Breaking rules
by merlucatr
Summary: Giacomo Gianniotti is a man who has rules but when he meets Ellen Pompeo he breaks all the rules! A merluca story but with the names of the actors
1. my rules-Giacomo Gianniotti

Giacomo

Many of you would think I'm an ass just because I like to sleep with woman but I don't like to get involved in relationships

Many woman get my phone number and want an explanation to why I left them at a hotel with no explanation my answer: none

I think women are like precious jewels

They give men pleasure and that I am thankful for

I just don't like how clingy they are when you have sex with them

They think just because we have sex we should have a relationship

I don't think like that

Rule 1. I would never date or get married

Rule 2. Never sleep with the same women twice

Rule 3. Never buy gifts- sleeping with me is more than enough

Rule 4. I could never lose- I am the best lawyer in MH law firm. I never lose.

Rule 5. Never say things that mean a big commitment like "you're beautiful"

Rule 6. Never hate a women. Women like I said are precious jewels and I could never hate them even when they get on my nerves

Rule 7. Never break a rule

I could say I was living my best life and everything was good in my life with no problems because I had no commitments.

Until one women came and broke all the rules!


	2. so angry at someone?

All rights served to @milkseana on Wattpad

This is the English version of Quebrando Regras (QR)

For those who can always make me smile, no matter what the situation. I take a deep breath. Today is not a good day. This is something I'm not used to dealing with, because I always have wonderful days. Today, it seems, I'm screwed. It started with the news that my godchildren are going to be a year old. I didn't even remember the date anymore and my friend Marc calls me, saying it will be this weekend. Look, I really love those two princesses and I never imagined that I could love two babies so much.

The problem starts with their godmother: I can't stand her. I know I have the rule of never hating a woman. I don't know if it's hate, but I can't stand that spoiled little patrician. I didn't see her anymore and that I can say, in very large letters, it's a RELIEF, almost as good as coming. So when Marc calls me, remembering the party, her image comes to mind and it ends with my day. Then you ask yourself: "how can you get so angry because of someone Giacomo? Did she hurt you ?. And I answer you: she did all the evil possible: she was born! That was enough to make the world a little bit worse! ". After this terrible news, I get a call from a woman who doesn't remember my name. She discovered my phone I don't know how and asks for an explanation for having left her alone, in a hotel room, saying nothing. My justification for her? None. I hung up the phone. The problem is that I'll have to change the chip for the thousandth time! I'm also bogged down with work. The problem is that I took more cases than I should have. MH law firm currently has thirty lawyers hired and that should be enough for me not to be overwhelmed, but I love challenges, in addition to several important clients just leaving the cases in MH if I am the lawyer who takes over the proceedings. When I arrive, I come into my office and my father is waiting for me. He is my co-worker and lately he has been advising me more than in front of the lawsuits.

\- Hi dad. I say,giving him a hug. I have a very good relationship with my parents, I am very spoiled I think.

\- Son, I'm glad you came early (he says, because I sometimes sleep a little) - On Monday - we have an important client, great case, but he demands you.

\- Dad I can't, I'm stuck up to my neck. Pass it on to Lucas, he is the best and available.

\- He doesn't accept it, at least listen to what it is about (my father smiles). He knows that he will end up convincing me with the case, it must be a challenge.

\- Chris Ivery came to me this morning. His family owns one of the largest export companies in the country and is also on some lists in the world.

\- Pompeo imports, I really heard that name - I add.

\- Yes, he holds very little of the family's shares. Most are in the hands of the brother and sister-in-law. Mário Dolores and Samuel Pompeo.

\- And what's wrong? Does he want more? -I ask curiously.

\- The problem is that this couple had an accident two months ago and they died. Everything ended up in the hands of the only daughter of the couple Ellen Pompeo. the uncle alleges his niece's inability to manage the assets and the company. He applied for it because he was the closest relative. He wants Ellen Pompeo's judicial ban.

\- Based on what he makes the request? Does she have a mental disability?

\- No. In fact, he guarantees a managerial disability. He collected several pieces of evidence. As he was close to his brother and the bank's money, he has access to everything, bank accounts, credit cards. The girl is a true factory to spend money, consumes everything she sees ahead with futile things. she bought six bags in a day, spending a total of 250 thousand dollars in a single purchase.

-But going to court claiming to be a consumer is not going to be enough, Dad - I say, thinking of another strategy. to win; in fact, as always. This Giacomo here was not born to lose.

\- What do you suggest? Take the case?

-I don't know ... It's something interesting. Leave everything he gave you, I will study the case. If I get a good argument, I'm in.

-I'll call him. How many days do you need?

-Two days, Dad. I will resolve the most urgent. Tonight I'm already thinking about it.

-Thank you, son! Chris Ivery is a great friend and we have some business together. I wouldn't know what to say if you didn't accept.

\- Dad, I haven't accepted yet- I warn.-

You will accept- he says, slapping his hands on my back.

\- Call me as soon as you decide.

My curiosity is greater and I don't wait for the night to come. I take all the documents and start reading. I spend a lot to have a comfortable life, but I have never seen so many zeros together in such futile purchases. To get an idea, she even spent 100,000 in a pet store. Chris has attached reports from some psychiatrists who suggest a possible shopping compulsion; with that, we already have something more consistent. I can ask a psychiatrist for an evaluation by court order. The values added to the company are exorbitant. If really everything that is written here is true, we will get it easy, I think.


	3. everything for lexie

In my life so far, I have found that there are really only two types of people: those who are with you, and those who are against you. Learn to recognize them, as they are often and easily confused with each other.

I laugh when I read the minutes of a meeting that took place at the company a few years ago. Ellen was present at her father's request. According to some notes from Chris, he would like his daughter to take a liking to business. The meeting's agenda was "New horizons for exports, new markets and products to be added".

Her suggestion was that the focus should be on exporting exotic bags, which are manufactured on the African continent. Abolish all other products and stay with this one. The export route would only be from Africa to the United States, where it resides.

When her uncle asked on what basis she based this suggestion, Ellen said it would be easier for her to obtain the scholarships. After that meeting, her father never wanted her at the company again.

I really liked the case and I think the victory was certain. So I call my dad and give him the big news.

The rest of the day runs smoothly. Tired, at the end of the day I decide to relax and I call a masseuse I met at a party, a hot one to take my breath away. I schedule a session at her spa and I am sure that other services will be included in the package.

My cell phone rings, it's Marc again.

\- Speak, man. I'm still working, I charge by the minute.

\- Gio, Lexie wants you to come here for dinner today. - His voice comes out low. He's hiding something.

\- Marc, your wife loves me, I know that. Only you shouldn't be missing it yet. We saw each other just two days ago. What is the real reason for this dinner? I hear him roar on the other side of the phone

\- Look, if you say I told you, I'll kill you. She wants to talk about the girls' birthday. She said you were very upset at the christening. She doesn't want rolls at the party.

\- Damn it, Marc! I'm going to break up with a girl and you want me to trade that for Lexie's speeches? No way. Tell her I'm going to work late.

\- She won't believe it. You have given her that excuse many times. Do not lie anymore.

\- Then say I got a girlfriend and that I'm going to take her out to dinner in a romantic place. I make sure not to laugh at the ridiculous idea.

\- Gio - Marc does not control himself and starts laughing - if I tell Lexie that I went on an expedition to the Moon with NASA, she will surely believe it; but if I say you're dating, never!

\- Then say that I went to the Moon, or ask Lexie to disregard that crazy Ellen. It will be easier.

\- If you're not here by eight, I'll have you stopped at the party entrance.That's your last word.

He hangs up on me. Everything for Lexie.

Marc was a smart guy like me, only he met her, he was enchanted and turned into a drooling asshole. On his last birthday, I gave him a bib as a gift. It was hilarious, because the bib was attached to a wooden miniforce. I had it done exclusively for him. Obviously he didn't like it, he said that loving is not synonymous with being an asshole, but with happiness. I asked him to let this happiness never find me. I know thousands of positions and women who bring happiness.

I look at the clock. I have to be at their house in two hours. I won't give up on the spa, I just won't be able to stay in the rodeos: no massages, let's go straight to the main point, and wait for what awaits me in this family reunion. I will definitely hear the christening lunatic all over again, and the footage ... which Lexie will surely put up for us to watch for the thousandth time. What a bag. Seeing the priest caught is not something you can do without laughing.


	4. I'm ellen pompeo

All rights served to @milkseana on Wattpad

No matter how much something hurts us, sometimes getting rid of it hurts even more. ...

Ellen Pompeo

All I can feel is the silence suffocating my soul. I look around and see a huge void in every room in my parents' mansion. Our smiles echo in my ears as a reminder of what was and will not return.

I dry the tears that run down my face, I don't even know how there are still so much tears. I thought my eyes were already exhausted. The last words I exchanged with my mother on the phone are still alive even after two months ... "We are going to get you doll, your father is tired, he had an exhausting day, but he confessed that he cannot go to sleep without hugging his daughter ".

I waited at the airport for hours, they never arrived. I was supposed to travel the other day, but as always, my impulsiveness and anxiety spoke louder and I flew the flight. I arrived at dawn. They didn't show up and the phone only gave voicemail, I was irritated. I've always hated waiting.

After the hatred, came the worry and when I finally saw Lexie approaching with tears in her eyes, I discovered that something was wrong.

-I'm sorry, they got injured. Your dad fell asleep and crashed behind a truck, they ...-

She didn't have to finish her sentence. My world collapsed, collapsed and ended there. I was alone in the world, and like a five-year-old I cried hugging my own legs on the airport floor.

The first two days were cruel. Guilt consuming me all the time. If I hadn't been the usual spoiled brat, I would have been waiting for my flight, arrived in the morning and they would still be here. I closed myself in a world of sadness.

I barely ate, I was stuffed with tranquilizers and all my best friend lexie's attempts to rescue me from this hell were in vain. There is nothing that subsists a father and a mother. Nothing fills that void and when you want comfort from them, they are dead and you are alone. Not all the money in the world fills that, nor does a million bags bring a smile back to my lips and maybe later I will find out what really matters. Beyond the loss, the world collapses on my back. I feel all the weight on me. There is no one else to look after the family's goods and export company. Almost one hundred percent of the shares were in their hands and are now in mine. I don't know where to start, I don't know who to turn to.

I only know that something needs to be done, since my uncle Chris came here yesterday with a paper, asking that I pass on all control of the assets and the company. He just forgot one thing. My father tolerated him because he was part of the family and had some shares in hand, but he always knew about his hoaxes, the embezzlement of money, his dirty tricks to pass my father back. Maybe he doesn't know, but my father always warned me "be careful, doll, your uncle knows how to be cunning when he wants to and he only has one priority in life: money"

So today I decided to get out of this vegetative state and fight for what is mine. Fight for what my parents built and for that I need to go to the company and take control of everything. The only problem is that I don't know anything about business, my knowledge comes down to fashion and handbags. I have an intuition that it will not be enough.

I take a long shower. Wear a strapless dress that falls a little short in gold, I put on my jewelry, my heels and look at myself in the mirror. It seems that I exaggerated a little bit for the environment, but I need to make an impact. I can't change either. I'm late. I woke up early today. I woke up at nine and it's already ten o'clock. I can not take long!

When I arrive at the opponent building of the headquarters of Pompeo imports, I feel a chill run down my spine. How am I going to manage all this?

That's what I'm going to find out.

At reception I am already recognized, of course. The secretary leads me to a huge room that belonged to my parents. When she withdraws I take a deep breath and see that everything is still maintained and a picture of the three of us stands out on the table. The tears come, but I push everything back inside. Today I need to be strong, now I need to be a real Pompeo. There is a knock on the door.

\- You can come in - I answer

A man from the gay parade looks me up and down.

\- amazing! I've fallen in love and dead with envy. Welcome Ellen-

what is this reception? Who is this crazy man? I just liked that he called me by the right name. My name is Ellen Kathleen Pompeo. I hate Kathlenn, I think it's poor. But like any good nickname, they always call you what you hate.

-Who are you flower of my garden? I ask, opening my best smile.

-I was hired this week to be your new assistant. The other was fired.

That's great, I don't know anything and now my father's secretary is fired. It must be Chris' thing.

\- You have experience? Have you become familiar with everything? - He Asked

I am sure they are screwing me.

\- I actually worked at a pet store. I bathed cute dogs. Nothing much different from here

\- he puts his hand over his mouth to contain a smile. I'm literally screwed. I don't know where I got myself. I just know I'm screwed.

\- Your uncle just announced that he made an appointment with the council. He heard that you arrived and are waiting for you in the meeting room.

-Can I know your name?

\- Luan, some call me Luana.

-Okay Luan, accompany me to this room and then we will spend the afternoon here until I know everything.

-What is the reason for the meeting? Do you know? - I ask my new assistant, as we walk to the meeting room.

-I heard Chris saying something related to export- he says feeling proud.

-Do you? I thought it was about dogs,- I say ironically.

Obviously the subject would be exports, since we are in an export company, Every minute I am more sure that this assistant here on my side was handpicked by my uncle.

-Dogs? I didn't hear anything about dogs.

-My God I'm lost- I run my hand through my hair in despair, I'm sure Chris will do anything to massacre me.

\- Look, don't despair, El, you're in charge now, even if you don't know anything, tell everyone to go away and shut up, say that you are tired. Simple - his eyes blink at me, as if he had said something indispensable. I try to cry but I end up laughing. It is a figure.

\- So let's go to the lions' den and please try not to call me El, that nickname is ridiculous.

When we enter the room, there are about twenty people gathered. My uncle gets up and comes to greet me.

\- We are very happy to have you here Ellen- he says while hugging me.

How fake. He must be very sad about my presence. But I am not shaken, I say hi to the rest of the room and I sit in a huge chair at the end of the table. My father's chair. I cross my legs and take a deep breath.

\- Since you are not aware of anything, I thought of helping you to lead the meeting - Chris says trying to look friendly.

\- I dismiss Uncle Chris. I'm on top of everything. I spent those two months at home poring over my father's reports. I run the meeting and the company from today - it's a lie, but I need to show confidence. - First I would like to say that my father and mother are gone and I will never be able to replace them. However I am willing to do the impossible to keep Pompeo among the best in the business, as it always has been. But now I'm the one who dictates the rules, I'm going to start by analyzing everyone on the board, see if they really deserve to be here. Until tomorrow I want a report from each one, telling about their roles here, about the company, what needs to be improved and developed. All of it. Anyone who doesn't please me is out- I look threatening.

They say that good leaders are terrified. That's what I'm going to do. Better to see weaknesses in others and hide mine.

-This advice was handpicked by me and your father. You can't just throw everything in the air Ellen

\- I can, uncle. Now I can do what I want. Is there anyone else who is opposed? -I ask, pointing at the people who look at me with fear. Silence prevails - Well, tomorrow at ten o'clock I want everyone here with the reports. For now it's just me and going out on a parade. Luan follows behind with a swing.

When I enter my office, my uncle appears.

\- You went crazy. Spoiled girl doesn't suit that here. Why don't you go back to the United States with your bags and let me take care of it here? You are going to sink everything- he screams leaving me scared.

\- So this is the real Chris? The one you hid from my father? Listen well to what I am going to tell you, I am not going to give you anything that is mine, you have already stolen enough from my father. He pales with my accusation. He never imagined that my father knew and my father never cared, he always cherished the peace of the family.

\- You do not know what you say. You'll regret it. But think better, if you decide to sign the papers I gave you, I am willing to give you a millionaire pension so you can keep spending. I know it's the only thing you know how to do.

-Some of that- I scream at the door. He leaves with a smile on his face. He must be up to something.

When he leaves I realize that Luan is still in the room, looking at me in horror. I can no longer hold on to sadness and let the tears flow. He comes over and hugs me. I accept and collapse. - I won't do it. He will destroy me and my father is not here to defend his doll. He always said he was going to take care of me, now he broke his promise and left.

\- Do not Cry Baby. I will take care of you. I will study everything about Pompeo, tomorrow we will spend the day sitting here discussing everything that is important -

his words comfort me. I just got a friend. Maybe it will all end well in the end. I leave tired and sad at the end of the day. There are only two people who can take a smile from me today. Melanie and Sophia, my godchildren. I didn't even tell Lexie I was going from here to there to see her daughters. She will be surprised, since she always invites me and I never go, lost in my sadness. Today I want to forget about problems for just a few hours. And nothing better than having dinner with my girls!


	5. lexie's house

**All rights served to @milkseana on Wattpad**

It is not a question of winning or losing, it is a question of how to play...

Giacomo

After being very satisfied, I leave the Spa and go to Mark's house. The house he bought after he got married is beautiful. Only I liked the apartment more, this home thing reminds me of playing house. This seems to be what Mark has been doing.

When he opens the door he looks a little lost with Sophia on one arm and Melanie on the other. They are beautiful, both are very similar to Lexie.

\- Wow,I'm glad you arrived. Get one, here

\- he tells me holding out to Melanie - they don't stop, and Lexie decided to cook. I said it would be a bad idea.

\- I thought you were happy playing house. As far as I remember, you also didn't like us holding them when they were born - he looks at me with irritation.

\- First I'm not playing house. This is my family and I love them very much. According to me I did not like them to be held because they were very small, now if you want you can take them to spend a week with you- he says smiling. I know it's a lie. He won't be without a day without them.

-I can't, I already have two girls to go to my house tomorrow, since you ruined today's party.

-Don't talk about pornography near the girls- he alerts me.

-I'm not saying anything. Now let's get in and get this over with. I have a lot of sermon to hear today.

-I'll let you know, nothing to discuss with Lexie. If you do that I'll kill you tomorrow- he points his finger at my face.

-Mark, always remember that you were once a man. That said "women are disposable, you use them today and change them tomorrow".

-I'm going to punch you in the face one of these days, Mr. Giacomo, I swear

\- I'm going in. but he keeps cursing me. Melanie seems to want to talk to me and I fill her with kisses. I can't stand so much cuteness. One day I want to be a father, but I don't want to have a wife. I'll pay for some surrogacy, it'll be the way. I'm going straight to the kitchen.

Lexie is on the stove and the smell is wonderful. I hug her from behind and she is startled. I was never able to be friends with any woman, even she, I tried to kiss her, but that was before I knew that Mark liked her. Then I fell in love with her as a friend. Now she is like a sister to me.

-That must be wonderful by the smell- I draw in my breath and close my eyes.

\- Yeah, but get off the stove with Melanie. Ask Mark to take them to the room and leave with the drool. I want to talk to you before dinner and seriously.

-I already know what you're going to say, you don't even need to spend your saliva.

\- Gi either do it or you don't get to go to this birthday- I'm not going to argue with her. After she managed to marry Mark, I was sure that she is kind of a witch. I do what she says and leave the girls with the drool. Then we went back to the living room. Lexie already has the television control in hand. What the hell.

\- First of all. You sit and watch again the memory that my daughters will have when they grow up with their christening. Come on Lexie, I've watched this twenty times.

\- without discussion Gi- Mark cuts me off. Defeated I sit on the couch and open a beer.

The video starts. Everything is beautiful, the church is all decorated with white flowers, the two little girls are looking like princesses and suddenly the vision of hell. Ellen. Not that she is ugly. She is beautiful and hot, but she just opens her mouth and already she turns into a snake. When the priest goes to baptize the twins, I purposely step on Ellen's foot so that she appears with an ugly face in the photos, but as she is Hurricane Catrina, she doesn't let it go and tries to punch me. Only the punch catches the priest and blood begins to drip from his nose. I try to help him by raising that basin of water that is used for baptism, so that he can wash his nose, but it is not a good idea, when I raise the basin the water flies, washing Ellen. And that's all that's happened. Then she left carried by Mark, kicking like crazy. She wanted to kill me. The priest took me to a room, said that I would never enter his church again and that I would pray that my end would be sad. I think he exaggerated it a little. To secure my place in heaven, I donated a new car to his parish. He seemed to calm down after that

\- Everything is not beautiful Giacomo- Lexie points to the television. She gets very angry when she sees this video.

-Nothing too much, it was all an accident- I defend myself.

\- An accident you started. You were the one who provoked her. Look, you have to take it easy, Ellen is going through a difficult time, she ...

\- If you called me here to talk about her, stop it, I'm leaving - I get up from the couch.

\- That's not it, Giacomo, stop being childish. I've never seen you act like that with any other woman, you're so special, stop it. As she delivers the sermon. The bell rings.

-Are you expecting someone Mark?- Lexie asks curiously.

-No love

-I will answer, let's go to the dining room. I will accompany you.

The table is fed up with food.

\- I didn't even know you could cook Lexie. I always thought you were a little witch- she smiles. But the smile disappears when she looks at the day's visitor.

\- It was just what I lacked. The real witch has arrived, -I say angrily. I can't believe they called her- so was this dinner ambush for me today?

\- I tell you, you son of a bitch, what are you doing here- Ellen is red with anger and I can't help noticing that she lost weight and her eyes are red, from those who just cried. But damn it, it is false.

\- I was visiting my godchildren, which you haven't done. But I'm already leaving, I lost my hunger.

\- Nothing like that, the two stay and have dinner like two adults that you are- Lexie intervenes. I think about giving up but Mark gives me a threatening look. Nothing in the world can go against Lexie.

The table is huge. I sit in one corner and she in the opposite. Lexie starts to serve the food. The silence is embarrassing. Until Lexie breaks it.

\- So Ellen how have you been? You decided to leave the house, it makes me very happy.

\- I have to take responsibility Lexie, I couldn't pretend that nothing was happening anymore.

\- Did you decide to get out of the bubble? What is it? Do you have a bag launch? I swear I try to control myself, but it's bigger than me.

\- Actually launching a weapon, which never misses the target and gives a lethal shot to the target's head. I want to test it on you.

\- Whoa, whoa. Can you please stop- Mark asks.

\- You with a gun? You can't even carry your own legs and are quite capable with your stupidity to take the gun upside down and hit your own head.

\- Enough - Lexie gets up and says - get out! the two of you out of here. Get along on the street and are not aware of my daughters' birthday party.

\- What a shit girl- I get up and leave. I hear her coming behind.

As I step outside Mark's house, Lexie leaves an angry knock on the door. I face Ellen who trembles with hate. She comes towards me and raises her hand to slap me. I'm faster and I hold her hand.

-You do not put a finger on me snake jararaca. Get a man to take you to bed and give you a good slap for you to learn. Although it must be difficult for someone to want you, with that poison dripping from your mouth. She is very close to me. I feel her breath get heavier. She is very angry. I can't be oblivious to her smell, which is very good.

What the fuck am I thinking?

\- There are many men who would die to take me to bed and unlike you, they know how to satisfy a woman, because I've heard people say you can't handle it, your a slack.

-What?

-It's also because I know you'd look so good and you wouldn't get off my feet. And I hate women looking for me the other day.

\- Not even if you were the last man on the face of this land, or set with diamonds or with the Chanel brand tattooed on your forehead. I would never go to bed with you. I hate you- she screams staring at me. I don't know why, but I shiver with that look

\- if Lexie doesn't let me into the party because of you, you'll be sorry, I swear.

\- What matters is that I'm going to that party. I'll make sure you stay out. After all, I'm the best lawyer in São Paulo, i know how to convince the jury and gather evidence against the criminal

\- we will see- she threatens me. I think we started another war.

I Remember that I don't know how to lose

**I'm sorry for not updating I'm going to do four chapters today to make it up to you guys **

•

•

•

**Let's talk about yesterday's episode. Guys I'm sad about what happened and I'm sure many of you are too but I think they will be fine this fight will just strengthen their relation ship **

**As for Andrew I'm devastated that he has mania and many people who don't like him have been tweeting and celebrating the fact that he is sick and I think that is just a disgrace because there are actually people who have this condition and it's sickening to think that many people think it's funny so please spread the word and stop this because it isn't funny at all it's heartbreaking **


	6. I kiss her

**All rights served to @milkseana on Wattpad**

_It could be us, but you don't collaborate. _

Ellen

I get in the car with all the class I still have and go out with a tire. What a hate! I don't know what happens near Giacomo, I just know that I can't control myself. I don't want to go home, I don't want to feel that emptiness and loneliness.

I pass by a bar on Avenida Paulista. It's full.

I sit in a corner and order a drink. Soon a beautiful guy approaches. Must be about thirty.

\- can i drink with you? - he asks with a beautiful smile. I think for a while before I answer. I haven't gone out with anyone else after my parents were are gone. I think a distraction is going to be welcome.

I open my best smile and answer: - it will be a pleasure. We talked and drank for over an hour. He is called Nathan and is a lawyer. Already tired I decide to leave, after all now I need to wake up early and work every day.

-Don't you want to go to my apartment and have a little more?-he asks with a dirty smile on his face.

\- better another day- I say holding out a card with my phone. I'm not really in the mood yet.

He approaches and I make room for a kiss. By the way, very good. He also hands over his card and we say goodbye.

When I get home, reality awaits me and I sleep alone, hugging my bear ,Clark, letting the tears flow again.

When morning comes, I go to Pompeo.

I arrive early today. Luan waits for me in the room with hundreds of papers spread on my desk.

\- hi my master goddess- he hugs me. This comical dressed in lime green corner pants and a pink T-shirt.

\- Hi Luan. What is this riot? - I ask, pointing to the papers.

\- the meeting you scheduled, I transferred it for the afternoon and now we are going to look at all these reports. Let's go to the fight. I am thrilled to see someone worrying about my future. I've been very emotional lately.

\- thank you Luan. Alone I think I don't even know how it would start.

\- we're in this Ellen together. Let's end that crocodile- he refers to my uncle Chris.

We spent the morning reading and reading the reports. I have already advanced something. I already know exactly what the company does. Now I need to know how I do it so that I can continue walking as my father did. When I am leaving for lunch, I am told that a bailiff is waiting for me. That's weird. I ask them to send him into my office.

-Ellen Kathellen Pompeo?- He asks, extending his hand.

\- Yes.

\- I am a state bailiff and I have a summons for you. Can you sign here please- he holds out a paper and a pen. - thanks- he says and leaves. I need to sit down to finish reading.

The paper informs me that I am being sued by Chris Ivery and that he asked for my judicial ban and full control of the company and my assets. I can't believe this. I don't know how to defend myself against that. I am not in a position to face a fight in court. In fact, a scandal entitled to media coverage and my whole life exposed in newspapers and magazines. I do not know what to do. I leave the company and go straight to Lexie's house. Maybe Mark can help me in some way.

Lexie calls him who is working and asks him to come urgently when he realizes my despair.

\- look Ellen I don't know what to tell you. In these cases I always call Giacomo. I don't understand much about justice.

\- I want Giacomo out of this story. You know that my situation is already complicated. I don't want you to ask him for anything and you are both forbidden to comment on it.

\- he is an excellent lawyer Ellen. He is going to be a lot of help- Lexie comments.

\- I don't want to, period. I will find a lawyer. I just wanted your opinion Mark to calm me down. Do you think he has a chance to take everything from me?

\- I do not know. You never took part in anything at Pompeo. Your uncle is already in on everything. I think they will evaluate all of your income in the last two months that theoretically you were responsible for everything.

\- so I'm screwed. I stepped on my feet yesterday there Mark. That is chaos. I don't know where to start and according to some charts I saw today, we lost a lot of money in the last few months.

\- they're rolling up their sleeves Ellen. Hire a professional to help you in the administration and you will run after the loss. Apparently, he has the knife and the cheese in his hand. Wrecked by Mark's opinion, I get up to leave.

\- Mark, can you let me talk to Ellen for a minute?

-Of course love, I'm going to kiss the girls and I'm going back to Hesgher- he kisses Lexie and leaves.

\- how are you? You lost weight, you have dark circles - her eyes are worried. She has always been like that. She had problems, but her concern was for me.

\- there is no use telling you that everything is fine. You know me better than anyone. It is difficult, the emptiness, the loneliness, I,- I take a deep breath not to cry - I am alone in this Lexie the world and I will never be able to be the same.

\- you are not alone. You have me, Mark and the girls. We are your family too. You need to find someone, a beloved.

\- maybe one day. Now I have no head and to make matters worse Chris does this to me. I knew he was mean, I can't imagine that much. He wants to destroy me, he couldn't destroy my parents while they were alive and now he can do to me. But I will fight Lexie, with all my strength.

\- you will get it. I'll see what Mark can do. We will fight together. She gets up and hugs me.

Before leaving, I go to the garden and play with the girls for a while.

Before I leave I ask Lexie: - you were kidding about that story about leaving me out of their birthday, right?

\- no Ellen. I love you as if you were my sister. But I know that you will ruin everything if you go. I would have to choose between you and Giacomo and I can't do that.

\- Damn it Lexie, you can't do this to me, you just said I'm your family- my voice comes out broken.

\- you are my family Ellen, never doubt that. But my daughters are priorities now. Please try to understand me and don't make it any more difficult than it already is.

\- What do I need to do to convince you that I will behave? - I ask in a desperate attempt.

\- arrive hand in hand dating Giacomo - she laughs out loud - only if you were dating I would believe that you will not kill each other at the party.

\- you got heavy now. Your asking for the impossible.

\- just the impossible with you two.

\- right. You are having fun with your priorities. I will go back to my empty life. Because the only family I have is dead and buried.

I wash myself and leave. Lexie has been chasing after trying to apologize. I don't hear what she has to say. I know she won't go back. I also know that I am going to this party, even if I have to date Giacomo. I will resolve this now.

I pick up the phone and do what I never imagined doing in my life.

I call Giacomo


	7. in my bed

**All rights served to @milkseana on Wattpad**

Giacomo

My cell phone rings. The number is unknown. I almost never answer phones I don't know, but lately many people end up calling me about work. I decide to answer.

\- Hello.

\- is it Giacomo? - a woman asks. I know that voice from somewhere. No, it can't be her.

\- who would like to speak with Giacomo? He's a very busy guy, if you go out with him, just call him next year. This year is already full.

\- you are an asshole, but please don't hang up. Listen to what I have to tell you.

\- Ellen? Is it you, you snake? I knew you loved me, I just didn't imagine that at this point. Missing me already child? - I hear her curse on the other side. I smile. I love to piss her off.

\- you idiot you could die today and no one would miss you, probably not even your parents. Only two coffins have been paid for your funeral. One for you and one for your ego.

\- did you call to offend me or just to hear my voice as a television artist?

\- I'm actually calling you because we need to solve this story of my goddaughter's birthday. Lexie is not going back. She said she only lets me into the party if I arrive hand in hand with you.

\- ha ha ha. Only if you are wearing a child collar she went crazy, right. She can only be.

\- listen, I can't stand you either. Only I really want to be at this party. It will be a very important moment for the girls and I don't want to be absent. Besides that, it will be the event of the year. I heard that Mark had a castle built in front of the hall. I can't miss it, Giacomo.

\- look, I love those girls Ellen, but if you don't want me there, I'll respect you. I'll do something better with some very hot woman. I have another big castle to show them. And if you really like a castle, buy an airline ticket and go to Europe to see one for real.

\- you are insensitive Giacomo. It's all right. When my godchildren grow up and look at the photos, they'll ask about our absence. I will say that you blew it. I will speak ill of you to them every day. I'll make them hate you.

\- I will kill you if you do that. But it's alright. What's your plan? - I decide to listen. After all even without giving my arm to cheer I would also like to go to this party. I already begged Mark, he said it doesn't depend on him. Loose.

She lets out a breath and starts: - you don't need to love me Giacomo, I don't bite. We only arrive hand in hand at the door and enter and that's it. Everything's solved.

\- and you think Lexie is going to believe all this bullshit? She's not an idiot Ellen. One day we almost killed each other and the next day are we dating?

\- let's say that after we fought at her house, we accidentally kissed and it ended up happening. It is normal for hatred to turn into impatient feet. This is not going to work.

\- I don't think that's our case. But it's alright. I will add some conditions. It will not go beyond that. First We'll arrive hand in hand only at the entrance to the party. Second, good luck to you, as they say, if you look at me you are enchanted, if you touch him you fall in love. Take good care of yourself child, because with me you never have a chance.

\- you better take care of yourself. Soon, I will be in all your dreams. It's just for you to know castles are usually medieval, they are always in ruins, they serve to be seen, sometimes even admired, no more than that. It has little use for the general population. They need to be preserved so they don't fall. So honey, if you have a castle to show your girls, poor thing. Better to actually buy a ticket and go to Europe. She says that and hangs up on me.

\- what a little girl. I will heal her- I say to myself. She is going to beg to know my castle. I smile at that thought. But then I frown, remembering the trouble I was in. I spend the day locked in my office room.

Today I have no audience and I took the opportunity to advance the process of the Pompeo case. We have already filed the request and the first hearing has already been scheduled for fifteen days. As I am very involved with so much work, I need to say when it is possible, especially when dealing with such an important case, where the victory that for me is already certain with what I have in my hands, will have weight for my career. The only problem is that I don't like this Chris Every, I feel like he's fake. But the evidence shows that he has a right to what he asks for, so I'll be patient.

When I go out, I stop by the mall to buy gifts for the girls. The birthday is already tomorrow. I need to be careful for what I buy. The first gift I gave them was two pink Porsches Panamera, but Lexie didn't like it, she said it was to be given when they turned 18. The problem is, I can't be under the godmother, Ellen. She is very involved and I love to see her face when I get bigger things than her gift. My focus this time is something more childish. But what? Dolls? they have a lot, I bought several myself. Clothes needless to say. I walk for an hour. Until I find what I need. They will love it, Lexie will freak out and Ellen ... well this one will want to kill me.

Towards the end of the day, nothing better than a meeting with a lawyer I met this week. A cat, crazy thing. Exhausted, I come home at one in the morning and see fifteen missed calls from Mark. I don't take my cell phone when I'm on a date. There is no room for him in bed. I know it's late, but maybe it's an emergency. I Return to Mark.

\- hello- he says in a sleepy voice.

\- I woke you up, what a pity - I say pretending, because I'm not sorry, I love doing that.

\- Giacomo this is not the time to call a family man.

\- I thought maybe it was an emergency Mark, you called me fifteen times.

\- Ellen called Lexie and said you guys are dating and are fine. She said you guys are going to the birthday together. Obviously my wife didn't believe that lie. What are you up to?

\- actually nothing. It happened. We fought and finally I ended up grabbing and kissing her. I'm an imbecile sometimes, but I'm not blind. She is very hot.

\- tell another Gi. Don't stick with this one. Even if you had gone out with her, you would never get too close to a woman at a party - he sounds annoyed. I need to invent a lie more like Giacomo.

\- actually, i just kissed her. She didn't let me forward the signal, if you know what I mean. So, as she was very keen to go to this party, I agreed to go with her, because from there we go straight to bed. You know that when I want a woman I need to have her.

\- now I understand man. It's all about sex. You are patient, not even what Ellen said about you, you hated to forgive.

\- look Mark you need to calm Lexie, if you don't ruin my plans.

\- I'll try, but you know that suspicious woman is awesome. Take care, she'll find out.

I hang up the phone and kick a chair in my room. What the fuck am I doing? I can't stand that woman and now I'm lying for her. There's something wrong. I'm sure of that when I lie down and dream about her. Naked. In my bed!!!!


	8. this cleavage

**All rights served to @milkseana on Wattpad**

_When you don't take any risks, you risk _

_everything._

Ellen

Finally the day of the birthday has arrived. I think that since my parents died I haven't been looking forward to anything like I am now. I worked for hours, after all I will be accompanied by Giacomo. I have to do my best.

Result: perfect curls, loaded makeup, a very short dress, rolled and with a huge neckline on the back and golden stiletto heels. My jewelry also completes the look. Giacomo and I exchanged messages and agreed to arrive at the same time. I'll be ten minutes late just to piss him off.

When I stop the car in front of the house , my mouth is open. The theme of the party is princesses and has a huge castle set up. A carriage with two white horses parked at the door. Princes and princesses in costume on all sides.

I ask the driver to remove a huge box from the trunk that is present. I bought a ball pool for the two of them. Lexie complained that she needed things to distract them both. I think they will love it. I already imagined them playing in the garden of their house.

From a distance I can see Giacomo. He is very handsome dressed in jeans and a pink shirt, folded up his sleeves and some buttons open at the collar. If I could always see him from a distance, I would be amazed by the beauty. His messy dark brown hair and strong body catch the eye of any woman. Too bad he's an asshole, opens his mouth and spoils everything. As I approach, he is already angry.

\- more than shit, you don't know time? I've been waiting for you for twenty minutes.

\- it took me a while to get ready. But as you see, it was worth it - I say, pointing to my clothes and taking a walk.

\- bad thing is like that, it takes time to make yourself presentable. Like an old car, it needs a lot of dough to fix it - he smiles and runs a hand through his hair.

\- I'll pretend I didn't hear. Now be nice once in a lifetime and treat me as I deserve in front of other people. We have a deal.

\- leave it to me child. I know how to treat a woman - he comes over and interlaces his fingers with mine. I feel a chill on my skin. I got really crazy. He brings his lips close to my ear and whispers: - enjoy the feeling of having a real man by your side. I close my eyes and smell him. My God, this is not going to work.

\- until we pass the door just Giacomo, don't get excited baby I'm trying to keep my voice steady and be confident as I always was. As soon as we enter, I release Giacomo's hand, but Lexie comes over and takes it back.

\- what a cute couple- she says ironically

\- stay close to a take a photo- she signals for the photographer to approach. I lock and can't move. Giacomo pulls me close and puts an arm around my waist.His skin comes in contact with my bare back and I lose air. I need water, air. I need distance.

\- Ok Lexie, you already have the portrait of the most beautiful couple at the party. Where are my girls? - Giacomo asks looking around the room. Lexie points to the two on Mark's lap.

They look beautiful, dressed alike, with a pink lace dress and golden crowns on their heads. Mark looks so silly with that smile he has on his face. Giacomo lets go of my hand and goes to meet his friend. He takes them both on his lap and fills them with kisses. They burst out laughing. I approach and try to catch Sophia, she turns her face. The same is with Melanie.

\- I said I'm irresistible. They don't want to leave me Giacomo provokes me. But today he will not take me seriously.

\- let them see the gift that Aunt Ellen brought. They fly around to my neck- I point to the place the gifts are being placed. A boy is setting up the ball pool.

\- so let's show them- Giacomo goes towards the present.

\- thanks Ellen, it will help a lot- she hugs me

\- I wanted you to take care of Giacomo, I don't know what you are up to, but he doesn't fall in love with any woman. He is a wonderful person to have as a friend, no more than that.

\- nothing will happen Lexie. He's also a hobby for me, -I say, looking away so she doesn't see the lie in my eyes.

\- I don't want you to get hurt. I love you so much friend and I know you are strong, but you are suffering. I know you. I just don't want you to get hurt anymore.

\- I know. I'll be fine- my eyes are full of tears. She knows like no one that I'm in pieces - I'm just enjoying it.

\- so enjoy it, because it is a piece of bad road. Let Mark not listen- she smiles. - let's see the present. In fact, Giacomo didn't bring anything. If I know him well, Ellen get ready.

We go towards him and Mark. The girls are already playing in the ball pool.

\- Did you like your aunt's gift?

\- in fact we are going to see Uncle Giacomo's outside.

\- Giacomo if you came with cars again, don't waste your time - Lexie glares at him.

\- no, I guarantee that today the toy is for children. He takes his little ones and goes out the garden. We accompany him.

A winch is parked in front and a giant ball pool with an inflatable castle in the middle. The business is huge. I'm chocked. Douchebag. My ball pool looked like a needle in the middle of the sea.

\- where did you buy this from? - I ask nonconformed.

\- it wasn't actually for sale. It was in the middle of the mall for the children to play. I ended up offering a high price and bought it, he says, feeling proud.

\- Giacomo it doesn't even fit if I have my house demolished - Mark says.

\- rent a place to put it in Mark. They need fun.

\- they have a year Giacomo- Lexie counters.

\- well let's go back to the party and then you decide where you put it. I already gave the gift, the rest is up to you. He hands the girls back to Mark and takes my hand again.

\- say something child. I knew you were going to love the gift.

\- the size of your ego- after I say it I realize that Lexie looks at me suspiciously.

\- it's normal Lexie. She can't stop teasing me. But she loves me and that's what matters. He pulls me into a hug and kisses my hair affectionately. He's a good actor.

\- wow is the business serious then? I've never seen you so sticky guy. When I did that with Lexie, you said that I was no longer a man. Now what do you say? - Mark looks at him.

\- I say that I changed my principles. You changed Mark. Everyone can change - Giacomo defends himself.

I keep quiet. If I open my mouth, I'll say something I shouldn't. I am terrible with lies, I am even sorry for this idea that I had. While they argue, an annoying photographer keeps taking pictures of the girls. Poor things.

\- Lexie tells him to stop. Those poor flashes will blind them. - Júlio, take another photo of the new couple near the giant gift and you can come in to take some of the rest of the guests- the photographer nods and Giacomo hugs me again for another photo.

\- no, that's not cool. Giacomo give her a kiss on the mouth to seal the commitment - Mark suggests.

I freeze and look at Giacomo. He smiles as if nothing is happening, but inside his eyes, I see surprise and desire!

**And that's all for tonight I'll posy more tomorrow enjoy!**


	9. rapid breathing

**All rights served to @milkseana on Wattpad**

Giacomo

I know I must be crazy. I'm definitely going to see a psychiatrist next week. But Mark's invitation, forcing me to kiss Ellen, made me smile. I want it, even though I can't stand her, I want her like no one else. Then I approach. I fix my gaze on hers with the intention of intimidating her. All powerful. All I can see behind those eyes that try to show the world strength is fragility. I run my fingers over her fragile neck and pull her close, gluing her body to mine.

The heat I feel is also visible in his expression. Then I feel her lips touch mine, her perfume invading my nostrils and our rapid breathing. I completely forgot why we were there and why we kissed. I take advantage of her half-open mouth to stick my tongue between her lips and kiss her. A groan escapes her lips and I know right now that I'm in trouble. I shouldn't have done that, not with her. I feel the desire flowing in my bloodstream.

To get me out of this trance I hear Mark coughing.

\- Gi it was just a peck. Come on Lexie let's go inside, leave those two there. I already realized that the business is serious.

I move away. She looks at me scared. It wasn't staging, it was real. It was magical. I run my fingers over her lips and she closes her eyes. Then I go back to reality, I go back to being Giacomo.

\- that baby, was proof that you're playing with fire.

\- that was proof that you talk more than you really are. And- she added, shooting me an arrogant look- you kiss badly and you don't have a footprint.

\- Really? - I asked, fascinated by that look - and why are you still shaking? And what are those flushed cheeks? I run my fingers over them to taste my words.

\- I'm shaking with anger and flushed with heat, which is hell if you didn't notice. I throw my head back and laugh. She is lying, hiding her desires. She is a terrible liar.

\- let's go back to that party and forget what happened here- she asks.

\- impossible child- the words come out of my mouth without control. Damn it Giacomo.

\- I know. I'm unforgettable. So for the first time we burst out laughing without killing ourselves. - and now? What are we going to say to those two. Have we finished dating?-She asks, still smiling.

\- I don't know. The idea was yours. So find a good excuse to end this relationship.

\- it's easy, just say I couldn't handle you for a day-she provokes. She runs her hands through her hair and the curls fall over her shoulders. She still smiles and it doesn't go unnoticed by my eyes.

\- let's go in and continue enjoying it then. We are still dating today. Tomorrow we will see.

\- right. Let's go then. I'm dying to play on that trampoline. - Ellen looks at the length of her dress. Only if it's a baby stripper show.

-Is jealousy part of the package?- she asks.

I lean forward and whisper: - it's not actually jealousy. But while you're still my girlfriend, not really my girlfriend. This is very strong. I would say the next girl. So, while you are the next girl, you should behave as one I don't play a muggle, never- my voice comes out harder than expected. I freaked out.

\- yes- she agrees with a wink ... and what a wink. This is very strange - let's go inside - she completes, taking my hand and pulling me.

\- not before this - I say and lean against a wall.

\- this what- she asks, but her eyes already know the answer.

I grab her mouth again and kiss her until I lose breath. I want her and how I want her. I hate myself for that and I hope with all my heart that tomorrow, everything will be forgotten and that no brand will remain in the Giacomo that I am, the Giacomo that I like to be. I put my thoughts aside and believe that everything is the result of the anger I felt towards her, everything became very intense between us. I will enjoy the moment as always. I don't even know why the hell I'm thinking that.

\- Giacomo? What happened- she gets me out of my thoughts. I realize that we are still very close - was it so bad to kiss me, that you were so far away, thinking about other things? - she looks at me hurt.

\- no, nothing was bad. Here, now, in this minute you are perfect.

\- why did you kiss me again Giacomo? - she looks confused.

\- I don't know, maybe because you are beautiful.

\- you're not doing this to humiliate me later, are you?

\- no Ellen. Just enjoying what happened between us. As I always do with the women I go out with.

\- I'm not like the women you go out with.

\- I'm happy, because I'm sure you won't call me tomorrow- I hate myself for telling her that. But I cannot deceive her. I cannot deceive myself. This ends today and that's it.

\- great. You are forbidden to kiss me again. And rest assured, I won't call you tomorrow and never again. The dog and cat phase is over. I will make sure that you are not where I step on my feet- she gives me a deadly look and leaves, leaving me behind.

\- Ellen wait - I cry, but she ignores me -

what the hell. This got out of my control. I decide when a woman leaves! I decide when they leave! I decide when someone is important! It was not for her to leave, it was not the time to leave and I have not yet decided on the importance part. She won't get rid of me like that. Not until I say goodbye


	10. Pleasure

**All rights served to @milkseana on Wattpad**

Ellen

I go back to the party and go straight to the bathroom. I need to compose myself. My eyes sting in an attempt to hold back the tears. The world has been bitter lately. Each dose has been worse. Now this one. Kissing Giacomo was not in my plans. Getting involved in a kiss so much, even less. In that minute when his lips were on mine, I really thought he could be different and somewhere in my thinking, I even hoped it could last. It is difficult to be alone. Loneliness as a company is not helping. I need to be careful and remember his last words. I am one more that he hopes never to receive a call again. I straighten my hair, touch up my makeup, and I already have a plan. He said he hates being a muggle. I smile at the idea. Muggle will be little! Giacomo will pay me.

When I put my foot out of the bathroom, I see him across the room talking to some friends. He ascends and comes towards me. I walk towards him, staring at him, but halfway through I pull on this collar, a guy who hasn't stopped looking at me since we arrived and kissed him. In front of Giacomo. The kiss with one eye open and the other closed. I need to see Giacomo's face, if not, what would be the fun? He swallows dry and his eyes are wide. I move away from the stranger. It's already good. Although he kisses very well.

\- cat. What was that? - he asks with a drawn face.

\- I'm kind of impulsive - I answer in the biggest wooden face.

\- I thought you were with Giacomo - he laughs and waves at him. Damn, they know each other. Screw it.

\- it's actually a hobby. That time has passed - I laughed at my stupid comment

\- I'm going. Your name?

\- Leon. And yours impulsive?

\- Mariah. Soon we run into each other again - I say goodbye and leave, but I'm stopped by Giacomo who is holding my arm.

\- have you gone crazy?

\- let me go, you're squeezing my arm.

\- what was that? Leon is a friend of mine and Mark. At this very minute he must be thinking that I am cuckold- he speaks softly.

\- Great. Only it wasn't to provoke you that I kissed him. It was to get your taste out of my mouth, which was terrible.

\- snake. I'll show you who tastes bad- then he takes me out of the house again. The scene is not very elegant.

\- Giacomo let go- I beg him- you're hurting me.

\- I need to talk to you and I'm angry. If I speak in here, we will have another scandal and Lexie will not forgive me for it. When we're out of sight of the guests, he lets me go. - why did you do that? - he asks in an altered voice and pointing his finger in my face.

\- because you made me want to. Because you don't rule me. Because I am not yours- I spit the words out in anger.

\- so I'll start by asking you a question. Why do you hate me? I never did anything to you.

\- you are the one who hates me Giacomo- I say defeated.

\- I hate this situation. I get along with everyone, I play, I laugh, I am kind. I don't like what I become around you. Can we start from scratch

\- I don't know- I replied thoughtfully- the idea would be to pretend we don't know each other- because I know that the opposite will only hurt me.

\- there's no way. We have friends in common, there are girls. And fate seems to want to cross our paths at every turn.

-What's wrong with trying to be friends? -He asks with a pleading look. - you don't seem to me to be this forte, to be friends with women. And we kissed already. This complicates everything.

\- that kiss didn't matter Ellen. Let's forget about it - his words were like a punch to my stomach. He was cruel.

\- I feel that this will not work. We agree.

\- we will try. We start now. Pleasure, I'm Giacomo, -he says, holding out his hand.

\- pleasure, Ellen- I answer taking his outstretched hand.

\- do you live here in São Paulo?

\- two months ago I returned to live here. Before I studied and worked in the USA.

\- Did you like to come back Ellen?

His questions sound ridiculous. As if we hadn't nearly killed ourselves two minutes ago.

\- about the circumstances of why I came back no. I did not like them. But I love this city and I will overcome what has to be overcome. What about you? - I say trying to change the focus. Am I not ready to talk about my parents and end up crying in front of the most insensitive guy I have ever met? -Do you like this city?

\- I really like it. Especially the people. I never thought of leaving this country, except for a week.

\- I love to travel- the words come out without thinking. After all, he doesn't need to know my tastes. He doesn't need to know anything about me. What's up with me?

\- where would you like to take me? - his question is a provocation and as I was right, we will not be able to be friends.

\- to Iraq, who knows, a bomb might explode your head. The corners of his mouth stiffen. He looks angry.

\- I thought of taking you to Thailand and you want to take me to Iraq? You are very kind Ellen, a real lady.

\- ladies are made for knights. What you long to be. So without thinking we are exchanging barbs again. I put my head down and run my hand over never trying to assess the situation. Fighting, killing or kissing , I long for his company and that is worrying. It's sick.

\- I know how to be a perfect gentleman when I want to - he counters the statement that I didn't even remember making.

\- show me how, because I've only seen your ogre side. My common sense tells me to leave, to get away from him. I knew I was entering a minefield. But I didn't. I remained silent, staring at him. Then he bends down and touches his lips to mine.

\- that's not right-he whisper on my lips - shhhh. Don't talk now, kid- his lips tease mine- I know you like it. He smiles with a mischievous look. I can't take it.

This time I'm the one who grabs him. My hands sink into his hair and I kiss him with all the despair of my feelings. In the intensity of our relationship, with fury, rage and behind, between the lines a passion and an inexplicable desire. This time it is he who walks away. He opens a smile that only he can have and says: - I think we can be great friends. And leaves. Leaving me alone. I watch him walk away, not towards the party, but towards the parking lot. He's leaving. I want to do the same, but I can't do that to Lexie. I go back to the party and what happens next is a blur in my memory. I take pictures, sing congratulations, distribute smiles, but my mind is far away. Somewhere unknown and certainly in a danger zone.

They say that playing with fire is dangerous. And when does that fire heat what is frozen by loss? I do not know the answer. I only know that the desire and hope that the scars are not so cruel, because I know that it will hurt me. In fact, he will slaughter me!


	11. let's go to another place

**All rights served to @milkseana on Wattpad**

get out of my way Nick- I try to be polite. She doesn't obey me.

\- please Gi, you said I was awesome and now you pretend you don't know me. Let me in with you- she takes my arm and tries to hug me. I push her away.

\- what part did you not understand. You were in bed with me too much last week. This is past. Don't humiliate yourself like that. I met her at Hesgher. She's someone's secretary there. She paid attention to me one day when I went to visit Mark and we went out. We had sex and that's it. It ended there. Now she is in front of me at my apartment. I don't know how she got the address. My head is racing. I just got back from the party and confused by what happened. Ellen is in my thoughts, her taste in my mouth and her smell on my clothes.

\- get in the car. Let's go somewhere else - I decide to go out with her. It will be good to calm down and forget this nonsense.

\- I knew you didn't forget me - she says with a smile and getting into my car.

\- I have one condition. You won't open your mouth to say anything. Except for other things you do so well. And so we end the night. In a hotel, in bed with the same woman. As always. The difference is that when I return to my apartment, I am not done as usual. For the first time in my life I feel that something is missing. I can't describe what it is. I went crazy for good. I fall asleep in a whirlwind of thoughts.

I wake up early the next day and go straight to the office. I finish setting up some defenses and charges that are pending. Then I make an appointment with a psychologist. I need to talk to someone and the things I have to say cannot be said to a friend. I thought of a psychiatrist, but I don't think I'm up to it. He agrees to attend me at the last hour, as I have an audience and I will spend the afternoon at the forum. Mark calls me as soon as I leave the courtroom.

\- talk man.

\- Hi Giacomo, I just called to see if everything is fine. You left the party saying nothing yesterday. Did you have a fight with Ellen?

\- no. She was tired and had no more bags to be playing her stupid boyfriend.

\- what happened between you? She was also strange, far, far away perhaps.

\- nothing. We kissed and it ended there. There will be nothing else. We are not going to bed. It's over, - I say, trying to convince myself.

\- but you weren't doing everything to get her to bed? You were holding hands with her and I know this is something rare my friend.

\- I realized that she is not worth it.

\- I think you realized the opposite. That she is worth a lot and you running away.

\- stop being a sucker Mark, I never run away from anything. You know me like no one and you know it. I just run from the altar of course, I can't become what you became - I say, already laughing.

\- you are the one who knows what is best for you. Just be careful, Giacomo. Ellen is suffering from some problems and you have no right to hurt her. Do it with those sluts you go out with.

\- my God, I thought she was no longer a girl who needed babysitting.

\- right. We will leave this matter for you to resolve then. But since you guys don't hate each other anymore, Lexie wants to have a barbecue here at home tomorrow night. She invited a friend of hers, Ellen, and I'm calling you and I'm going to call a few more friends. What do you think?

\- if there's going to be beer and Lexie's friends, I'm in.

\- then it'll be even more expensive. Take care. I hang up the phone, get in the car and go straight to the psychologist. I took a man to assist me, because a woman is going to fill my head with ideas. I would lose focus. I am attended by a man of about fifty years. His name is Ederson. He asks me to talk about childhood. I spend half an hour doing everything. Finally, he asks why I was consulting with him.

\- I'm confused. I always go out with the women I want. Then I forget that they exist and that's it. It ends. But there is a woman who pisses me off. I ended up kissing her and now my head is confused because I don't want to be thinking about her and I can't forget and ...

\- confusion is expressed in your words, Giacomo. Do you want it?

\- I do not know. I want It I think. But like the others. Let's go to bed and then bye.

\- this is what you want. But what do you really want? - he asks confusing me.

\- I wish not to stay here with you- I answer with all the sincerity of the world.

\- you are afraid Giacomo. Fear of loving someone. Why is this so bad?

\- because it's great that you go out with as many women as you want, without the hassle of an appointment.

\- if that were so good, you would not be aiming for anything else as you are doing now.

\- I am not wishing, craving or dreaming about anything. And you're just making me more confused. I Do not understand anything. The session is over - I say getting up. I'm leaving angry, because in the end, he seems to have misunderstood everything.

What the hell! I am not a bag where I could to go out with anyone, I decide to visit my mother. She knows how to treat me the way I deserve and is not filling my patience. I call warning that I'm going and when I arrive I already have a banquet prepared with everything I like and eat. My mom spoils me too much. I am an only child and she does everything for me.

\- son are you missing work?

\- I'm working hard mom. Dad brings a new case each day, one day he is a friend, the other day he is an acquaintance and so on.

\- yesterday he brought Chris Ivery to dinner here. He commented that you are taking care of his case. I was sad for him. He is very concerned about the family business and his niece destroying everything. Do you think he has a chance of winning the case?

\- he has mother. There is something about that guy I don't buy. But it is my job and I worked hard on this case. It will be difficult for the girl to have a chance.

\- I know you know how no one butchers in a court Giacomo- she says proudly.

\- let's leave the job aside mom. Tell me about yourself.

we spent the rest of the night talking about her stuff. My mother loves charity. If it weren't for my father, she would have already adopted fifty orphaned children. Every time she is faced with a sad picture, she returns home, cries and wants to adopt. In the end she and my father fight and she gives up. They always fight for the same reason, but they love each other very much. She has a huge heart, but she knows that my father is right. She can help, but she can't embrace the world. I leave there late at night.

Today there are no women. Animated agreement. I think I went back to being the Giacomo. I didn't dream about Ellen and that was already very good. Today I am going to show everyone, including myself, that I am the same and it does not affect me. I'll see her at dinner at Mark's. I'll take an escort. I call Nick, since she pissed me off so much yesterday, she can do me this favor today. She is euphoric at the invitation. The day is very stressful at work and when I get home and take a shower, I feel refreshed. As it is a barbecue, I wear jean shorts with sneakers and a short sleeve shirt. To provoke Ellen I leave three buttons open, leaving a part of my chest exposed and a small proof of a tattoo. I have the phrase "I live today. Tomorrow is tomorrow", tattooed on my chest. I live today, tomorrow is tomorrow. That's me. That is the motto of my life. I end up taking care of the perfume. Today I want to see her on fire!


	12. Jelous

**All rights served to @milkseana on Wattpad**

The day was long. The company has drained all of my energy. I spend the day hunched over papers and have avoided making any decisions. I can't get ahead of myself. I didn't have any meetings and avoided Chris as much as possible. When that happens I want to be prepared to resolve any issues. The unprepared Ellen must no longer exist. It just complicated everything. A mountain of papers to sign and pending things that I couldn't solve. There was chaos among employees who already know about the process and share opinions on which side they are on. Where I walk I hear whispers. I hired a management specialist to help me get started, but I don't want anyone to know. All Uncle Chris needs to screw me up even more is to know that I can't handle it.

When everyone leaves at six in the afternoon, Henrique, the guy I hired, arrives. Enters covertly. With that I leave the office late. Today is the day to make matters worse Lexie invited me to a barbecue at her house and I couldn't refuse. It is now nine at night and I am arriving at the party.

When I park the car, I see Giacomo's car. Damn, it hadn't even touched me that he could be here. Today I will ignore him. I'm not energized enough to be fighting with him. Lexie is coming to see me.

The barbecue is being served in the garden and to my surprise there is a huge table and everyone is already seated, including Giacomo and Leon. I'm not ashamed, but when Leon looks at me, I feel my face flush remembering that I grabbed him. I greet everyone from afar and Leon gets up and comes to hug me.

\- hi impulsive. I didn't know I would see you today- he says looking happy.

\- I didn't know you were coming either.

\- sit beside me- he takes me by the hand. Like a perfect gentleman, he pulls the chair out so I can sit. I feel Giacomo's eyes on me, who coincidentally is sitting in front of us. There are several people at the table. Lexie who is sitting next to Giacomo introduces me.

\- Ellen, this is Leandro who works with Mark, and his wife Mel. You know Giacomo, -she adds with a laugh,- and his escort Nick who works at Hesgher too. This is Meg, a childhood friend. And next to him is Leon, who apparently has already been introduced.

\- very well presented- Leon completes making me embarrassed.

\- Really? Where did you guys meet? -Mark asks. Apparently they didn't see the scene at the party.

\- we met at the zoo.

-Leon- Giacomo intonates his voice and Leon comes out almost like a lion, making a pun - and the jararaca snake. The idiot on his side, laughs and hugs him with amusement. Imbeciles. - the animals in the zoo must have more intelligence than you together. They must have met at Praça da Luz sometime in the morning - a place well known in São Paulo as a point of prostitution at night.

Giacomo scoreboard 1 x Ellen 1

\- it wasn't there, but the place is beautiful - the retard says. She did not understand. And Giacomo devours her with eyes full of anger.

\- people look at the level of stupidity. Let's stop it- Lexie interveres. Mark is talking to Leandro and still doesn't notice anything.

\- to answer your question Lexie, we met on the girls' birthday. Speaking of which, where are they?

\- sleeping, they go to bed early and wake up tomorrow- she added, smiling like a proud mother. A waiter passes by serving meat.

\- you can put very little on my plate please I'm not hungry.

\- she can't eat much. She's overweight - Giacomo interveres. What's this? I'm in minding my business and he keeps provoking me.

Score Giacomo 2 x Ellen 1

\- I really want to taste other things today - I say sarcastically looking at Leon!

Giacomo 2 x Ellen 2 scoreboard

\- then stop by the pharmacy and buy indigestion medication - he gives me an indignant look.

Giacomo 3 x Ellen 2 score

Mark interrupts us: - what's going on here? - he asks hugging Lexie and leaving a tender kiss on her hair- don't tell me they're fighting again?

\- in fact they are killing themselves and I do not understand the reason- Leon replies looking lost in the middle of the crossfire.

\- my friend, this story is old. These two do not support each other in time, although they tried to prove the opposite.

\- can you pretend you don't know each other and we will eat in peace- Lexie says with a pleading look.

\- it's fine with me, after all I didn't start it- I answer her. At that moment everyone at the table seems to have forgotten their affairs and looks at us with curiosity.

\- Leandro switch places, you and Mel with Ellen and Leon. We are not in the mood to watch UFC live today- Mark tries to put order in the house.

Leandro gladly accepts and we change places. Leon pulls back the chair so that I can sit and when he settles next to me, he puts a hand on my waist and pulls me close to his chest, whispering in my ear: - I am part of the things you want to taste today? I choke on the drink I brought to my lips. it's just getting out of my control. I notice Giacomo's eyes on us and he's frowning. He seems surprised by our intimacy. Me too.

\- was that an invitation Leon?

\- this is the gateway to a million things I want to taste with you- he replies, reinforcing the invitation with a wicked smile. I like the idea. How could you not please a wonderful man like Leon? But something bothers me and I can't stay away.

Giacomo's constant looks affect me, but from what I thought then I would have liked his looks. I move in the uncomfortable chair.

\- let's go to my apartment now. There we can talk and drink without intrusion - he makes the invitation noticing my discomfort.

\- I don't want to expose myself that way. We will wait to finish dinner. You give me your keys. Go out first and then we'll meet at your apartment to drink and talk - he pays attention to my words and his blue eyes search mine. I've never been so discreet, today I don't know why, but I don't want anyone to know.

We spent the rest of dinner talking. I find out that he also has a company and does business with Mark, hence the friendship. With Giacomo, they are only colleagues and went out to drink a few times, they are not great friends.

I also talk a lot with Meg, Lexie's friend, a cute girl. I take out my phone and we agree to go to the mall the other day. Giacomo didn't prove it to me anymore. He is distant on the table and every little bit clings to that thing. I don't remember her name. As we agreed Leon will leave and I wait a little longer.

After half an hour I get up and excuse Lexie to use the bathroom. I need to touch up my makeup. I go into her house and when I leave the bathroom, someone is waiting for me outside. Giacomo.

\- we need to talk.

\- I don't remember having anything to say to you, because snakes don't speak- I'm so angry that I almost choke on my words.

\- you need to be careful with Leon. I saw you agree to meet- he hesitates, as if he needs to tell me more. I cross my arms and hope that he continues - he uses women as something disposable.

\- and what do you do Giacomo? - I'm out of control with hate. Who is he to talk about Leon? When I realize I'm screaming and pointing my finger at his chest, which by the way is outrageously showing what he does with women.

-The one you brought today? Are you going to marry her? Where is she by the way? -I ask mockingly.

\- I sent her away by taxi- he replies and looks ashamed for the first time in his life for his actions.

\- this is a joke, right? Talk about Leon.

\- it's different. I do not deceive anyone. When a woman goes out with me, she knows it's just sex, she knows it's for one night. He will ask you to date, he will use you until you get sick and after you fall in love with him, then he will leave you, he will finish you off.

\- and why the concern Giacomo? As far as I know you can't stand me. Or is that jealously ? -I say, gritting my teeth. I am mortified by my words.

\- I'm not jealous of you and I really can't stand you. Only Mark said that you are going through a difficult time in life and I worried, in general I tend to worry about people - there was something in his eyes, it seemed to me to be afraid. We were silent for a few minutes, our eyes connected. We are so close that our breaths are mixed. Only I won't let him kiss me again. I will not be weak. He's playing me.

\- If Mark told you that I am going through a difficult time, I must have contacted you that I need to take care of myself, that I cannot count on anyone for that. So please leave me alone. I don't need someone to play with me.

I turn and leave before he sees the tears in my eyes. Before leaving I say goodbye to Lexie and Mark. Everyone else is gone. I get out and go to my car alone, which to my surprise has two flat tires.

This must be a joke. Two? Like a stationary car you can get two flat tires. Ahead, I see Giacomo leaning against his car watching the scene. No. It can't be what I'm thinking. Today someone is going to die. And dead people don't win the game.

Final score: Giacomo (in memory) 3 x Ellen 100 After all, killing your opponent should make you shoot the scoreboard!

**Depending on how much I like the new episode tomorrow I'll upload**


	13. first time

**All rights served to @milkseana on Wattpad**

**Giacomo**

You can go out with a thousand women. You could be a hustler like me. Do not put up with seeing a beautiful woman without wanting her in your bed. What you can't do is deceive a woman and make promises that aren't real. What you can't do is forget that what happened must be between four walls.

That's Leon's problem. He promises a million lies, fucks women and then sits down at a table with friends and tells things that don't belong to him. The first time I went out with him and Mark, he told me several things he had done with Nick. Yes, he already caught Nicole too. Not that she is an example of a woman, the most honorable.

But you arrive at a bar, know that those people are going to meet you, like Mark at work, and say that the woman is good in bed, tell in detail what she does and what she doesn't do, it's very slutty.

Ellen said that I am not the ideal person to talk about Leon. She is right in some places. Only I have something she doesn't know about. Character. So when I see that she is planning to go to his apartment, I freak out. Don't ask me why, I still haven't figured out the answer, I just know that I don't want her with him, I had to cut both tires on her car with a knife I kept in Lexie's house. I didn't steal it, I'll return it, at another dinner. Nobody will notice.

As usual she did not take this to a good mood and right now she is walking towards me with clenched wrists, as if she is holding a knife, her eyes are angry and her forehead has wrinkles.

Then she stops. I do not understand. She gets back in the car. Accelerates, stops and comes backwards. Done. Crazy. And she crashes her car into the back of my Porshe, which doesn't have a month of use. I had to walk away so I wouldn't be run over.

\- You went crazy - I cry with a lot of anger. I open the door of her car and pull her out.

\- that was for you to understand, that YOU- she screams and tries to release her arms that are trapped in my hand- are playing with fire. You do not know me. I have no limits.

-Can I know why you just destroyed my car and yours?-I ask, trying to stay calm. My desire is to remove my feelings and hit her.

\- not before you answer me, why did you cut my car tires.

\- me? - I ask, making myself offended - I did nothing. How can you think it was me? The tires were flat, you must have run over something before you got here.

\- look at those holes Giacomo - she points out - that was cut. If you were jealous, why don't you get screwed? Go after some slut and leave me alone.

\- you don't know Leon. One day you will thank me for that - I warned her as I let go of her arms that are already red from the pressure exerted by me without realizing it.

\- what are you going to do now? Kidnap me and arrest me? Because tomorrow if I want to go out with him, sleep with him, I'll do what I want.

\- you are acting on impulse today. Lie on the pillow and remember what I'm telling you. If you want, consult Mark. He will confirm what I am saying.

\- I will not consult anyone. I do what I want in my life, I'm not a child anymore. Now look at my car. No more walking, Giacomo, how am I leaving? There is no taxi around here.

\- my car is moving. I'll take you, I say with a smile, but I'm serious as soon as I see her face.

\- I'd rather go on foot, than with you.

\- there is no way to walk to Dandoca, this condominium is a long way from your home.

\- how do you know where I live?

\- I know everything - I answer

\- I already said that you are an imbecile right? - she asks already affirming. She gets in my car and closes on the door so hard, I put my hand on the rearview mirror to see if it hasn't fallen.

\- I thought you had a car at home. She doesn't answer and doesn't speak to me anymore. I turn on the sound and we follow the path in silence.

When we approach her house, which by the way, I know the address because I asked Mark before leaving - he didn't understand and I didn't explain

\- I realize that she is crying.

I realize that I'm an idiot and seeing her cry was something that hurt me inside. I pull the car over and take her arm gently before she gets out.

\- Ellen, don't cry child. Why are you crying? She doesn't respond and has her face turned. I put my hand on her face and turn it to me.

She must have been crying for a long time and I didn't notice. Of course, as always, I can only look at my own nose. Her eyes are red and the tears are coming steadily.

\- forgive me. If it was due to the tires, I will buy others, l'll also have your car repaired. I just screw up when I'm around you. I do not know why.

\- because you hate me- her voice is choked by crying- I never did anything to you. Now I get home, I already have a personal hell to live in and you get worse. I already have enough sorrows and relentless enemies, I don't need anything else. Why do you hate me?

I stay for a minute absorbing her words. What's wrong with her life? She has everything. Look at the mansion she has now. But her suffering is real and it is stamped on her face, transcribed in her words and spilled through her eyes.

\- I do not hate you. It's Impossible to hate you Ellen I pass my finger trying to contain a tear that runs down her pink cheeks - you provoke a lot of feelings in me that I can't understand or explain, I just know that it's not hate. She is so fragile that I feel like hugging her and saying it will be okay, but I can't. I don't know if everything will be okay. I don't know what's going on with her and I'm not good enough to promise things I can't keep.

\- want to tell me what's going on? She shakes her head. - can you forgive me? I ask in agony, feeling helpless.

She nods and looks down at her hands. I lift her face affectionately making her face me again and I approach. I kiss the tears that flow, I kiss her eyes and finally I touch my lips to hers. Lightly, with love.

\- I am everything you say. Asshole, idiot. All. There are still a few adjectives to add. I don't know how to be different. But if you forgive me, I want to try to be different. For you and with you- my lips touch hers again and her breath is the sweetest perfume I ever exhaled in my existence.

Leaving a trail of kisses up to her neck, I whisper in her ear: - I am a guy who always knew my route, my destiny. With you I long to be lost. I want you to be my weak point and I want to be your sin, your biggest mistake. I'm not the best person and I'm so selfish that I don't want to give you up.

\- Giacomo ...- she tries to speak, but I cover her lips with mine and I really kiss her, with the desire of a sinner and with the ferocity of an avalanche.

\- I am not good and I will not be your angel. But let me try, without promises and without tomorrow's - I say, separating my lips from hers - because I just can't control myself close to you and I want you, I want you so much. I kiss her mouth as my hands come down her back making her bend forward. I continue to run my fingers all over her body, slowly and intimately.

\- Giacomo ...- she pronounces my name hoarsely.

I get hold of her mouth again and tangle my fingers through her soft curls. Pulling her head to the side, I slide my mouth down her fragile neck and feel her breath quicken, to the beat of my heart.

\- oh Ellen, I never thought ...

I stop at my thought. I never thought I wanted more than one night with a woman. I never dreamed of losing myself in feelings like now. When my hands slide to unzip her dress, I know I'm opening up a lot more, opening my heart and stop being one hundred percent Giacomo !!!!!

**Sorry for not updating more often it's just with everything going on with merluca and Alex and the show I've been really sad and heartbroken after what happened with all the good couples in the show**

**I'll try to keep this story up to date but for now here is another chapter hope you enjoy it️**


	14. evident frustration

**All rights served to @milkseana on Wattpad**

"Let me make you my wife tonight," he pleaded in a hoarse voice, driving me soft with kisses down my neck, down to my cleavage. His skillful fingers unzipped my dress.

-Let me do what I most desire these last few days- he continues with sucking on my neck.

I suddenly realize where I'm going and the terrain seems unstable. With no guarantees of how true his promises are and how much desire makes him say what he says, I walk away.

I'm panting and I don't know where I got so much control to get away from him.

\- what is it? Did I say something wrong? He asks with evident frustration.

\- no, Giacomo it's too early. What if I'm just another one to give myself to you and then be forgotten like a worthless toy?

\- Ellen look at me in the eye - he replied looking offended

\- I'm not promising you marriage, but I'm offering more than I ever did. Give me a chance.

\- I'm giving it to you. Only today we will end here and if you are really willing to do more, you will know the exact moment to go further. Not in a car like two teenagers.

\- if you want we can come into your house- he invites himself with grace

\- we will leave again tomorrow. I have enough patience- I burst out laughing. Patience and Giacomo don't match.

\- what are you laughing at?

\- his fingers run over my lips- I close my eyes with the caress

\- you look beautiful when you smile. You should do this more often. Sadness doesn't suit you.

\- I'm trying, sometimes it's difficult.

\- I will endeavor to make you smile. I tend to be good at this. And I also always get what I want, he warned, pulling me into another kiss.

\- tomorrow then. Where are we going? I ask curiously.

\- it's a surprise - he replies with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

I open the door to go down and he grabs me again.

\- that way we will spend the night here in the car Mr, Giacomo Gianniotti.

\- Giacomo Gianniotti? that's the intention- he says.

-Yes! Mr. Gianniotti, I need to work tomorrow. Let me out.

We kiss again and get out of the car with a silly smile on our face. I don't want to think about the consequences of our relationship. I want to remind myself that maybe I never felt that way and that he somehow brought something back into me that died with my parents. The hope of being happy again.

When I enter the house, I look at a picture of my mother on the living room table and smile for the first time looking at a memory of her.

\- if you were here mom, i would tell you i'm in love. You would probably look scared, because I never said that to you. In the end you would hug me and say "Ellen let your feet guide you and do not reach out first than the soles of your feet. If you do, you will not stumble or fall into the abyss. My brave girl". -You always said that when I was lost. When I lost you I thought my courage was going away with you. But I realized that that's not it mother. It's here inside me, stronger now.

I let the tears fall. I'm so scared, afraid of losing everything they've built. Fear of falling in love and then being abandoned. I know that what I feel for him is different. I know I won't be able to pick up the pieces again if Giacomo hurts me. Only I'll be brave. I will fight for what is mine and for Giacomo.

That night, I slept with a smile on my face reminding me of him and the salty taste of tears in my mouth.

When the day dawns, I feel as well as I haven't in a long time. Today I'm going to speak to a lawyer. I did a search on the internet and found one that seems to be awesome. His name is Joshua Castro. At the appointed time I enter his office. He gives me all the coordinates of what we are going to do in defense. He asks for several papers that will be needed and I have to provide them. We close a partnership.

I leave more relieved there. He says that I have a good chance of winning the case and that it is very difficult for Uncle Chris to take everything that is mine. I arrive at the office excited. I tell everything that happened with Giacomo to Luan.

\- then I'll pass out just to imagine that man grabbing you- he says, fanning himself.

\- control yourself Luan- I say laughing at the scene.

I solve thousands of things that were late. I am relieved when I see the results of this week's spreadsheet, showing that we're stabilizing again and Pompeo started making profits again. Nothing exorbitant, but we stopped losing money. I also learned that Uncle Chris had to be away for two days to solve some problems in Porto. Then I call a meeting with all Pompeo employees. Today I'm going to start making his skull. I shudder to the base when I approach the auditorium and see hundreds of people sitting waiting for my speech.

\- Good afternoon guys- I start taking a deep breath- I called you all here today because I didn't have the strength to speak so far. Things got complicated with the death of my parents and I realized that you were divided with what has happened between me and Chris. I pause and continue: - I'm not here to speak ill of my uncle. I'm here to talk about the future of Pompeo imports. My parents built all this aiming to cross all borders. The borders of countries and that of human beings. They fought to the death and accomplished much more than they ever dreamed of. Unfortunately they were not able to be immortal and were gone too soon and much earlier than I was prepared to imagine - my eyes are full of tears, but today I will not shed any of them. - but here I am. I was not prepared, but sometimes a soldier who goes to war prepares so much, arms himself so much that extreme confidence in himself betrays him and he forgets that the enemy has also prepared himself. He ends up dying. Perhaps that other soldier who did not prepare and was recruited at the last minute, without choice and without training, enters the battlefield so frightened that even a mosquito is perceptible by his keen senses in search of survival. - I will not say that I was prepared, that I entered knowing everything. I did not prepare, I was summoned without training and I went into this war scared. Only my father and mother left me a weapon that my enemy does not know. Love for others and respect for the loyal. If you remember them, you will be sure that I was instructed with values, with principles. I am not asking you to love me or close your eyes to my mistakes. I'm asking for a vote of confidence and help. I will be available to receive any of you in my office, for any suggestions or criticisms. I am giving my word that Romero will get up, whatever the cost.

I get a standing ovation for them and leave, feeling that things are starting to get better and maybe the world is not plotting against me. Gi sends me a message marking the time that will pass to pick me up. I am more anxious than ever.

As I don't know where we are going, I put on a very tight black dress, which makes me both ready for a chic place and not exaggerated if we go for something simpler. I spend hours getting ready and when he calls saying he has arrived, he still has to wait a few minutes for me to finish dressing.

When I open the door I have a vision of paradise. He is leaning against his car, which is another black Porshe and this one is not dented. He is wearing an elegant suit and comes to me already stealing a kiss and letting me be air with his intoxicating perfume.

\- Are you sure we can't skip some parts and go straight to your room? - he asks.

\- No you pervert- I answer smiling.

\- So, let's go. You look beautiful and if we don't get to the restaurant soon, I'll end up grabbing you until you give in.

He opens the door for me like a perfect gentleman, gets in the car and we goout.

\- Won't you tell me where we're going?

\- my God how curious you are. No, I will not say. I'll just give you the guarantee that it will be unforgettable.

\- the place? - I ask.

\- no. Dinner and my company.

\- You are very convinced you know- I comment with a laugh.

We spent the rest of the way talking about the songs that play from his flash drive. It does not go unnoticed to me, that one of his hands that is not on the wheel, does not release mine for even a minute, and that his fingers pass affectionately through it. He stops in front of the Italy Tower.

\- wow are you taking me to dinner on the italy terrace? I love these places.

\- this is just the beginning child- he warns me, picking my curiosity. I feel my legs weaken when we reach the top.

The restaurant is empty, closed just for the two of us, all lit by candles, a syrup piano playing and the view of São Paulo in the background, with the full moon and its star.

\- today you will be mine alone - he whispers in my ear, but as a warning, rather than an invitation!

_Please let me know if any of you would like me to continue ️_


	15. the dinner

**All rights served to @milkseana on Wattpad**

She was looking at me with wide eyes. I can say what a surprise. But not more than me with my attitudes. Suddenly I forgot that I had rules, I forgot that the priority was always my pleasure and I realize that a simple smile from her already makes my day happy.

\- How did you manage to close this restaurant just for the two of us? - she asks in amazement.

\- I already said that you are very curious. Have you ever dared to say "paying well, how bad is it?"

\- she doesn't even imagine how much I paid, nor do I believe I spent so much. I'm going to sleep poorer tonight. I turn away from her and look at her for a moment.

\- what is it? she whispers.

\- You are beautiful, I don't know how I didn't notice before - I say confused.

And kiss her again, taking my time. Exploring her mouth and my feelings.

\- Let's have dinner, before I ...- I won't say that I want to grab her again. I promised to be patient.

\- before what? - she asks with malice in her eyes.

\- before you starve to death. We sit down and order. We ordered pasta and wine to accompany.

\- I loved the surprise Gi. Thank you, you have brightened my days,-she says quietly. I reach out and take her hand from across the table.

\- and you have made me experience feelings that I didn't know I had.

We look at each other as if that moment were unique in our lives.

\- I want to know all about you. I just know you're called Ellen and you're friends with Lexie.

\- You also know that I'm annoying, dramatic and a lot of other things that you already called me.

\- I'm not proud of the things I said to you - I say with reluctance - only that the past doesn't matter, because you didn't praise me too much that I remember.

\- truth. You don't have much to know about me. I like bags, traveling, I like to get flowers, my favorite color is Red, my dream is to go to Orlando to meet Mickey and see the whale show, I have a dog that I love, I studied fashion in the USA and worked as a model there too , today I am responsible for a large company in my family and I am alone in the world. That's all, -she says over and over. But what caught my attention the most was her last words. Alone? How?

\- did you fight with your family?

\- in fact my parents died and I have no close relatives - the memory touches her and I am disturbed by the news. I always imagined Ellen as a spoiled girl. I created all the wrong concepts about her.

\- and when was it, a long time ago?

\- let's not spoil the night talking about it. In a little while I will start crying like a fool, -she says, wiping away some tears that betrayed her.

\- certainly child. The other day you tell me. Now that I know you've worked as a model, I want one of those photo shoots with you in lingerie as a gift - I say changing the subject I'm already getting an assortment of your lips.

\- maybe one day, if you deserve it.

\- I don't deserve it yet? I thought I was trying so hard - I look like a victim.

\- I don't know how to buy you Giacomo. Now I want to know about you. What do you have to say to me?

\- What do you know about me? - I ask

\- that you are beautiful, a brilliant lawyer, who already sleeps with half the female population of São Paulo, who has the largest collection of Porshes in the state, who spends more money than other millionaires in Brazil and that has the biggest ego on the planet- she says already laughing like a fool.

\- you forgot to mention something that is the biggest in the universe - I say provoking.

\- Really? What?

\- I can't say the name. The place is not suitable, but I will show you in bed- she chokes on her wine and looks at me in amazement.

\- Giacomo, someone needs to end this ego of yours.

\- I am playing child- I say to calm her down- in fact it is not a lie at all. There is a great truth in the middle of my legs - this time I laugh out loud.

\- my God you are a worse convinced than I imagined - she says through the laughter.

\- in fact I just want to see you happy- and without controlling myself to kiss her again. I don't know what my problem is, I look like a teenager today.

-We will dance until dinner arrives- I invite her, already pulling her by the arm.

\- you are an amazing man Giacomo. You have a thousand faces. I am willing to know each one of them and choose my favorite- she says in my ear, teasing me, while we dance embracing to the music of "say you love me".

\- and what will be your favorite? - I asked back with a bite on her neck.

\- do not know yet. I like Giacomo romantic, wild, sexy. I'll decide the favorite, then I'll tell you. I just don't like the quarrelsome Giacomo.

\- does Ellen have many faces too?

\- no Ellen is not very surprising. I tend to be more predictable.

I burst out laughing. She looks at me with questioning eyes.

\- you have nothing predictable child. Or did you forget that the first time you saw me you punched me in the face?

\- I was actually defending Lexie. She is like family and never knew how to defend herself.

\- we have a heroine here. Wonder Woman. I like it. I shut up and enjoyed the music hugging her, open to everyone. Feeling her perfume and the texture of her skin against my face.

\- if I could make time stop now - she says sighing. - would be great. It would be perfect.

We stop dancing when food is served. We ate and talked for over an hour and then decided to leave. When I get in the car. I can't take it and ask.

\- where are we going baby. To your house?

\- Yes. Do you have another suggestion?

\- I have several- I say already wondering where I want the night to end.

\- one that convinces me to change my destiny? - she says referring to her house.

\- a decision that will change your destiny forever - I say without paying necessary attention to how strong those words sound, full of promises, which I don't know if I'm prepared to keep.

\- how much can it hurt me Giacomo? - she asks looking at me.

The music playing in the car fills the silence. I do not know what to say. I am also lost and I am also afraid.

\- your silence says it all. Please Giacomo take me home - her voice is full of resentment and she turns her face away from me. My eyes are filled with sadness, but damn it, I can't promise what if don't know if I'm able to keep it.

\- heart please don't do it- I try to take her hand. She doesn't let me and looks at me angrily in the eyes.

\- I am not your heart. I am nothing of yours - she says revolting

\- don't be childish Ellen. I'm not promising you marriage, because I'm not a guy like Leon. I don't make promises that I won't keep. My God, I am also lost in all this and I am trying to do the right thing for the first time in my life - I spoke with bitterness in my voice - give me a chance. I don't know if I can change, but I want to for you. She doesn't answer and when I park in front of her house she hurries down.

\- hell- I cry as I go down behind her- wait Ellen, don't make me an idiot. She stops and looks at me startled by my screams. - do you realize how difficult it was to do what I did today? I never need to run after any woman. I don't have to worry about dinner, with details. Now I'm here being made a fool of myself, humiliating myself for you who doesn't want to hear me.

\- you're wrong Giacomo. I'm not making a fool of you. You're an idiot. I already said that I'm not like the women you're used to seeing. Grow up. Be a real man and not a spoiled brat like you are, and then look for me. Because to prove to me that you have changed and that you deserve my love ...- she is out of control shouting those words and the word love does not go unnoticed and shivers me-you will have to do much more than a stupid dinner.

\- stupid dinner? - I shake my head in disagreement, I did everything in the best possible way and now the dinner was stupid

\- you need to grow up and stop finding the last cookie in the package. I get out and get in the car slamming the door. I start screeching my tires. - that imbecile, wasn't it good without complications? Weren't you happy with the life you had? - I wonder nervously throwing punches at the steering wheel

\- Ellen will get me in trouble, I always knew that. Forget that woman and that's it. I head for a nightclub. I will prove to myself that she is just another unimportant one!

_Thank you for those who commented you really motivate me to continue posting so I will be updating two chapters every day_


	16. my babydoll

**All rights served to @milkseana on Wattpad**

Ellen

"_Last cookie in the pack_".

The words still echoed in my ears after he was gone, like a madman screeching his tires.

\- idiot. For you I will be the last cookie in the package and not any package. Swiss cookies you asshole-I say huffing with anger.

Everything was going so well, dinner, his words. Only he decided to go further. For Giacomo, sex can be just sex. I'm not like that. I only went to bed with two people who were my boyfriends and I really had feelings for them. With Giacomo it's worse. I know that I am falling in love with him and if I surrender, there will be nothing left of my heart when he leaves me. I need him to be sincere, to have feelings. I am not asking as he said, to marry him. But if it is for him to do as he always does and forget the next morning, I will continue to hate him, as I always have.

When I go home I lie on the couch. Bartolomeu my dog approaches.

\- I have been so absent with you, my little one. After they died I abandoned you- I say while I caress his little head. He wags his tail happily and lies down beside me.

He is a brown pug, small and docile. I bought him when I was in the USA and we didn't part ways anymore. I am lost in my thoughts until I hear the intercom ring. I look at the camera monitor and see Lexie, with the girls and the nanny. That's weird. It's almost midnight. I open the door and startled when I see her crying.

-God, what happened?-I ask, startled.

\- oh Ellen ...- she almost can't speak because she is crying so much

\- Mark is an asshole. I hate him.

\- do not tell me that the perfect couple had their first fight? - I ask non conformed - if this happened I will completely discredit love and marriage. Come in. I will accommodate the girls and wait for me in the room.

I pick Sophia up and the nanny picks up Melanie. They both look scared.

\- my girls, everything will be fine here at Aunt Ellen's house. Mom is very hysterical- I just try to calm them down, although they must not know the word hysterical.

\- what happened Deborah? - I ask the nanny, as we go up to my room.

\- I don't know Miss Ellen. They started arguing, shouting in the bedroom and then Lexie asked me to pack the girls' bag and come with her.

\- right. Give the girls a bath in the bathtub to distract them. There are ducklings in the closet. Then put them on my bed and see if you can get them to sleep.

\- leave it to me. I kiss them both and go back to the living room. Lexie is sitting with her face in her hands crying copiously. I approach and hug her. She hugs me back and we stay like that for several minutes, until we can speak.

\- he doesn't even want to hear that I'm going back to work. I studied so much and now I spend the day at home. I take care of my daughters, but all day Ellen, I feel worthless - she says through tears - I wanted to work even if it was part time at Hesgher.

\- wow, Mark is grimace. Why doesn't he want you to work? Is he jealous?

\- no. He said that I will not take good care of my daughters and said that if I work, he will find another woman to take good care of his daughters - she chokes on crying when she says that - he does not love me anymore. He's tired of me, he wants to get another one. I hate him, I hate him.

\- Mark is not like that. You know Mark- I run a hand through her hair and she lays her head on my chest, she looks exhausted- he does silly things, he's a caveman, but he loves you too much. He only said that because he must have been nervous.

\- no. He shouted loudly "you don't want to take care of my daughters? Then leave them here and I will find a woman to take care of them".- she gestures with her hand, as if Mark were here. - Mark's cruel. And does he know you're here?

\- If I know him, no. Otherwise, he would be here to pick up his daughters. I snuck out after he went to sleep. can I stay here?

\- of course Lexie. If you want to come and live with me I will love it. I hate the loneliness. Let's eat something and sleep. You look tired.

\- I won't eat and I don't even know if I'm going to sleep. I hate him, only I love him too much- she says like a lost little girl.

\- how can you love and hate? I ask myself. Remembering the discussion with Giacomo.

\- I don't know Ellen, I don't know.

\- it was just a fight. Tomorrow is another day and you will be kissing. She nods and we go to the bedroom. The nanny tries to make the girls sleep, but they don't stop.

\- you can leave Deborah. You can go to the guest room next door and rest.

\- Yes. Mrs. Lexie, if you need to, you can call me. Excuse me- she says and leaves.

\- you are very naughty. Did you want to party?

\- The two look at me laughing. I lie down on the bed and start tickling the two and start laughing.

\- mama- Melanie stretches her arms wanting to be picked up

\- come my love- Lexie picks her up and starts to lull her. I do the same with Sophia and they fall asleep quickly. We set them down in the middle of the bed and lay one on each side.

My bed is huge, it fits an entire family well. That was always unnecessary, but today it's been great. We lay in silence. I can't fall asleep. Lexie breaks the silence.

\- you are not well right? What happened?

\- nothing you have to worry about today. There are already many things in that little head.

\- you can tell me. If I know you well, you're dying to vent. I laugh at the comment. She knows me like no one.

\- do you think Giacomo can change one day? Become a family man like Mark?

\- I think you already know my answer. I love that headless one too much, but he serves as a friend, nothing more. I've seen what he does with the women he sleeps with and I guarantee you, it's not pretty. I let out a rueful sigh.

\- you fell in love with him didn't you?

\- is that a question or a statement Lexie?

\- it's a question, I already know the answer

\- she replies. - I don't know what I feel. I only know that I am entering a combat zone, full of minefields and with the certainty that I can only get hurt. We were silent, each with their suffering and ended up falling asleep.

When dawn comes, I call Luan and tell him that I'm going to Pompeo after lunch. I need to help Lexie and that stubborn Mark. I think about waking up the three who sleep soundly, but first I go down and go to the kitchen, tell the cook that we will have visits for breakfast.

When I go down the stairs I can already hear someone banging on the door. Mark has arrived. The show will start.

I open it slowly and he invades my house like a hurricane, accompanied by the tornado Giacomo.

\- what a pleasant way to start the day. I thought it was just Giacomo who had no education, but you Mark Sloan? This is looking like a cavalry.

\- where is she? - Mark asks altered. He has dark circles, red eyes and a small cut on his lashes- please tell me they are here?

\- calm Mark. They're here, sleeping. Or they were sleeping, right before this scandal. Your face is bleeding.

\- I crashed the car coming here and Giacomo had to bring me.

\- they are there in my room, go there and behave like the man Lexie deserves. You hurt her very much - I scold him. He doesn't even finish listening and runs up the stairs. I realize that I am almost naked, wearing only a baby doll, when I notice Giacomo's eyes on my legs.

\- what is it? Never seen them?- I tease him.

\- full of cellulite? no- he replies. Idiot, a thousand times idiot. I do not let myself be overwhelmed by the comment.

I smile and say: - baby, your eyes don't say that you thought my legs were ugly and something there also tells me that you are very excited. He is speechless. Touché.

\- now get out of my house. You have not been invited.

\- I only go out with Mark and Lexie. She must have done this madness because of you, you snake, you must have turned her head.

\- I am not to blame if your friend is an insensitive and ignorant scream. He has this power to take me seriously.

\- he is only thinking of the best for them.

\- not always the best for you men who only think with your head down, is the best for us.

\- why are you including yourself in this conversation? Remembering yesterday, when your eyes begged to grab me and your head, which is the size of an egg, did it become difficult? What is? Did you think I was going to beg baby?

\- it wouldn't be a bad idea to see you begging for something Giacomo. But I did not lower myself to those levels. Nothing that comes from you matters to me, nothing understood?

We are very close. I can feel his breath touching my skin. I wake up to real life when I hear the noise of children. When I look, I see Lexie hugging Mark. Each has one of their daughters in their arms. The scene is beautiful. I knew the fight wasn't going to last. I have never seen love as great as theirs. My eyes fill with tears at the scene.

\- my God Mark. You said you were going to kill her- Giacomo comments smiling. He looks happy for his friend.

\- I'll kill her when I get home from kissing her so much - Mark says trying to hug the three possessively - I'm an asshole, that's all - he scolds himself.

\- I'm leaving by taxi Gi, you don't have to worry about me. You can go to work, you've helped me a lot today. You've spent a lot for me.

I Whisper in Lexie's ear when she hugs me: - it was too easy, you should have done more with him.

\- he crashed the car, cried all night and asked for a thousand pardons. It was enough - she walks away and winks at me. Women. We are powerful when a man loves us.

They leave and Giacomo remains standing in the middle of the room looking at me.

\- what, never seen? - I ask the same question again.

\- not so beautiful- he replies.

I open my mouth to answer. He won't let me. Holds me, lifts me off the floor and kisses me. I literally feel like I'm in the clouds!


	17. our first time 18 and older

**All rights served to @milkseana on Wattpad**

**If you are a person under the age of 18 DO NOT READ. **

_**Giacomo**_

As Freud already said "it is not always the reason that governs our actions. Irrational impulses determine our thoughts, our dreams and our actions".

From the first moment I laid eyes on Ellen I knew something was wrong with me, after all she punched me in the face and I thought in that minute "man this woman must be a beast bed". I repudiated my thoughts and buried them in the depths of my being. I tried to govern myself by reason and hate her above all, because deep down I always knew that she destabilized something in me. She was rooted in my soul from the first minute that my eyes looked into hers. When I left her at home after the fight, I decided to prove to myself that she didn't matter. I arrived at the nightclub and surrounded myself with beautiful women. Only they all had some defect. Her hair was not stale like Ellen's, her lips were not like hers, the curves of their bodies didn't even compare to her. Hell. I cursed them all and finally chose one that seemed acceptable. At the time of the presentations, guess what? She was called Ellen. I don't know if it was punishment, plague or macumba. I turned my back and returned home dry, more frustrated than in my entire life. I decided to act with reason, to forget her for good and I swore that the next day I would find some woman and take her to bed. It could only be abstinence from sex, which has caused me hallucinations with her, since it she is in all my dreams and thoughts.

When Mark forced me to go to her house, I suspected he was in trouble. When I saw her in a babydoll in the room, I knew she was screwed. And when I took her in my arms and kissed her mouth, I was sure that I am in love. So I make room for my irrational impulses and abandon reason. Her arm wraps around me as I lift her off the floor, as if she needs to hold on to keep from falling and getting hurt. A simple gesture that shows all her fear, the fear of breaking. I lift her ass and caress her lips gently and kiss her again. I can feel the pulsations in our bodies as I carry her up the stairs to her room, which I don't even know.

\- where is your room?

\- over there ...- she murmurs breathlessly, pointing to a door on the right. At long strides I carry her, barely seeing what was left behind, ecstatic. When I find her room, I place another hot kiss on her lips, place her on the bed and lean over her body. She looks reluctant.

\- What was it baby? - I ask with my lips close to her ear, already enjoying and nibbling lightly on her ear.

\- I don't have sex for sex Giacomo ...

-shhhh- I stop her words by covering her lips with my fingers- and I don't make love by having sex baby- I answer without believing that those words came out of my mouth. -I found you very attractive with that black Babydoll, it seemed the seduction itself. - Finally i remove her Babydoll leaving her with only a black lingerie, I nibble her nipple still covered by the bra fabric, that was very good.

Then I kiss her and all doubts dissipate. My hands go down over her body, dominating her. I slowly start to take off her bra with one hand and with the other I begin to draw contours on her breast, with my tongue hot and wet. A deep tremor takes me when I suck on one of her nipples.

\- I still hate you and I haven't forgotten that I have cellulite- her husky voice tells me.

\- I know you hate me- I put my hand down her belly, approaching her panties and she lets out a sigh - you hate that, don't you? - I caress her intimacy over the black panties.

\- yes i ha ...- she can't finish the sentence, and moans, while my nimble fingers open her panties - if our hatred always ends like this, I promise to hate you forever- I tell her, she stared at me full of desire. Biting her luscious lips ... I close my eyes and hold my breath and slide my fingers into the source of her desire.

\- Giii- she whispered desperately.

\- You are beautiful, perfect heart, sculpted to be unique, much more incredible than in my dreams - I say without looking away and already taking off my pants.

-have you been dreaming about me?- she asks with a mischievous look.

\- every day- then, without any pants, I lie on her and losing all control that I had left, I own her and she surrenders.

**_Ellen_**

Words cease, with no space for them, our moans and breaths as the only sounds to be heard. I took advantage of the moment and started to open the buttons on his shirt, revealing a beautiful breastplate. I dropped my hand and saw his vision ... WHAT MAN! WHAT MAN! He was wearing a white boxer, I bent down to stand at a favorable height and licked the entire length of Apollo's path and went down the underwear that revealed something I longed to see and wow ... What size was that all? Ignoring any kind of thought, I went back to work with my tongue, with one hand I moved precise ways to stimulate him and with my tongue I licked the head of his penis that throbbed in my hand circulated. He murmured a few words as I started to make movements with my mouth that could only reach halfway as the size did not allow me to go further. His hands held my hair and I was getting more and more excited and crazy to feel him inside me too, but it didn't take long and he pushed me away.

-What's it? - I ask looking into his eyes I could see that they burned with desire it was like looking into the eyes of a wild animal. But so romantic

-Now, it's my turn. - He spoke hoarse and pulled me to the bed, he pushes me away, and without waiting he opened my legs and tears my panties with fury, that was so sexy that I groaned. He kissed each side of my thighs, his hand went over my already wet sex making me shiver, and he stuck two fingers in my entrance I arch my back and scratch his broad back with my big nails I felt his finger coming out and coming in very slowly it was excruciating and at the same time pleasurable.

He runs his tongue over my clit and I let out a loud moan, he knows how to do a good job, when I was almost there he noticed that I was about to come then stoped and returned his lips to my mouth in a wild kiss. I feel him penetrating me at once and I cross my legs around his hips as he moved into me, my body was in a mixture of sensations that made me roll my eyes. I changed places getting on top, and I rode him, he roared and spoke some dirty words that only made me more excited than I already was. I started to feel that soon I would reach my maximum and he was also very close, I moved faster and he squeezed my thighs so tightly that it made me crazy, so I did, which in time I didn't feel that wonderful feeling that made me scream with pleasure.

-I can't take it anymore ... ohh...ohh...

-Ellen , I'm trying to remember if at some other time in my life I wanted a woman so much. Nothing comes to mind. His hands seem to be everywhere on my body, touching me, scratching me. The desire governing our senses and feelings, our emotions. Delighted by the intensity and intoxicated by the looks.

_**Giacomo**_

Then, as if in a perfect fit, I heard her scream my name and burst with pleasure at the same moment. Shattering the sunlight to pieces, with the certainty that it will only be remade at the junction of the two. At that moment I knew that I would never be the same with anyone else, since perfection cannot be achieved. As I tried to catch my breath and get her off me, I knew I would need her for much, much more.

\- heart we are in trouble - I said still looking for the missing air.

\- why?

\- because we are going to have to hate each other much, much more often. She laughs at the comments. I lie at her side and we look at the ceiling.

\- Giacomo, do you think this can work?

\- what baby.?

\- the two of us together. Without a condom, fuel and fire.

\- if we always end up like this in bed, I think it can work very well.

-Gi, did you compare me to the other thousands you've already taken to bed?- She asks, turning her face and looking at me.

\- there are things that cannot be compared- I answered with all the sincerity of my heart. Her eyes filled with sadness and they shone with tears. I was lost, without understanding.

\- they were much better of course. Very experienced - she replied dryly. Then I understood her hurt. She understood the opposite.

\- not. You got it wrong, kid. There is no comparison with you. With you it was perfect and unique. Why do you get hurt like that?-I stroke her hair and pull her close in a hug.

\- it's complicated to be with you. I don't know what is real and what is not.

\- look me in the eye and say that what you felt, what just happened wasn't real? If you are not able to answer that question, I will do it all over again, until you understand that it was not just desire, that there was much more involved.

\- I don't know how to answer that question and maybe I don't know the answer for the next ten- she says, already putting herself on top of me and kissing me.

_And there we go to another sex of people who hate each other._


	18. her uncle

**All rights served to @milkseana on Wattpad**

Giacomo

\- I need to feed myself. I am terribly weak- she complains still naked beside me on the bed.

\- I'll let you eat and go to the office baby. I'm bogged down with work and it should be almost midday.

\- could you have lunch with me, please- she gets on her knees on the bed and hands on her chest.

\- I already knew you were spoiled, so I won't complain. We kiss and decide to go, or we won't get out of bed today. We say goodbye, already agreeing we meet tomorrow.

This Giacomo is not me. I get in the car already missing her. When I arrive at the office my father is scared of my delay. I never miss part-time work, even when I'm sick. He waits for me inside my office and already bombs me.

\- son you disappeared. I called on your cell phone and nothing. I was almost calling the police.

\- it's all right dad. I slept too much. I've been working too hard - I justify myself.

\- I'll pretend that I believe you didn't have a tail in a skirt. You don't look like you just woke up. I need to talk to you.

\- if it is to get any more cases, I am out. Forget it.

\- that's not it. Chris invited us to a party next week. A dinner in honor of his brother and sister-in-law who passed away. It will be the day after the first hearing.

\- he will make an average, thinking of stealing the two who are in the turmoil and paying homage-I say smiling. This guy's ideas are ridiculous, but I confess, he knows how to play.

\- don't talk about him like that Gi. You don't know him, you don't know how human he is. He has done me many favors. - certainly father I agree not to irritate him

\- you can confirm my presence.

\- he also left this envelope with me- he points on the table- there are several pictures of his niece kissing several different men. He said it will help to prove that she is emotionally unstable.

\- ask to put it in the process folder. If we need to, I can use it. I don't think we will need to play so low, after all if he is spying on her and taking these pictures, she will end up suing him.

\- he assured me that the photos were taken from family albums.

\- and you came back to believe in Santa Claus father.

\- Well, I'm going to lunch and let you work.

After he leaves, I dwell on work, only I can't concentrate. My mind is on a beautiful woman, who came in making a mess and turned my life upside down. I am not good at this, nor do I have experience in the area, but I will ask her to be my girlfriend. Giacomo Gianniotti dating. They'll think it's a joke, even though it's the first time in my life that I'm serious. I decide to go out and buy her a present. There's only one problem. I'm a little over the top with gifts!


	19. strong and sugar-free coffee

**All rights served to @milkseana on Wattpad**

\- hey, WAKE UP

I jumped up on the chair when I hear Luan scream.

\- don't scream early, my ears are sensitive.

\- early Ellen? It's three o'clock in the afternoon and you've been looking like a fool for half an hour, smiling alone - with a deep sigh he adds - why can't I find a man like that too, tell me?

\- because there is only one and is already mine.

\- if i remember well, until yesterday he was the worst man on earth. I collected the worst adjectives in the world, my chief goddess.

\- things have changed. That was it.

I get up and go to get a coffee, avoiding Luan's comments. There is no way to explain that one day you hate someone and the next you love them. My cell phone on the table rings.

\- answer for me Luan, I'm out of patience today. I help myself with a very strong, sugar-free coffee. Sugar is fattening. I choke and let the drink spill into my blouse when I hear Luan speak: - I'll tell you that you did the advertisement, I know it's huge. You have a brother? My God is Giacomo. I run and take the phone out of his hand.

\- you went crazy, get out of here and call the lawyer. Let me know I'm going to be half an hour late for the meeting.

Today we are going to settle the last details of the audience. I don't let it show and I don't say anything to anyone, but I'm scared to death. Luan sulks with the scolding, knocking on the door. Yes it's not normal, I have a secretary, whatever, very temperamental.

\- hi heart, I didn't know that you had already talked about me so well. I told you that I had great things to show you- Giacomo comments mockingly.

\- Luan is sort of a man and has been imagining lying things.

\- I already told you that you lie very badly. His voice comes out lower than normal and I'm sure his eyes are now turned upwards. What the hell, they are. How can he know so much about me? And Luan with that big mouth, I just made a comment and he's already telling the world.

\- I am also concerned because you have an appointment with another lawyer. Are you cheating on me already baby?

\- I don't have a appointment, I have a meeting to solve some problems.

\- anything I can help you with? - he asks with a certain concern in his voice.

\- maybe, I need to explain the case to you sometime. Not now. I want to know why you called me.

\- because I'm already homesick, wanting to kiss your beautiful mouth and take you to bed again - his sweet voice makes me sigh.

\- and when do you intend to do that, Mr. Giacomo? We agreed to meet tomorrow.

\- I can't take it until tomorrow. I'll give you my address and wait for you for dinner.

\- I know, you will take me to the slaughterhouse. You must already have a specific place to receive women at your home - I can't hide my jealousy, I hate to think about his past.

\- you are always wrong baby. I never took any women who were interested to my apartment. You will be the first. I would like you to stop constantly reminding yourself of the women who have been with me. You are important Ellen if you were not, I would have even forgotten your name after i left your house.

\- you are also important Giacomo. You already have me in full.

\- then we will stop here or I will have to leave now to pick you up.

\- tell me where you live then.

I write down his address and we agreed to meet at eight. When I turn off my cell phone, I grab my bag and leave. I'm going to get something to eat quickly and go back to see the lawyer.

When I get in the elevator I run into my uncle Chris. I don't say anything, I pretend he's not there. Obviously he is not satisfied with my attitude.

\- enjoying your last days here at Pompeo? I kill that worm anytime.

I open a beautiful smile and say: - in fact, uncle I'm taking a lot of advantage, even to make my income double and be able to see your idiot face in court.

He doesn't answer anything. He takes his cell phone out of his jacket pocket and turns the audio on for me.

\- listen ellen this beautiful testimony of your father in a meeting with me. Then I hear my father's voice ring out. "She has no idea. She's my daughter and I love her, but I know she can't look past her own nose"

A tear falls when I hear his voice. It's not possible, why did he say that? The audio continues "it is quite possible that if she leaves Pompeo one day, the employees instead of wages will receive scholarships" In the background of the audio I hear my uncle's mocking laugh.

\- you are a con man of the worst kind, you disgusting rat- I take my bag and start beating him wildly

\- I hope my father will pull his foot at night.

The elevator doors open and I realize that there are a lot of people at the reception watching me smack Chris. I am disheveled and very close to the image of madness. So I stop, straighten my hair, approach Chris, kiss him on the cheek and leave smiling.

\- this uncle of mine is very funny, play fighting with me- and I go around wiggling. Nothing like a good actress.

When I get in the car, I wipe my mouth for kissing that disgusting old man. I start the car and get out, aimlessly. I let the tears flow freely. How could my father say such cruel words about me. I connect my cell phone to Bluetooth and call Giacomo. I try to keep my voice calm.

\- hi Giacomo, are you able to speak.

\- with you always heart. What is it? Miss me already?

\- I need a hug- a sob escapes, I take a deep breath.

\- are you crying Ellen? My God, what happened? Where are you? -He asks desperately.

\- inside the car, going around without knowing where to.

\- go to my apartment, that address I gave you, I'm getting there already.

\- thank you Gi- I say. I turn off my cell phone and head to the location indicated by the GPS.

And an elegant building in an upscale neighborhood of São Paulo. I announce myself at the entrance and they let me up. Giacomo is already waiting for me. He lives on the roof and it seems like forever to get there. When the elevator doors open he is already waiting for me with open arms.He does not say anything. I hug and cry for everything, for the absence, for the longing, for the difficulties and even for my broken nails.

\- shhhhhh baby. You need to stay calm and tell me what's going on, -he says as he strokes my hair.

\- I hate myself, I always do everything wrong. I killed my father and mother and now I discover that my father has always found me useless - I say through tears.

\- hey, don't say that- he walks away, takes my face in his hands and looks me in the eyes. - why are you saying that child? You are the most special person I have ever met. Look what you're doing to me.I looks silly today, laughing for nothing. How can you say that?

\- you don't know me well. My father said before he died that I can only look at my own nose ...

\- it must be because you have the most beautiful and perfect nose I have ever seen.

The compliment pleases me a lot and I smile between tears as he tenderly kisses the tip of my nose.

\- Do you want to tell me everything that is going on baby? - he asks - there is something behind your eyes when you smile. Fear, sadness. And I can't stand to see that.

\- I was always spoiled, arrogant, always thinking I could go get stars if I wanted to. Only my heart was never bad, do you believe me, Giacomo? -I ask, as if my mental integrity depends on it.

\- you are beautiful inside and out - taking my head in his hands, kiss me softly - the problem is that you scare people, because you know you can search for the stars if you wish. And only that heart. If I give you the gifts I bought, can I get a smile?

\- if it's the stars I can think- I answer smiling.

\- to see you smiling and wiping away those tears, I can think of something like that. You know that I'm good with gifts.

\- we need to talk about it sometime. You always put my presents under yours. Why do you do that?

\- because affecting you has been my favorite pastime- he counters with a mischievous smile.

\- affect me affect you?

\- always baby, always. Leaning his forehead gently on mine, he whispers words of comfort. And maybe I have never felt so protected in my life. - here it is - he hands me a golden package, full of teddy bears.

Like a child I sit on the sofa, with my body resting on my legs and open the gift. His look seems fascinated about my actions. I take out a Pandora jewelry box. Inside is a bracelet with several pendants hanging from it. All the details he found out about me. A Mikey, the USA flag, it takes me a long time to identify a silver ball. I look at him with question marks in my eyes.

\- a baby cookie, the last in the pack. You. My smile doesn't seem to fit inside the apartment. I come across a heart of diamonds, attached to a small key. - the key to my heart. You've already opened it, I'm waiting for you to lock it and don't let anyone else in. - Giacomo takes me and I jump into his arms. - there are more things in the bag. I let go of his embrace and run to look inside. Two airline tickets to Orlando. I scream. - let's meet Mickey. In fifteen days, I invited Mark and Lexie if you don't mind.

\- I did not need all this Giacomo- I say with a voice choked with emotion.

\- for you baby, the world.

\- How am I going to pay for all this? - I ask.

\- all i want now is for you to make love to me. But first I want to ask you something - he meant it - do you want to date me? I nodded, touched again, but with a different feeling, joy.

-Giacomo Gianniotti wants to date me?

-you have many more beautiful things in the world heart.

The next few hours were filled with ecstasy. I was able to take full advantage of everything he offered me, without fear of what would come next, without the concern of abandonment. A true feeling of love, when responded, rips barriers like an endless torrent of white water. When you have no more space to store your sadness, it will fade to dust at the end of the day, when you receive a hug from someone important. I finally realized that things could end well, that despite everything, even if I can't beat my uncle in court, with Giacomo by my side to protect me and hug me, everything will end well!


	20. the rules were broken

**All rights served to @milkseana on Wattpad  
**

Rule Number 1- I will never, under any circumstances, get married or date. CANCELED!

Rule Number 2- Never wake up with a woman in my bed. FORGOTTEN!

Rule Number 3- Never buy gifts. VOID

Rule Number 4- I do not accept to lose. Maintained indefinitely!

Rule Number 5- I never say compromising things to a woman.

BOLIDE

Rule Number 6- I never hate a woman. REPEALED AND MAINTAINED AGAIN!

Rule Number 7 - I never go out with a woman twice.

EXTINGUISHED!

Rule Number 8- I never break a rule

TOTALLY BREACHED!

Two rules mentally, there are two certainties: I'm screwed and in love.

Dating.

this is very serious. I don't know how to be serious, but I'm dating. My life became a sweet routine. Working all day and at intervals, hourly, I call Ellen or she calls me. I finish work early whenever possible and run to meet her at my apartment. We always have dinner there and then she usually spends the night in my bed. I can't get her to go. Nobody knows about our courtship. Because it is recent and we are an armed bomb, we chose to wait a few days to tell anybody. Mark is the first to suspect that something is wrong and appears in my office with a strange face.

-You are strange, Giacomo.

-me? - I say, feeling offended- I became more beautiful, that must be it. Age always favors me.

-You didn't call me about any "hot" girl you got. You didn't try to take me to any bar and you have a bigger smile than usual. Oh, you haven't seen the girls this week either, you never do that.

-Oh how I miss them! I will spend today there trying to change the focus. Melanie let go of Lexie's hand and stood alone. I think she'll be on her way soon. Sophia looks like a rat, babbling anything she hears all the time - I am proud of his daughters.

\- don't change the focus. You can tell me.

-I'm dating -I say with fear, embarrassed even. The scene is hilarious. He LOOKS at me shocked, then surprised and finally he starts laughing.

-You can't get enough of making jokes.

-I'm not joking, Mark. I'm dating and I'm serious- I say calmly.

-Right. Let's pretend it's true. Who would be the Wonder Woman?

-Ellen-I reply - we are together

Another scene. Only the opposite this time. First the laughter, then the surprise, and finally the shock.

-You're not serious, Giacomo, are you?

\- I've never said anything so serious in my life. I'm not recognizing myself. I can only think of her, we talked on the phone all week, she slept every day in my bed

\- I never thought I would witness this in my existence. You're in love, Giacomo, and with the woman you hated most in life.

\- I found out that she is charming, perfect, has the best smile and makes me want to be a better person, man. - I stop and remember how selfish I was, I always think about my pleasure and forget about others.

-Gi, if you are serious, take action. if not, get out now. Ellen does not deserve to suffer. She's a wonderful woman.

-I know I'd rather die than hurt her. She has become very important to me, Mark.

\- If you say that, I believe you. - he approaches and gives me a hug. - Congratulations, my friend, I really hope that you are very happy and that you can have a family as beautiful as mine.

\- don't tell Lexie. We are going to schedule a dinner and I'll arrive hand in hand with Ellen it will be hilarious.

\- I like the idea. Lexie is worried about her friend. It will be good for her to see that Ellen is happy.

\- today I'm going to have dinner with my parents and introduce her to them. Tomorrow I have an important audience and I will probably leave the forum late. After morning there is a party to go. I'm a very busy man, Mark, I'm going to see Ellen and If she can, we schedule for Friday.

\- great. Get ready to hear a speech, You know my wife.

I was really busy today and didn't have the time to update the story but here is another chapter


	21. hot 18 and older

**All rights served to @milkseana on Wattpad**

**For those who are under 18 years old do not read.**_ Leave your comment for the next chapter to arrive quickly. _

The day before the conversation with Mark

Giacomo

-Let's go to the room- he said pulling me.

He threw me on the bed and started taking off the Shoe, while I made the best innocent face. He got rid of the rest of the clothes and climbed on top of me.

\- I knew you wanted this. I want to feel you all Ellen.

-Do it, then, my man,- I said defiantly. -Gi? I want different sex today, pure sex.

-I thought you would like to make love to me Miss.- he says in his hoarse voice

-love, but today I need a stronger dose. - I said breathlessly feeling my body getting hot.

-Then we'll have it my wife. He tried to pull me away, and I pulled him closer. -No. He murmured in my mouth

-Yes! I said walking away and taking off my shirt.

-Oh. He spoke looking at my breasts. -I'll do as you wish. I will have to suck you until I leave you with marks.

-suck then, I want this. I sighed when I felt his light bites on my neck. He took me by the waist and took me to the center of the bed, lying down carefully. He took my hand and carried it to the volume in his pants.

-That's what you do to me Ellen. -He sighed when I squeezed lightly and bit my lips with the desire to have that inside me.

He was kissing my neck, over my bra, belly, until he reached the zipper of my pants. He looked at me, and I nodded. As if waiting for my consent, he unzipped and pulled on my pants. I was just wearing a bra and panties.

-Gi ... Gi ... said excitedly ... I need you not to be romantic today I'm begging.

-You are beautiful and hurried. He said giving me one of his naughty smiles.

He got up and took off his pants and socks. He was hotter just in boxer shorts. He came kissing me again, more urgently. He ran his hand over my breasts, and opened my bra, took it off and threw it somewhere in the room. He started with small kisses on my chest, then he ran his tongue over my nipple. With one hand he squeezed the other breast and with the other he went down. He ran his hand over my panties and started to take it off. I lifted my body, feeling a shiver and lust and helped him slide it over my body. I pulled his hair a little when I felt his head in the middle of my legs. I was naked and he was on my legs gave light sucks on my vagina

-You ... are ... wet ...- he said distributing kisses between my legs and light sucks. He sucks so hard that I squirm in bed and moan his name. His tongue spills hot saliva that drives me crazy.

-Giii ... ahhh- I say euphoric and hoarse

-hummm ??? - he continues to suck and increases the sucks

-I want you ... Gi ...

-What do you want? He says hoarse between my legs looking at me

-You know- I bite my lips

-Tell me clearly- he says and sticks one of his fingers inside me and removes it passing through my mouth. I take a deep breath and hold his finger.

-I want you inside me

I raise his hand to my intimacy that was burning to receive him. Until he comes over my body and starts kissing me, with such desire that I could enjoy feeling his tongue on my hot and swollen lips. He turned his attention to my mouth, and the hand on my sex started to move. He was massaging my clit while I let out low moans.

-Ahhhhh...ahhhhhh ... Gii ... pl-- please ...

He took off his underwear and I could see him. He wanted me the same way I wanted him. He spread my leg wide and started to brush his dick between my wet and hot entrance.

-Gi ... -I throw my head back begging that inside of me, until I'm safe and I look at him

\- Ellen, didn't you want strong sex?

-Yes ... -I say moaning holding his dick

\- But I want to feel you inside me soon, you're killing me - I say softly leaning his dick between my entrance.

He felt and bit my lips hard. There would definitely be marks there. I let out a loud moan, feeling him penetrate me without warning.

-Is that what you wanted? My cock inside you? The condom ... the condom

-No need Gi, I take medicine. He started making slow thrusts, torturing me every time he left and went inside.

-Giacomo ... please- I asked

-Calm down. he spoke, stopping his movements. He started making moves again. Slowly. I moaned and took my hips against him, crazy for more of what he offered me. He increased his speed, and I started to moan and scratch his back with my nails. He started kissing my breasts again. I was almost coming.

-Enjoy me, Ellen my wife. Giacomo said, half grunting as he stocked faster and faster. As if my body obeys him I explode at once. Shortly afterwards he did the same. He lay down beside me and pulled me against his chest.

-I want more- I say with a smile and already be leaving kisses on neck.

-Is this a joke, my girl? What a man he was, he exuded lust. I wanted to, I needed to feel him.

-It's all right. I'm going to take a shower. - I get up wearing my robe See what a beautiful woman !!! - I say with a passionate smile -You know I'm upset right?

-because you wanted another round of sex. I see him putting on his clothes. I have a terrible idea. I start teasing with my robe. I took it off and went straight to the living room

When I woke up to life, we were already lying on the couch, Giacomo was on top of me. My robe was already somewhere, his member was bursting into his pants. He was unzipping his pants, while he blatantly stared at my sex. He bent down, and smelled my sex with a satisfied smile on his lips, almost rising to an orgasm. He started to bite and put my robe aside driving me crazy, pulling sighs out of me. In a matter of seconds, he put me aside and swallowed my sex, making the best oral I had ever received in my life. His tongue circled my clitoris, while one of his fingers penetrated me making me moan desperately, wanting more.

\- I want you to come in my mouth ...- he demanded, and gave my sex a light slap.

When he brought his mouth up to my sex, and ran his tongue slowly over my clit, I already felt my muscles tense. With those slow sucks, making me wiggle with that tongue, my body trembled announcing an orgasm, and I came quickly on his lips. I was surprised when he started to suck my sex again, while drinking all my honey. He sucked deliciously, with total mastery. My sex kept blinking, while his tongue brushed my entrance. I no longer owned my moans, they left on their own accord. With his tongue show, he took me to the third orgasm, which had been more intense than the first. Giacomo's body trembled with lust, he quickly tore off his pants along with his underwear giving me the beautiful image of his member, deliciously hard made my mouth water with the desire to have it in my mouth again. In a quick movement, I approached his member and started to suck it calmly, wanting to enjoy every inch of it inside my mouth. Delicious! It tasted wonderful.

He entwined his fingers in my hair making a tail, and watched me, frowning. His excited expression drove me crazy. I sucked, sucked it like it was the most delicious popsicle I had ever tasted in my life. Giacomo stopped me from sucking his cock and threw me on the couch. His desperation made me more and more excited. When he fitted his member to my entrance, I moved my hips making our bodies connect, the fit was perfect. His movements were completely perfect, each thrust. Their moans mingled with mine along with the clashing of our bodies. We quickly switched positions, I was sitting on his lap, riding him while he sucked my breasts. My open robe made me more horny, I took my lips up to his neck, and distributed a series of bites around his neck, I knew that it would be marked later, and that was the intention. His hoarse moans, released close to my ear, made my body convulse, exploding into an orgasm. Just like him. Without control, our lips moaned our names. I let my body fall on his. His arms wrapped around my waist in a comfortable hug. With my eyes closed I was trying to regulate my breathing. What happened here?

-Do you still want more baby?

-No, I want Italian food from my man,-I say, my face sinking into his neck.

-All right- I feel him kiss my neck and fix my robe. After what happened, we "got dressed". I had just put on my panties and my black robe. Giacomo had put on his pants, and put on his white dress shirt, but he had not buttoned the buttons. We sat there in the kitchen, and talked about various subjects while he was making dinner. I was distracted by chopping some tomatoes to put on the pizza, when I felt Giacomo wrap up behind me and place a chilling kiss on my neck. After putting the tomatoes in, he followed me still hugging me from behind to the oven, where to provoke me I bent down rubbing my ass on his member. I moistened my lips and reared my ass while putting the pizza in the oven, adjusted the temperature and turned around. Giacomo intertwined his fingers in my hair, and we wrapped ourselves in a kiss that soon became too intense.

I jumped, wrapping my legs around Gi's waist, who guided us to the nearest wall, leaning against it. His hand squeezed my ass while I sucked on his tongue.

A cough made me startle and jump off Gi's lap while I adjusted the robe on my body. I quickly turned around and faced two creatures. those with dark eyes staring at us with raised eyebrows. It was Karev and Jo

-Hi Alex, hi Jo! I say, feeling my cheeks flush. Seriously why would I be ashamed? I faced Giacomo, who, like me, was a little tense.

-Yeah ... Ellen, I think your robe is a little ...- Jo says, and I quickly notice that it is wrapped in my panties. I quickly pulled it down, and followed her gaze to my friend Alex. That continued with the same expression. His eyebrow almost touched his scalp.

\- Did we get in the way? - she asked wryly

\- I could believe this story if it weren't for that mark on this boy's neck!

-We're making dinner ... I mean PIZZA!

-What food would you want for example Ellen? - says Jo with an ironic smile

-We just came to get some papers don't worry- Alex says laughing.

While they take it I go back to help. Gi sets the table. we went upstairs, took a shower, and put on more suitable clothes. We went down to the kitchen. Alex and Jo do not wait to eat the pizza and leave quickly. When we hear the door close, Giacomo is already standing very close to me.

-Finally alone- he says with a dirty look.

I held the hem of my dress up slowly. Giacomo looked at me maliciously while unbuttoning his shirt. As I took off my dress, I approached Giacomo, pulling hard on his shirt making the last buttons burst. He quickly started up, kissing me fiercely as he felt my breasts. His other hand sank into my sex. He pulled out a low moan. It didn't take long for him to pull his cock out of his pants. When his member touched my entrance, I sank my nails into his shoulders. I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist, causing me to sit on his cock slowly.

When our bodies reached the wall, Giacomo started to pump hard, and the moans were impossible to control. Our sex was intense, and the desire was uncontrollable. Every time our bodies met, it was a shock, a completely addictive shock. And for the rest of the night, I found myself, enjoying it deliciously for that man who is going to kill me.

Two days later

Giacomo was looking at me maliciously in the elevator. Where in a matter of seconds, my back hit the wall of it. I sunk my fingers through his hair, and took his lips in a warm kiss. A kiss that made me wobbly in a matter of seconds. Giacomo's hands slid across my body slowly. Marking each curve with calm and patience, awakening things in me. Things I didn't even know how to explain. Giacomo's tongue invaded my mouth, making mine meet his. Where we started a duel, delicious.

When the elevator door opened, I thanked it mentally for being our floor. Without leaving my body, Gi grabbed my legs and I jumped on his lap. Pinning my legs to his waist. Giacomo leaned against the door of his apartment, where he started to kiss, lick, and bite my neck. Making any drop of resistance go away. His cock was hard as block, and my panties were completely wet. I could feel that at any moment my excitement would drain down my leg. Still at the apartment door, Gi put my panties aside. And he started stroking my clit, making my body tense. His fingers were delicious!

I could come like this! His fingers slid over my clit, he made circles interspersed with an eight. Which made me want to scream. The torture session didn't stop there, with his free hand, Gi popped one of my breasts out. Making me stay alert.

-G ... iacomo! - I tried to scold him, but when his mouth touched my breast and the movements of his fingers increased, I let out a loud groan.

-Deli ...

\- Oh ...- I squirmed, starting to rub myself on his finger- please don't stop!

He nibbled the nipple in the middle of my breast while I rolled myself on his fingers. I felt my muscles tense, a wave of heat passed through my body making me shiver. My cry was drowned out by a thirsty kiss from Gi. I quickly hear the door open.

Gi laid me down on the couch, and soon started to undress. I felt my body limp, due to the orgasm. But still not satisfied, my tired body wanted a lot. After undressing, Gi approached me and slowly, removed all my clothes while admiring every bit of my body.

-Heat ...- Are you hot, my girl? He says in a thick voice tortured me

-Very hot-I say hoarse I stared at him, with pleading eyes. Making the same smile. I was surprised to see Gi position himself between my legs. His tongue slid inside me, drawing a painful groan from me.

-I want this so much ... that it hurts !!!! I say pleadingly.

\- What do you want, princess? - he asked, as he wrapped his fingers around my entrance - answer me! He hit my thigh with a slap, and that's delicious!

\- I ... I ...- another slap, which made me groan - you ... I want you! I whimpered, and quickly Giacomo positioned himself over me. Getting into me with all his might, pulling out a cry. I was delirious What a delight that man !!! How horny!

\- Oh ... Giii ... tasty ... Like this! - I moaned more and more, while the speed was increased.

\- I ... Fuck, you're so tight! That I could do this all day. Ellen ... Gosh ... I'm not going to last for long ... Come, come with me! - he howled.

-Unprotected sex is delicious- wait! Did he say delicious?

-We are not without protection- I say smiling, feeling him in me

\- I take medicine

My body squirmed on the bed, I felt my walls squeeze more and more. He started to come and go so good that I started moaning again. Uncontrolled moans came out of my lips. And I had come. Again. Giacomo looked at me with his breath hitched. And the sweat evident on his face. During the day, Gi and I did it several times. Some are slower, others are faster and more intense. When night came, I was in ruins. My tired mind was unable to think of anything. My eyes were slowly closing, while his hands were stroking me. My body was in a peaceful state, in which it had not been for years.

-Gi?

-Hi my girl- he says fondly

\- I think I'm in love with you.- I breathe in fear

-And I'm in love with you Ellen For those who are under 18 years old do not read. Leave your comment for the next chapter to arrive quickly.

The day before the conversation with Mark

Giacomo

-Let's go to the room- he said pulling me.

He threw me on the bed and started taking off the Shoe, while I made the best innocent face. He got rid of the rest of the clothes and climbed on top of me.

\- I knew you wanted this. I want to feel you all Ellen.

-Do it, then, my man,- I said defiantly. -Gi? I want different sex today, pure sex.

-I thought you would like to make love to me Miss.- he says in his hoarse voice

-love, but today I need a stronger dose. - I said breathlessly feeling my body getting hot.

-Then we'll have it my wife. He tried to pull me away, and I pulled him closer. -No. He murmured in my mouth

-Yes! I said walking away and taking off my shirt.

-Oh. He spoke looking at my breasts. -I'll do as you wish. I will have to suck you until I leave you with marks.

-suck then, I want this. I sighed when I felt his light bites on my neck. He took me by the waist and took me to the center of the bed, lying down carefully. He took my hand and carried it to the volume in his pants.

-That's what you do to me Ellen. -He sighed when I squeezed lightly and bit my lips with the desire to have that inside me.

He was kissing my neck, over my bra, belly, until he reached the zipper of my pants. He looked at me, and I nodded. As if waiting for my consent, he unzipped and pulled on my pants. I was just wearing a bra and panties.

-Gi ... Gi ... said excitedly ... I need you not to be romantic today I'm begging.

-You are beautiful and hurried. He said giving me one of his naughty smiles.

He got up and took off his pants and socks. He was hotter just in boxer shorts. He came kissing me again, more urgently. He ran his hand over my breasts, and opened my bra, took it off and threw it somewhere in the room. He started with small kisses on my chest, then he ran his tongue over my nipple. With one hand he squeezed the other breast and with the other he went down. He ran his hand over my panties and started to take it off. I lifted my body, feeling a shiver and lust and helped him slide it over my body. I pulled his hair a little when I felt his head in the middle of my legs. I was naked and he was on my legs gave light sucks on my vagina

-You ... are ... wet ...- he said distributing kisses between my legs and light sucks. He sucks so hard that I squirm in bed and moan his name. His tongue spills hot saliva that drives me crazy.

-Giii ... ahhh- I say euphoric and hoarse

-hummm ??? - he continues to suck and increases the sucks

-I want you ... Gi ...

-What do you want? He says hoarse between my legs looking at me

-You know- I bite my lips

-Tell me clearly- he says and sticks one of his fingers inside me and removes it passing through my mouth. I take a deep breath and hold his finger.

-I want you inside me

I raise his hand to my intimacy that was burning to receive him. Until he comes over my body and starts kissing me, with such desire that I could enjoy feeling his tongue on my hot and swollen lips. He turned his attention to my mouth, and the hand on my sex started to move. He was massaging my clit while I let out low moans.

-Ahhhhh...ahhhhhh ... Gii ... pl-- please ...

He took off his underwear and I could see him. He wanted me the same way I wanted him. He spread my leg wide and started to brush his dick between my wet and hot entrance.

-Gi ... -I throw my head back begging that inside of me, until I'm safe and I look at him

\- Ellen, didn't you want strong sex?

-Yes ... -I say moaning holding his dick

\- But I want to feel you inside me soon, you're killing me - I say softly leaning his dick between my entrance.

He felt and bit my lips hard. There would definitely be marks there. I let out a loud moan, feeling him penetrate me without warning.

-Is that what you wanted? My cock inside you? The condom ... the condom

-No need Gi, I take medicine. He started making slow thrusts, torturing me every time he left and went inside.

-Giacomo ... please- I asked

-Calm down. he spoke, stopping his movements. He started making moves again. Slowly. I moaned and took my hips against him, crazy for more of what he offered me. He increased his speed, and I started to moan and scratch his back with my nails. He started kissing my breasts again. I was almost coming.

-Enjoy me, Ellen my wife. Giacomo said, half grunting as he stocked faster and faster. As if my body obeys him I explode at once. Shortly afterwards he did the same. He lay down beside me and pulled me against his chest.

-I want more- I say with a smile and already be leaving kisses on neck.

-Is this a joke, my girl? What a man he was, he exuded lust. I wanted to, I needed to feel him.

-It's all right. I'm going to take a shower. - I get up wearing my robe See what a beautiful woman !!! - I say with a passionate smile -You know I'm upset right?

-because you wanted another round of sex. I see him putting on his clothes. I have a terrible idea. I start teasing with my robe. I took it off and went straight to the living room

When I woke up to life, we were already lying on the couch, Giacomo was on top of me. My robe was already somewhere, his member was bursting into his pants. He was unzipping his pants, while he blatantly stared at my sex. He bent down, and smelled my sex with a satisfied smile on his lips, almost rising to an orgasm. He started to bite and put my robe aside driving me crazy, pulling sighs out of me. In a matter of seconds, he put me aside and swallowed my sex, making the best oral I had ever received in my life. His tongue circled my clitoris, while one of his fingers penetrated me making me moan desperately, wanting more.

\- I want you to come in my mouth ...- he demanded, and gave my sex a light slap.

When he brought his mouth up to my sex, and ran his tongue slowly over my clit, I already felt my muscles tense. With those slow sucks, making me wiggle with that tongue, my body trembled announcing an orgasm, and I came quickly on his lips. I was surprised when he started to suck my sex again, while drinking all my honey. He sucked deliciously, with total mastery. My sex kept blinking, while his tongue brushed my entrance. I no longer owned my moans, they left on their own accord. With his tongue show, he took me to the third orgasm, which had been more intense than the first. Giacomo's body trembled with lust, he quickly tore off his pants along with his underwear giving me the beautiful image of his member, deliciously hard made my mouth water with the desire to have it in my mouth again. In a quick movement, I approached his member and started to suck it calmly, wanting to enjoy every inch of it inside my mouth. Delicious! It tasted wonderful.

He entwined his fingers in my hair making a tail, and watched me, frowning. His excited expression drove me crazy. I sucked, sucked it like it was the most delicious popsicle I had ever tasted in my life. Giacomo stopped me from sucking his cock and threw me on the couch. His desperation made me more and more excited. When he fitted his member to my entrance, I moved my hips making our bodies connect, the fit was perfect. His movements were completely perfect, each thrust. Their moans mingled with mine along with the clashing of our bodies. We quickly switched positions, I was sitting on his lap, riding him while he sucked my breasts. My open robe made me more horny, I took my lips up to his neck, and distributed a series of bites around his neck, I knew that it would be marked later, and that was the intention. His hoarse moans, released close to my ear, made my body convulse, exploding into an orgasm. Just like him. Without control, our lips moaned our names. I let my body fall on his. His arms wrapped around my waist in a comfortable hug. With my eyes closed I was trying to regulate my breathing. What happened here?

-Do you still want more baby?

-No, I want Italian food from my man,-I say, my face sinking into his neck.

-All right- I feel him kiss my neck and fix my robe. After what happened, we "got dressed". I had just put on my panties and my black robe. Giacomo had put on his pants, and put on his white dress shirt, but he had not buttoned the buttons. We sat there in the kitchen, and talked about various subjects while he was making dinner. I was distracted by chopping some tomatoes to put on the pizza, when I felt Giacomo wrap up behind me and place a chilling kiss on my neck. After putting the tomatoes in, he followed me still hugging me from behind to the oven, where to provoke me I bent down rubbing my ass on his member. I moistened my lips and reared my ass while putting the pizza in the oven, adjusted the temperature and turned around. Giacomo intertwined his fingers in my hair, and we wrapped ourselves in a kiss that soon became too intense.

I jumped, wrapping my legs around Gi's waist, who guided us to the nearest wall, leaning against it. His hand squeezed my ass while I sucked on his tongue.

A cough made me startle and jump off Gi's lap while I adjusted the robe on my body. I quickly turned around and faced two creatures. those with dark eyes staring at us with raised eyebrows. It was Karev and Jo

-Hi Alex, hi Jo! I say, feeling my cheeks flush. Seriously why would I be ashamed? I faced Giacomo, who, like me, was a little tense.

-Yeah ... Ellen, I think your robe is a little ...- Jo says, and I quickly notice that it is wrapped in my panties. I quickly pulled it down, and followed her gaze to my friend Alex. That continued with the same expression. His eyebrow almost touched his scalp.

\- Did we get in the way? - she asked wryly

\- I could believe this story if it weren't for that mark on this boy's neck!

-We're making dinner ... I mean PIZZA!

-What food would you want for example Ellen? - says Jo with an ironic smile

-We just came to get some papers don't worry- Alex says laughing.

While they take it I go back to help. Gi sets the table. we went upstairs, took a shower, and put on more suitable clothes. We went down to the kitchen. Alex and Jo do not wait to eat the pizza and leave quickly. When we hear the door close, Giacomo is already standing very close to me.

-Finally alone- he says with a dirty look.

I held the hem of my dress up slowly. Giacomo looked at me maliciously while unbuttoning his shirt. As I took off my dress, I approached Giacomo, pulling hard on his shirt making the last buttons burst. He quickly started up, kissing me fiercely as he felt my breasts. His other hand sank into my sex. He pulled out a low moan. It didn't take long for him to pull his cock out of his pants. When his member touched my entrance, I sank my nails into his shoulders. I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist, causing me to sit on his cock slowly.

When our bodies reached the wall, Giacomo started to pump hard, and the moans were impossible to control. Our sex was intense, and the desire was uncontrollable. Every time our bodies met, it was a shock, a completely addictive shock. And for the rest of the night, I found myself, enjoying it deliciously for that man who is going to kill me.

Two days later

Giacomo was looking at me maliciously in the elevator. Where in a matter of seconds, my back hit the wall of it. I sunk my fingers through his hair, and took his lips in a warm kiss. A kiss that made me wobbly in a matter of seconds. Giacomo's hands slid across my body slowly. Marking each curve with calm and patience, awakening things in me. Things I didn't even know how to explain. Giacomo's tongue invaded my mouth, making mine meet his. Where we started a duel, delicious.

When the elevator door opened, I thanked it mentally for being our floor. Without leaving my body, Gi grabbed my legs and I jumped on his lap. Pinning my legs to his waist. Giacomo leaned against the door of his apartment, where he started to kiss, lick, and bite my neck. Making any drop of resistance go away. His cock was hard as block, and my panties were completely wet. I could feel that at any moment my excitement would drain down my leg. Still at the apartment door, Gi put my panties aside. And he started stroking my clit, making my body tense. His fingers were delicious!

I could come like this! His fingers slid over my clit, he made circles interspersed with an eight. Which made me want to scream. The torture session didn't stop there, with his free hand, Gi popped one of my breasts out. Making me stay alert.

-G ... iacomo! - I tried to scold him, but when his mouth touched my breast and the movements of his fingers increased, I let out a loud groan.

-Deli ...

\- Oh ...- I squirmed, starting to rub myself on his finger- please don't stop!

He nibbled the nipple in the middle of my breast while I rolled myself on his fingers. I felt my muscles tense, a wave of heat passed through my body making me shiver. My cry was drowned out by a thirsty kiss from Gi. I quickly hear the door open.

Gi laid me down on the couch, and soon started to undress. I felt my body limp, due to the orgasm. But still not satisfied, my tired body wanted a lot. After undressing, Gi approached me and slowly, removed all my clothes while admiring every bit of my body.

-Heat ...- Are you hot, my girl? He says in a thick voice tortured me

-Very hot-I say hoarse I stared at him, with pleading eyes. Making the same smile. I was surprised to see Gi position himself between my legs. His tongue slid inside me, drawing a painful groan from me.

-I want this so much ... that it hurts !!!! I say pleadingly.

\- What do you want, princess? - he asked, as he wrapped his fingers around my entrance - answer me! He hit my thigh with a slap, and that's delicious!

\- I ... I ...- another slap, which made me groan - you ... I want you! I whimpered, and quickly Giacomo positioned himself over me. Getting into me with all his might, pulling out a cry. I was delirious What a delight that man !!! How horny!

\- Oh ... Giii ... tasty ... Like this! - I moaned more and more, while the speed was increased.

\- I ... Fuck, you're so tight! That I could do this all day. Ellen ... Gosh ... I'm not going to last for long ... Come, come with me! - he howled.

-Unprotected sex is delicious- wait! Did he say delicious?

-We are not without protection- I say smiling, feeling him in me

\- I take medicine

My body squirmed on the bed, I felt my walls squeeze more and more. He started to come and go so good that I started moaning again. Uncontrolled moans came out of my lips. And I had come. Again. Giacomo looked at me with his breath hitched. And the sweat evident on his face. During the day, Gi and I did it several times. Some are slower, others are faster and more intense. When night came, I was in ruins. My tired mind was unable to think of anything. My eyes were slowly closing, while his hands were stroking me. My body was in a peaceful state, in which it had not been for years.

-Gi?

-Hi my girl- he says fondly

\- I think I'm in love with you.- I breathe in fear

-And I'm in love with you Ellen

Sorry I took a long time but this one was a little longer to make up for it️


	22. essential

**All rights served to @milkseana on Wattpad  
**

-I needed to let her work part time at hesgher and we settled. She is still a little angry because I created a mini house in the company and the girls stay there a few days a week until I adapt to leaving them with the babysitters. But we managed adjust.

-Speaking of leaving the daughters alone, I bought a five-day trip to Orlando. Ellen wants to meet Mickey. I would very much like you and Lexie to come with us. You could leave the girls, with your father-in-law perhaps.

-Are you going to take Ellen to meet Mickey? If I remember correctly, she has a pampered and arrogant girl behavior. And I don't know if I can keep my daughters away from me for five days.

-Ellen made me change my concepts,- I said, analyzing my words.

\- man, I'm leaving, because you are very strange - he says approaching the door.

-I'm going to think about it and talk to Lexie about the trip. I think she really needs a break and I need some time with her. You know, with two daughters things get a little complicated and ...- He thinks about what to say.

-You want to have sex, Mark, I got it. You are at that time and your daughters start to cry ... It must be very frustrating. I'm going, I'll arrange with Lexie about dinner and call you.

The hours take time to pass. When I finish working, I run home and take a bath. At the appointed time, I pass to pick up Ellen, who is a nervous wreck for going to meet my parents.

-If they don't like me? -She says with anxious questioning look.

-they will like you. They would like any woman I introduced, baby. They have been waiting for this for years.

-Did you say you were going to introduce a girlfriend today?

-No. I will surprise them. And laugh a lot with their astonishment.

The rest of the way, she doesn't stop talking. She is more nervous than usual and I realize that it's not just visiting my parents.

-You stopped being apprehensive today, heart. Is something going on?

-I have a big problem to solve tomorrow. I don't want to talk about it today. Today is a very special day to be spoiled.

-I agree. I have a great case to defend as well- I say, remembering Chris's case.

-I'll forget about the big problems then - she says smiling, running her fingers over my neck.

When i parked the car and I helped her down, I kissed her.

-We'll be all right,- I say, stroking her face. - I will make sure it always goes right.

-I believe- she replies and her eyes fill with tears.

-I don't want anyone else to hurt you. I fell in love with you, heart- I confess while passing my fingers, collecting your tears.

-I love you, Giacomo. I don't care if you don't feel the same way, if you've gone out with a million women and told them that ...

\- I love you too. - I interrupt her with a kiss, - and I never said that to anyone, because I never felt what I feel for you, sweetie.

A smile spreads across her face. And I kiss her one more time before we crawl into my dad's house. Me, hand in hand with a woman. I decide to give a complete show and pull Ellen into my arms, standing behind her and holding her in a loving hug.

\- Father and Mother, I came to introduce my girlfriend to you, Ellen

My mother just wrapped her arms around her neck with so much joy my father seemed proud of me.

As we headed for the dining room, he whispered in my ear: - I understood the delay you were looking for a goddess. Congratulations, son, she is wonderful.

Dinner is filled with laughter and many conversations before we leave towards vehicle My Father asks to speak to me at the office about work. I leave talking to my mother and I listen to what he has to say that is so important.

-Gi, tomorrow begins the hearings of the Chris's case. I realize that you don't like him very much.

-Dad, rest assured, you know better than anyone how professional I am. My esteem for him does not interfere in my finished work.

\- I know, son. I thought it was important to tell you why I am grateful to him when I married your mother, things were not a bed of roses. She got sick and we found out she had leukemia. I despaired at the fact of losing her and started a desperate campaign behind marrow donors. i asked from all friends, known and unknown. I begged to take the compatibility exam. Chris was willing to do it and was compatible. and returned his life to your mother. I owe him everything.

\- I never knew that Father.- I say non-conformed.

\- It was never necessary. Your mother was cured and that is what matters. I just want you to do your best, Giacomo. This will be a way of thanking Chris.

-Rest assured, Dad, I'll do my best. It's a promise.

-Thanks, son -he thanks me and hugs me. I hug my mom before we leave. Knowing that she could have died so young destabilized me too. On the way back to my apartment, Ellen doesn't stop and talks about my mom. It seems that they got along well. That night we made Love and fell asleep embraced, each one plunging into their own concerns, but with the hope that tomorrow everything will be well. After all, we will have each other, And that has become an essential and a fundamental part.


	23. he is the lawyer

**All rights served to @milkseana on Wattpad**

I woke up prepared for war. Before leaving Giacomo's apartment, I took a long shower and dressed like a princess, after all some reporters will be present and I need to shine. Since it is to draw attention, then I will dress accordingly. Gold strapless dress, trousers and giant heels and i put my hair in a ponytail leaving my entire shoulder exposed. Giacomo looked at me in shock when I left the bathroom.

\- Are you going to run for an Oscar today, baby?

-I have to kill some people, what do you think? I ask, taking a little walk.

\- I think you will not leave this apartment. I'll lock you in here and nobody will see you like that, so perfect. His eyes are connected to mine and our lips come together again.

-I have to go. At night I'll be back, - I say, trying to free myself from his arms, which hold me.

-I won't be able to concentrate on anything today, thinking about the night that we will have them - he comments with a malicious smile on his lips. With great difficulty, I manage to leave. I stop by the company to sign some papers and resolve pending issues. Uncle Chris didn't come to work today. He must be building his strength. The hearing is scheduled for two hours. I don't go to lunch because I'm not hungry. I work until it's time and, finally, I drive to the forum. I feel like I'm prepared to face everything. Maybe I'm not that spoiled and little girl anymore. At the entrance to the forum, some reporters approach me. I say I'll talk after I leave. Now I have nothing to say. I meet my lawyer at the door and we enter. We waited until we were called. Uncle Chris arrives, but we don't exchange a word. His lawyer has not yet appeared. When we are called, we enter a room and I sit beside my lawyer. In front of me sits Uncle Chris, who looks nervous behind his lawyer. Then the door opens and I need to remember to breathe when I see GIACOMO greeting his client: Uncle Chris.

**COME A LOT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER TO EXIT SOON**.


	24. we fight

**All rights served to @milkseana on Wattpad**

_This cannot be true. He can't be my uncle's lawyer_! Then his eyes meet mine and he goes pale and looks at me as if he's lost.

My head tries to put the pieces together and understand. He has been with me all this time to see if I can get some information. He must have touched my things at home. I feel my eyes sting in an attempt to contain the tears. The judge arrives. I am lost in my thoughts and Joshua nudges me, calling me back to reality.

-Ellen ?? It's about to start.

Giacomo is sitting across from me, along with Chris. He looks at me. I see an apology behind that Look. False like everything about him. I feel like I'm going to pass out and fall at any moment. The judge starts asking me questions based on the charges made by my uncle. Barbarities he said about me. I can't answer. Joshua approaches and asks next to my ear: -Are you okay ??? Ellen? -I Do not answer. Some tears are streaming down my face and I refuse to look at Giacomo. It will make the accusations worse. I Close my eyes, take a deep breath and look for strength I don't know where, but i started to answer. The judge makes room for the prosecuting attorney, Giácomo, to ask questions. He formulates them and the judge addresses me. And he has no mercy, butchers me, wanting to know about my father's records saying that I would not know how to run the company, about my abusive spending, about the delicate situation in which Pompeo finds itself and dozens more questions. I try to answer as much as possible, and Joshua helps me, when the interrogation is over and Giácomo presents all the evidence against me, the judge determines that a psychological assessment be made of me after it is ready, a second hearing will be scheduled. Giacomo ends up putting a knife in my chest when he says: - according to the evidence shown in this hearing of the irreparable damage that Pompeo has been suffering, it is evident the inability of Miss Ellen Kathleen Pompeo, known mainly as Ellen. -He emphasizes when speaking my name - I ask the judge to grant the provisional trustee to Mr. Chris Every. - like the coward he is, he doesn't look at me for a minute. The judge does not accept and says that it will be evaluated and ends the hearing. I can't take another minute in the room and run away. I no longer control my crying and run away from the reporters who try to approach me.

When I go to open the car, see Giacomo running towards me. Between occurring and accelerating,he looks desperate. He, as the best lawyer he is, who doesn't lose his stance, said goodbye to my uncle and came looking for me. Now it is too late, I never want to see him again, never again. I remember that the key to my house stayed in Giacomo's apartment as I practically moved there in the last few days, I have left clothes and other things there. I need to get there before him, I need to get my key and go. I walk like crazy in the streets of São Paulo. I stop the car almost in the middle of the street and go up desperately to the apartment. I take my key and walk out with him at the door.

\- you have to let me talk - he says, holding my arm with excessive force.

-Let me go now! -I cry through tears. - I have nothing to talk to you about. Mr. Giacomo, the most brilliant lawyer on earth, I say ironically.

\- Baby, I didn't know it was you. They were talking about one Kathleen, and I know you as Ellen.

\- What's up, Giacomo? We are not in court. Here you don't have to be a perfect lawyer - I speak with disdain. -You know? I really should take my hat off for you. In fact, I even took off my clothes. -I let out a mad laugh. - much easier for you to have me in your bed. you took advantage of me, you are satisfied and you still touch my house did you steal something from there, Giacomo, for your brilliant accusation?

\- I will not take into consideration what you are saying because you are nervous. Stop offending me, -he asks. His hand still holds my arm. I untangle myself and walk away from him, turning my back. I have never felt so humiliated in my life. I feel closed and try to hug myself

-Love, I didn't know, I just didn't know. You have to forgive me, we will get through this together, please love.- I turn sharply when I hear his words. My look full of fury.

-To forgive you? Are you aware of what I felt today when you said that I am not able to take care of what is mine and accused me of being emotionally unstable? No, you don't even know what it's like to suffer, you insensitive son of a bitch.

-Ellen I love you, I swear I didn't know. I love you, I never loved anyone.

\- If you really didn't know that I was going to meet you there in that court, that you too were deceived, how do you explain the fact that you stayed there beside my uncle, Giacomo? Do you stab in the back of the people you love?

-My love it's not so simple

-Stop calling me love! I scream again. He gets scared and backs off, giving a few steps back.

-It's my job, my life. I can't just abandon a client in the middle of an audience, Ellen. And there are many more things involved, such as friendship ...

-Stop! - I interrupt. - I don't want to hear any more. You said it all. Your job is your life; I'm nothing.

\- You're getting it all wrong, for God's sake - he despairs, running his hands through his hair.

\- you ruined my life again, Giacomo. I was in cables when my parents died and you helped me put the pieces together. For what? To destroy me now! I thought there was someone to hug me at night, that someone was waiting for me at the end of the day ...

-Love you have, I'm here love. We will try to fix this. I'll talk to my dad, we'll try to get Chris another lawyer. -If I believed in Giacomo as before, I would even think that he is suffering.

-I'm going to ruin your life, ruin the most important thing you have, Giacomo, your work.

-You are the most important thing, love,-he whispers and pulls me into an unexpected hug. The pain is so great that I let myself be comforted by the source of my grief. Hiccups escape in my soul. No pain should be so strong as to want to lose the one you love; right now, all I think is that it's over ... My smiles... Everything reduced to dust.

\- we will fix this there has to be a way I can't live without you - he whispers clinging to me, making it difficult even for me to breathe. When I realize my stupidity, I walk away. To my surprise, Giacomo, the almighty, is crying. I am pleased to see the suffering on his face.

\- Stay here today, calm down. Tomorrow, when your anger is gone, you will understand what I did-he asks, running his hand over his swollen face.

-Giacomo, wake up! -I scream again. -My anger won't pass. I never want to see you again, neither painted gold, nor with brilliance. In fact, I want to see you if you have sparkles all over your body. So I will be able to strip your skin and spend all your dirty money, which you earn by defending bad guys like my uncle Chris.

\- I never did for any woman what I do for you. I gave myself to you with my heart. I love you. That must be of some importance to you ...

-It could have been, if I were emotionally unstable. As I am not, I can assure you that tomorrow you will no longer be part of any of my thoughts - I say coldly, looking into his eyes without shedding another tear.

-That can't be true Ellen

-Wait and see. I change my boyfriend as I change my purse. I finish the conversation, turn around and leave.

-If you go out with someone else before all this can be cleared up and before I have a chance to defend myself, I won't forgive you, Ellen!

\- I don't want your forgiveness, You idiot! I don't want anything more from you!

I enter the elevator and, when the doors close, I collapse on the floor. A cry from inside came from my bowels, from where it cannot be heard by anyone, confirming the emptiness and loneliness of my life.


	25. the messages

**All rights served to @milkseana on Wattpad**

_Sometimes you have no choice, or it may be impossible at that moment. _

I remember the first time I made a choice knowing the consequences. I was 10 years old, I had not studied enough for the exams and the exams were coming up. We had a scheduled trip to the beach. I really wanted to go and have fun with my parents, but my mother told me that if I missed the exam I could repeat the year. I cried, I threw a tantrum and she let me decide, because I knew that this was important for my learning.

She did not threaten me and assured me that I would not be punished for my choice. Only the punishment, life had already given me. I didn't want to be left behind by my friends, or to lose a year of my life. So I didn't go on a trip. I didn't choose what I wanted, but what was needed.

Today, when I entered that courtroom, I was the same boy being punished for a life choice. I will never forget the hurt in Ellen's eyes, when she saw me defend her uncle. I just couldn't abandon a client at the moment like that. I have a profession, a life and a professional ethic to follow. I have a family and a father waiting for me to keep a promise.

So I figured that when it was over things could be fixed, after all I didn't go to the beach that day, but my dad took me there the next month.

This time, however, there was no fix and life punished me in the worst possible way. I never loved a woman and now I understand my fear. I was not prepared to love, much less to lose.

I Enter the apartment after she leaves. the memories of the past few weeks are everywhere, forgotten by Ellen, like everything we lived. On the couch, a cell phone case that has SpongeBob; on the bed, a teddy bear that she called gum and which she never abandons at bedtime.

I sit on the sofa and do the only thing that remains: I cry like a child.

You need to forgive me, Baby. I don't know how, but you need to forgive me.

In a last desperate attempt, I send a message to her: _Today I had no choice, however wrong it may seem, at that moment I found myself wasted with no time to assess the situation. Except that even the worst bandits and murderers are entitled to a defense, and you don't give me a chance to explain what happened when you calm down, please call me or let me see you, Ellen. It hasn't been an hour since you left and it has already been bitter. I love you infinitely Ellen. Call me, baby, my life depends on it. Note: if you do not call me, I am seriously thinking about studding myself with diamonds, even if it is for you to rip my skin off being in touch with you will be enough reward._

Message sent. After a few minutes, she reads it and starts typing. My heart is filled with hope. She's typing ... but a few minutes ... she's still typing ... she can only be writing a book for me. I smile imagining those little fingers typing. The message arrives.

_1- You had a choice. I was not one of them. 2- you playing as a victim does not match the best lawyer in the world (that must be why the world is so ugly and dirty). 3- Bandits and murderers have the right to defense, but the dead do not need it. You are dead and buried for me. 4- If your life depends on me, I pity you, you're screwed. 5- Don't even bother to put diamonds on your body _

_... I couldn't go with you without losing focus Ellen _

... _coming back, don't give yourself to this job because everything in you will turn into jewelry, things that I don't use. 6 to 1 million - I hate you In the sequence, she sends out a hundred different emoticons: _

I get mad when I read all that and send an answer: you're being childish, Ellen.

I Smash a vase, kick the couch and curse all the names when she blocks me. Lost amidst a whirlwind of feelings unknown to me,i pick up a bottle of whiskey and I will do what I see all the disillusioned, the weak, the defeated and assholes as I do: get drunk.

I can't sleep well. I go through all the stages of the drink, laugh alone, cry and, finally, I get a hangover.

The other day in the morning, all I want less is to go to work. It's just that I'm already unhappy, so if I miss the day of service, I can get rid of it. I take an ice bath and go to MH law firm.

My father, as always, is in my office waiting for me and comes with open arms.

\- son, I have to congratulate you - he says while hugging me.

\- Chris called me and said it was a success. He said that you slaughtered her and the cause is almost won. He was euphoric, he had never seen his niece fall so low - he says, thinking of praising me, but it only makes me feel like the worst son of a bitch in the world.

-Dad, can we forget about this case today?

\- You don't look well. I didn't noticed. Forgive me, Giacomo. Didn't you sleep well?

\- Actually, I didn't even sleep.

-Drinks and women ... when will you learn son? I thought you were dating- he replies. Apparently, it must be an evil pact against me, because with every word I feel like an idiot with capital letters.

\- Don't tell me you spent the night having fun with Ellen! I knew you were made for each other.

-Dad, Enough! There are no women, neither she nor shit. I drank just that. And about Chris, I wanted to tell you that he is the worst human being I have ever met in my life he is fighting a battle with an innocent person wake up, dad, i want you to find another lawyer for the case. I'm out .

\- you won't do that. You have defended many cases where honesty was at issue and I have not seen you abandon them - he says as he looks at me with a stern look.

-I am big enough to make my own decisions. Nothing you tell me is going to change my mind, Dad, -I say and face him too. His expression is one of disappointment, something that I never saw.

\- how am I going to explain this to him?

\- he deserves no explanation, for being disgusting as he is. But if you are so keen on his friendship, Dad, say that I overworked myself and I'm not doing it. I'm Putting Lucas in charge of his case he is the best we have here in the office.

\- it is unacceptable here, Giacomo, to drop a case due to work overload. You are being unfair and making me lose a great friend.

\- the world was unfair to me first. And this friendship is more important than your son, go ahead - I finished, pointing to the door.

He goes out and slams the door hard. I don't remember ever fighting so badly with my father. We never fight. When did my life get off the Rails like that?

I sit up and run my hands over my face, feeling defeated. The mighty Giacomo was slayed by the mighty Ellen. I Pick up the phone and ask Lucas to come to my office.

I get the files and folder with Ellen's file, because I'm going to pass the case on to him today. I don't want to have to deal with Chris anymore.

When he arrives, he starts to go through the papers and I come face to face with an envelope. I remember that Chris delivered those photos saying that his niece was changing her boyfriends as she changes her bags. The very thought upsets my stomach. It can't be the same person, my Ellen only had two boyfriends. I open the envelope and let the photos fall slowly onto my desk.

There must be about twenty. In each one, my Ellen is hooked up kissing a different guy, who squeezes her in every possible place.

\- I'll kill you! I'll kill you, you spoiled brat!- I scream without control. I hear someone slam the door. I put the photos back in the envelope and put them in a drawer. That never goes into the process. Lucas enters. I explain every case to him, trying to be as professional as possible and without taking sides at any time. He leaves my office carrying the papers and seems to have lifted a weight off my back.

When it couldn't get any worse, my secretary comes in telling me that the dinner invitation in honor of Ellen's parents has arrived, since I have confirmed my presence. I almost give up, but ends up solving it and hoping to see her there and tell some good truths about that saintly face.

Everything seemed to be screwed up enough, until Mark appears in my office already saying: - Lexie loved the idea of dinner. She already prepared everything and called Ellen, it will be tomorrow night at home. man, she thinks you still hate each other and is thinking about strengthening security.- He says laughing. It is not possible I must have thrown stone on the cross!

**I really feel like nobody is reading this**


	26. Did you give it to him?

**All rights served to @milkseana on Wattpad**

_Alone, seeking an end that your heart does not understand. Dragged, looking for a happy memory. Desperate, looking for a reason to continue. it was short, it was little, but it was the most intense of loves._

When I get home, I lock myself in the worst depressive state that anyone could endure. Crying for him, for my parents, for the cruelty of life. I fall asleep embraced with longing and I have the company of silence and solitude.

When morning comes, I decide that I will not let him take anything from me, not even a needle. I call my lawyer and arrange to be in his office in half an hour. He looks moved and concerned about my state.

-I'm sorry - he says hugging me. I think I found a friend.

\- I want you to be sincere and tell me the real situation - I ask

-this psychological assessment can get worse, because it is visible that you are emotionally affected.

\- This is today. I'll be better tomorrow

\- We have to think about everything and maybe even appeal, Ellen, as your uncle did.

\- Do you have any idea what it is?

-Yes I do. They claim a very high emotional instability, including an inability to maintain in long-term relationships. If you manage, even if it is a lie, someone important who accepts to be your fiancé for a while, who confirmed this union a few months ago, I think it would be a burden in your favor.

I keep watching hearing his words and I see that, in addition to helping me, it will be a revenge to Giacomo. Today all I want to do is hurt him.

-If you have someone already in mind, resolve this and present it to people as urgently as possible.

-Go to parties that your uncle attends and show him. We are going to start a battle. You have to be prepared.

\- I'll start today, Lucas. I will call someone. Tonight there will be a dinner in honor of my parents, prepared by Chris ... How ironic! I will be there, with my fiance.

\- Great. Not only that, you must continue fighting in the company. We need a report that proves the best in investments. We will say that the drop occurred, at the beginning, because of a period of vehicle adaptation that has already been overcome. Also avoid spending money. We cannot take the risk of having your accounts tracked. Buy what you need, at least for now. The chance will be greater if you stick to it.

\- Got it. I will do what you asked.

I leave there lost in thought. I'm going to Pompeo, go into my office and make a call.

\- Hello, Leon?

-Ellen

\- what a pleasant surprise. You disappeared, you didn't answer me anymore. I was waiting for you in my apartment and you gave me cake.

\- I was busy. I am facing a lawsuit, Leon, my uncle wants to take the company and the inheritance left by my parents.

\- My God, how terrible - he comments worried.

-I need a favor, Leon, and I want you to feel comfortable denying it.

-You're scaring me. You can say it.

-They are claiming that I am emotionally unstable. My lawyer thinks that if I have a fiance, someone of respect, it could help me - I breathe, summoning up the courage to ask for something so important.

-Where do I enter? he asks, taking advantage of my silence.

-I want you to be my fiance. -Dark laughter on the other side.

\- I knew you were direct, but I didn't imagine that much. Are you asking me to marry you?

-No Leon, I'm asking a favor and giving both of us a chance. I'm not promising anything, kiss, sex. It will be a simple agreement. In the meantime, we can get to know each other better.

-let myself see if I understood. We got engaged, but we didn't even exchange a kiss? - he asks confused.

-Yes. I'm not in a position to get involved with anyone yet. I lost my parents a short time ago and now I am facing legal problems. If you are really interested in me, it will be the only chance you will have.

\- I accept.

-You accept? I am not satisfied. I didn't think it was that easy.

-I accept, it is worth the wait. You impressed me like no other woman.

-Do you accept all conditions?

-I accept, but I already notice that I will invest in the attempts, in the hope that they give in soon.

\- we say that we have been together for several months, but that we did not tell anybody because of my grief. Let's start today, Leon, we have a dinner to go. We just got some details right about how we met and about dinner.

When I hang up, I wonder what I'm getting into and that I'm messing with fire. The problem is that I'm already so burned, I doubt it will get any worse.

I work all day trying to forget about Giacomo. Memories hurt and homesickness consumes me.

When Leon comes to pick me up, he already tries to kiss me on the mouth, but I disengage and censor him.

\- Take it easy, Leon.

\- With you dressed to kill like that, impossible.

When we get into the car, he opens the glove compartment and pulls out a black box.

-I bought rings. Grooms need rings- he says this by placing one on my finger and the other on his.

During the journey, he tenderly starts talking about it, except that my mood is not better and my thoughts are far away, in someone who doesn't leave my mind. I wonder where he is, if he is with another woman in bed, and I need to change my focus so I don't cry in front of him.

The party is set in the lions 'den, at Chris' house, which seems crowded.

\- Shall we hold hands, madame? - Leon asks smiling.

-Let's go. He takes my hand and pulls me closer, and the contact bothers me. Even with everything that Giacomo did, I feel like I'm cheating on him. I push the thought away and we enter.

The party takes place in the garden of the house and I don't know who is most shocked when we enter: my uncle, Giacomo or me, for noticing his presence.

What's he doing here? Beautiful as always, it seems to attract the attention of several women. I stop and try to step back. Leon, realizing my indecision, pulls me up and hugs me, leaving a kiss in my hair.

-Don't be scared your uncle will suspect.

-I won't make it, Leon, I won't - I despair.

-Don't be beaten by it, Ellen.

He doesn't know the real reason for my insecurity. I have just shown to the person I loved the most in this world that I am with another. I knew there was no going back, but the scene reinforces that it is definitive. His eyes stare at me for an explanation. A mixture of hatred, sadness and doubt is stamped on his face.

We get closer. I need to say hello to Uncle Chris, after all, he is the target of this lie.

-You came, my dear niece,- he says cynically, trying to impress those nearby.

-I would not stop coming, after all I am the only one here who misses my parents.

-Really. They say that those who are absent during the experience are the ones who most miss the loss. - He pretends not to be shaken by my comment.

-Actually, she misses them a lot, because she has a lot of love inside that heart, right? After all, let me introduce myself. I'm Leon, your niece's fiance.

I hear something crashing on the floor: the cup that Giacomo was holding.

-Since when do you have a fiancée, Ellen? - Uncle Chris asks.

\- A few months ago, uncle.

\- Celebrating the mourning, Ellen? - Giacomo asks without controlling his anger.

-Actually, looking for support in someone who doesn't stab me in the back.

-Support of several men is always welcome. Congratulations, Leon, one more for you to expose your intimacy at a bar table. Do you want to tell us now?

-What is it, Giacomo? You look angry today, friend. - Leon intervenes, laughing, thinking that Giacomo is joking.

-Rage is a feeling of weakness, I was just curious. Ellen seems to me to have a lot of experience with men, and you, a catcher as you are, must have made a good catch.

\- You don't know me to disrespect me like that, Mr. Giacomo! - my blood boils and I feel like killing him.

-I don't really know you. They say you're an impulsive woman, that you have two faces maybe. -His eyes are furious, I feel mine fill with tears just to remember that yesterday they looked at me with such love.

\- Excuse me. Uncle Chris, I need go to the bathroom - I ask and leave for the house. If I stayed another minute there, I would cry in front of everyone.

I enter the house, which is empty. I stop in the living room and let the tears fall. I feel someone approach me I turn.

-Impulsive, right, baby? Have you changed me or were you cheating on me?

\- It doesn't interest you, I don't owe you the satisfaction of my life - I say angrily.

-Ah, you must, you were with me until yesterday, or is it amnesia too?

\- I was with you, you were the one who was not with me. Giacomo, really, I was a hobby and a working tool for you. -I put my palm on my face, drying my tears.

\- what the hell! - He says, turning around, trying to hide his emotions.

\- You can not understand. We were silent for a few minutes. I decide to follow my course and head to the bathroom. He takes my arm.

-Look at me, Ellen - he asks pleadingly. I turn around and get in touch with his eyes. - Look at me and tell the truth. Do you love Me?

I fight my feelings and everything I'm living. I don't know what to answer, after all, he's my Uncle's lawyer.

-No - I admit, because I could not bear to lie to him about it. He releases me and puts his hands over his face.

-So why can't you forgive me? Why are you parading around with this bastard, letting him touch you, touch your skin where my hands already had? he asks, looking at me through his fingers.

-There are things that can't be fixed. How can I forgive you for defending the person I hate most and going against me in that court? You don't love me to hurt my feelings like that.

\- It's not true, I love you more than anything. Without you my life is meaningless. I have no reason to get out of bed in the morning, Ellen. You know this is not true. Look in my eyes and you will see my love, my despair, you will see that there is only you inside.

His eyes are red and I see my reflection in them, mixed with pain, it's more than I can bear. So I hug him and break into sobs and tears.

-Why did you have to do this? Why?

\- Because I'm an idiot - he replies while hugging me. I feel his tears running down my shoulder. -A fool who loves you more than life itself. You are my air, you are my everything, you are my woman.

He takes me by surprise and kisses me. His lips stick to mine and when I realize I'm responding to the kiss and wishing it doesn't end. My legs weaken and he supports me on his body. Our tongues intertwine in perfect harmony. Slowly, one of his hands runs over my body and the other holds my face.

However, the memories come as a torment and I push them away.

\- You can't. Love is not always enough. I loved my parents and they left without asking for permission. I love you, only I can't forgive you, and now there are other things at stake that you can't understand. -He hides his head frantically and runs his hands through his hair.

-You are being cruel, Ellen. If you're going to leave here and go back there with Leon, I won't forgive you, understand? You will lose me forever. I'm here begging for your love and going over a lot of things, betrayals, even lies on your part. I don't know why you say that, but I will decide not to question it so as not to make things worse.

\- I was not born loving you and I will forget you. You will not be part of any memory of me.

-But if you get to forgive me, I will do the impossible to prove that I deserve your love every day.

\- You already proved that you don't deserve it, Giacomo. you missed your chance, -I say, being really cruel. - You put what was your priority in that court and made your judgment. I was found guilty. Now I will put what is a priority in my life too, And if I need to give up things that I love, I will, after all that is the price that the guilty have to pay when they are convicted.

My chest seems to tear in the middle. What choice do I have? Drop everything, lose the chance to recover what my father struggled to build and go after someone who abandoned me at the first opportunity?

\- That's right. I will respect your choice. You felt judged and condemned. I feel condemned and punished, with no chance of judgment. We will follow our paths and each one will pay whatever life wants. I hope your sentence is not so heavy, Ellen, since you made the wrong choice. - He turns, but as he approaches the door, he looks at me again and completes: I am no longer your uncle's lawyer, if that information matters now. When I had a choice, I chose. I chose you, but you didn't want me.

He leaves me inconsolable, sitting on the sofa in the living room, with the certainty that I will never recover the pieces and with the feeling that I have made the worst choice of my life!

_Thank you for those who told me that you are still reading it really inspires me to keep updating everyday️_


	27. dinner at lexie's

**All rights served to @milkseana on Wattpad**

\- What the hell! When did things start to go so wrong? -I yell at my assistant, who looks scared. - please Laura, leave me alone with this here. And I'm sorry ... I'm so nervous. -Things don't seem to be going right. I lost some important papers and I can't concentrate on anything. -You'll pay me, Ellen! - I say, kicking my chair, which falls to the floor, leaving a huge mess in the back of my closet.

I spent a sleepless night imagining that son of a bitch kissing her and doing things I can't even imagine again, if I don't go crazy. one day she loves me more than life; on the other, she is already engaged to Leon. Seriously, what does that guy have? He's a complete idiot, he keeps talking about his affairs and takes them all. He's very rich, that's fine; in fact, very much. He must have a little intelligence, since he graduated from one of the best universities in Brazil, and he must be handsome because he keeps appearing on the cover of a magazine. Other than that, he's an idiot. Nor should he be as good in bed as I am. He should be there at the zoo, which is his place. I need to talk to someone today. I'm going to bust up at the office. I take my car and go to Hesgher. I don't even notice, and before the secretary announces me, I'm already inside Mark's office.

\- Education has always been your strong point, Giacomo.

\- Thank you, Mark. In need of a friend today.

-This is woman talk, man - he says looking at me scared.

-Mark, she left me and is engaged to Leon, man! - I say desperate. I quickly tell all the events of the past few days and listen carefully. Mark is a good friend, always has been.

\- I don't know what to do. I can't live without her, but she can live very well without me.

\- What can I say Gi? should tell you that you have become a little woman, that I am going to look for my friend back, that you are the biggest asshole I know.

\- stop, Mark ...

\- I will stop, because I know how much you are suffering, I have been through it. You got chipped, Gi. I know Ellen, she won't forgive you easy.

\- I won't forgive her either. This will pass, it has to pass. I was not born loving her. Everything is fixed in this life, isn't it? I ask, hoping to hear that it is.

\- there are marks on the heart that are eternal, like tattoos. You can even try to erase it, only it will never be the same, my friend.

\- What a consolation you are, Mark - I speak irritably.

-I'm being honest. If you want me to never be honest, just ask. If you really love her, fight for her.

\- I don't want to fight she's in Leon's bed now. Everything that guy touches he spoils.

\- Have you taken several women who slept with him, or forgot?

\- sleeping with someone one day is one thing, Ellen is my wife! She was supposed to be mine only now. She also lied to me. She came with a conversation that she only had two boyfriends and I found out that he had two with three more zeros in front.

\- We are in the 21st century. These holy women are gone - he counters.

\- Stop using my words against me, Mark. As far as I know, Lexie was a virgin.

\- my Lexie is unique. - He opens a silly smile. -And there's more, don't even think about canceling today's dinner at home. She didn't even come to work to organize everything. She said she had a surprise.

\- I'm just going with a hot brunette. And if she takes Leon you will stop him at the door.

\- I can't do that, Gi. Each one with their company and you have to understand each other. You are big enough.

-I got it. today I'll show her who Giacomo Gianniotti is. And the handkerchief in which she wipes her tears, I will use to dry my sweat in bed with the hottest woman I find in this city. - I say, punching the table.

I go out and hear Mark yelling about not setting his house on fire, respecting his daughters and things like that. I have a memory of a beautiful, intelligent and friendly woman with whom I have already gone out with. I need someone who has the skills to compete with Ellen. I know, it's impossible but I'll try. I remember a doctor I went out with once. She fits all requirements. It is a person's love, one of those for dating. So always run away from it.

We went out only once. I call her, who tries to hide the joy of hearing my voice. She cannot and accepts, without blinking, to accompany me to dinner. The rest of the day is slow and I can't concentrate as I should at work. Anxious to find her, even in the arms of another. that's sick.

I take the opportunity and call to make another appointment with the psychologist I had abandoned.

I Dressed to kill, exaggerated a little in the perfume, I pass to pick up Loren. She looks as beautiful as ever, in a tight blue dress like her eyes. I keep imagining the dress on Ellen. I said, I'm sick.

We talked until I reached Mark's house and found out that she specialized in cardiology. How beautiful, she is taking care of her heart now. Do she want to take care of mine? She doesn't know it's been infected for days.

Lexie opens the door to her house and gives me a tight hug. I already know the face that shows she's trying to be nice. The embrace is laden with pity.

\- Lexie, I didn't die, you can let go, child, I say as I am crushed by her arms.

\- ah Gi, I ...- she loses her words when she sees that I am accompanied, then, subtly, she raises her leg and kicks my balls.

\- Are you crazy ?! I shout, writhing in pain.

\- oh, sorry, Gi, I'm excited today. Who's your friend? she asks, acting cynical.

\- This is Loren. Loren, this is Lexie, the killer.

Like every woman defending her best friend, she gives Loren a forced smile and a Trojan hug.

When we enter, I don't recognize the house. It is all lit up with candles and red flowers.

\- why is it like this?- Loren asked curious.

\- Today dinner is to celebrate love.

\- very suitable for the day- I say, thinking aloud.

\- what's it? - Loren interrogates.

\- nothing. I was thinking how tacky this is. - I burst out laughing, which is interrupted by Mark.

\- If you undo the things that my wife had so much trouble to fix, I will kill you, Giacomo. Pleasure, Loren- he greets her.

We are accommodated in the room, which has soft music as the sound of the environment. The doorbell rings again. Ice. I already know who it is. I also know that I am not prepared.

I see her coming in from a distance with the idiot. She looks beautiful in a red strap dress, as short as ever, her straight hair shines like never before and her bright cheeks enchant me. The Devil in a loscote Robe has an arm around her waist and they both smile. How beautiful! What the fuck?!

Before she sees me, I go on the attack. Taking advantage of the climate provided by the environment, I pull Loren close and kiss her lips.

She was homesick, because she almost broke me at this time. I don't use anything and kept my eyes half open, waiting for Ellen's reaction, which stops in horror, with her mouth open, staring at us!


	28. catfish

**All rights served to @milkseana on Wattpad  
**

If I were a little out of control, then I would take a knife and chop Giacomo into very small pieces. As I am very focused, I will probably just pierce the eyes of that piranha that is swallowing what is mine by the mouth. Lexie and Mark seem to be awkward in the middle of the room. Leon doesn't know anything and is finding it funny.

-Giacomo can't be fixed, man. don't forgive it - he says in my ear as he hugs me from behind.

-You don't waste time either, Leon? - I say irritated by the proximity.

-Let's all go to dinner, because the food will get cold - Lexie asks, while dragging Mark towards the dining room.

Giacomo then disengages and seems to have been caught by a sink plunger by the mouth. Imbecile, stupid and hypocritical.

\- Hi, Ellen. Hi, Leon. - He gets up and comes towards us holding the madwoman's hand.

\- I didn't even see you coming.

-I was busy. I understand you, friend. We almost didn't get here today. We got in the car, if you know what I mean. - Leon invents. My God, everything is going very wrong! Giacomo tries to hide his hatred, but I see his fists clenched and his eyes burning.

-Let's have dinner then - he walks away, I let go of Leon's arms and I say, trying to remain calm: -What is your problem? Get the car?

\- cuteness, I signed this agreement, but I'm not going to be a muggle or a fagot to others. I'm a catcher, you know? If they find out that you didn't even kiss me, the reputation built with so much exhaustion is over.

-Leon, you are worth nothing at all. You are worse than I thought. I go to the dining room and leave him behind.

I sit facing Giacomo and move from side to side, uncomfortable with the situation. Leon comes over and sits next to me.

-You can help yourself, or I will be forced to help myself first. Lexie was the one who cooked today and her food, everyone knows, is the best in the world - Mark says, trying to relax.

-Thank you honey. I love you, Mark.

-Hey, no gummy stuff- Giacomo starts -Before we have demonstrations of love

Let's talk about pornography - I can't take it and I end up saying. Fuck, fuck !, I curse myself mentally.

\- Did it bother you, child? - he asks looking at me.

\- what's it? Leon is not doing the job?

Everyone at the table looks at us in shock. Leon seems to be seething with rage. And I find that he kindly tries to choose the right words to use.

-Leon? Oh, he does! In fact, it was the best sex I've ever had. - I know, it was cruel, only he hasn't measured words to hurt me. Leon changes his posture beside me and I know that his ego hardly fits in the house.

He hugs me and gives me a peck, obviously taking advantage of the situation. I frown as I look at him, making my disapproval clear.

\- When you have so many boyfriends, it's hard to choose, Ellen. It's a shame that I don't want to go out with you, even if you were the last woman in the universe, or I could show you what a real man is in bed.

-Thank you very much, but no, you don't like me in bed and in your life. They say it's small. - I make the gesture with my hand, imagining a very small measure. Not that it's true, just that nothing can hurt a man's ego more than that.

-It's time to stop, please,- Lexie pleads gently. - Let's finish dinner, I did it with such affection.

A silence is present in the environment and the only audible sound is the cutlery in contact with the dishes.

-Your food is fantastic, Lexie.- comments the crazy woman, whose name I don't know, wanting to be nice.

\- Thank you Loren. You need to see my daughters eating.

-Giacomo told me that they are beautiful. Where are?

-They sleep early, they have already went to bed. We will arrange another day earlier, a lunch with you to meet them.

\- it won't be for you, Loren. I don't know if they told you, but Giacomo is not one to get too attached, you know? Usually, use women and then throw them in the trash.

-It's not my case, dear, we've been out on other occasions. There are women who score.

\- I say so - Leon completes looking at me. We are dueling. I laugh at how absurd the situation is.

-As we are finishing - Mark intervenes before another round starts -let's go to the living room, Lexie prepared the game table. What do you think about playing cards?

-Now you are speaking my language, man

\- Giacomo don't Celebrate, I will end all of you. I'm very good.

He is very convinced and beautiful, I want to hit him so much to take my anger out. He's wearing a black tight shirt, it must be to kill me.

We sat at the game table. as soon as Mark starts distributing the cards, Loren's cell phone rings. She excuses herself and gets up to answer.

-Do you play alone? - Leon asks about it.

-Actually, I get together a lot with my friends. Lexie hardly plays - Mark replies.

\- I must have invited you a few times, Leon. you were busy.

-Actually, I'm not a fan of games. these things are not me. I was even going to ask Ellen if we can't quit the game and do better things. what do you think, love?

\- I will stay. someone needs to learn to lose today - I threaten, looking angrily at Giacomo.

\- But if you want, Leon, you can go. I'll order a taxi later. tomorrow we meet again.

_I am so happy we got so much giellen content today so I'm in a good mood I'll probably be posting three more chapters today️_


	29. care?

**All rights served to @milkseana on Wattpad  
**

\- I accept, then - he says relieved.

\- Tomorrow I'll catch you at eight, my parents want to meet you.- I won't say no in front of Giacomo, but I don't like the idea of meeting his family at all.

\- We will talk later.

\- I'll go, then. - He gets up and says goodbye to the others.

\- Can you give me a ride, Leon? They called me from the hospital. I have an emergency- Loren comes back to the table and asks.

\- If Giacomo and doesn't mind, I will.

\- I do not care. You are a bastard, I know. But I trust my Loren.

"My Loren"! Disgusting. How cheesy! Before leaving, Leon comes over and kisses me on the mouth. He really knows how to take advantage of situations.

When they leave, Mark distributes the cards again and warns: - You know the rules, I'll keep an eye on you, Gi. If I catch you stealing, I'll kill you. There is also a rule at this table. Whoever does not want to play, can get up now and abandon the game. The winner can ask whatever they want from the player with the fewest points. As we are all adults, we will not have problems with idiocies, right?

\- More than right, my friend, since I'm going to win this game - Giacomo informs.

I swallow hard not to kill him. The worst thing is that I'm screwed, I suck at playing games and I can't even imagine what he can ask of me if he wins. I am not a coward either.

I assume my posture as a confident woman, cross my legs and the game begins. I can't say how much I'm losing. I know it's a lot. Lexie dominates the game a little more, but the decision lies between Giacomo and Mark, who don't seem to care about the women at the table, and duel each other.

Finally, the game ends and, to my death, Giacomo wins. He jumps wildly like a five-year-old who has won a bicycle.

\- I won, I knew it! - he screams.

\- Gi, lock the house when you leave. Tomorrow you give me back the key - Mark asks, already leading Lexie out of the room.

\- Hey, wait, you two. You can't leave me alone here, -I plead, desperate.

\- We already know you're going to kill each other. You are big enough to deal with the consequences. Good night, Ellen - Lexie says and that smile proves that she is amused by the situation.

They don't hear me and go up the stairs to the bedroom. Giacomo stops jumping like an idiot and looks at me with a wicked smile on his face.

I turn my back and run towards the door, fleeing like a prisoner. He, however, is faster. Gets in front of me and takes my arm.

\- Where do you think you're going, doll? We have a deal. I have a request to make.

I feel cornered, afraid. Not from him, from myself. Of weakening, since a simple touch of him on my arm was enough for my eyes to close and my skin to prickle.

\- We won't make things worse. Let me go, Gi, I'll send you a present. Then you can choose: watch, clothes ... - I try to convince him.

\- Nothing that I want with your money and mine can buy.

\- What do you want, Giacomo? - My voice comes out cut and I feel a lump in my throat.

\- I want you. But a kiss, for now, will be enough!

I don't have time to think or react. All I do is feel it when his lips touch mine and his arms pin me against the door. I run my fingers through his hair and down his back. The kiss is harsh, as if a simple loosening is enough to let me get away.

When I'm out of breath, I try to push him.

\- No, please, no - he says with his lips are glued to mine.

-Gi, this is only going to get worse,- I mumble.

He pulls away and looks at me so closely that our breaths mix.

\- Nothing can get worse than being without you, love, nothing. I've been living through hell.

\- It wasn't what it seemed earlier while kissing ...

-Shhhh - he shuts me up, putting his lips on mine again.

\- Nothing and nobody between us today.

His mouth takes mine, slowly this time. His fingers caress my entire face with an affection that can hurt.

\- Gi ... Giacomo - I say breathlessly. - I still hate you.

_I'm sorry I couldn't post much yesterday I busy and everybody was texting me because of those giellen pics and I was also freaking out but I'm here and I'll probably post more to make up for yesterday️_


	30. taken by desire

**All rights served to @milkseana on Wattpad  
**

\- Never mind, I'll love for both of us. I have enough love for every day of your life and mine.

I bow my head so he doesn't see the doubt about my feelings in my eyes. I am between the cross and the sword. I can't go back now and break up with Leon. This will only reinforce my uncle's arguments against me.

-Justice separates us, Giacomo,- I say, breaking the moment.

\- Justice does justice, and there is no greater injustice in this world than being apart. If there is justice, as I believe, our aim is to be together.

-There are things you can't understand,- I say, while my hands are intertwined in his.

\- I am willing to do anything for you, because I also need many explanations, but not today, love. Today I want you in my bed, being mine alone, without last names, without relatives, without anything. You and me. Tomorrow we sit down and pick up the pieces again. If the fittings are not perfect, we will fill in what we find on the way. A path that I want to take with you, Ellen. Please don't push me away.

\- Ah, Gi ... how I love you. I don't care about anything else.

I jump into his arms, which hold my legs and nestle me in his chest. I then let the tears contained by all the suffering of the past few days flow freely.

\- I'll take you home - he whispers and kisses my hair. - I will fight together with you, nobody will harm you. I swear.

He carries me to his car and arrives in a record of time at his apartment, taking me again in his arms and depositing me on the bed, as if I were going to break any minute.

Then he slides his hands over the back of my neck and his clear eyes stare at me intently. I need to close my eyes and try to get the air out of my lungs.

\- You are beautiful and I can't stand that someone else has touched you.

\- He never touched me! I am yours - I speak when I realize that he refers to Leon.

\- It doesn't matter anymore, so many have touched you too.

-No matter how many, as long as you are the last and touch me in the soul.


	31. in your bed

**INDICATE FOR PEOPLE OVER 18 YEARS. **

**All rights served to @milkseana on Wattpad**

_Minutes later at Giacomo's apartment. _

ELLEN

I lowered my strapless dress down to my knees and then kicked it to the floor. There I was in red lace panties. I sat on the couch and spread my legs. My man admired me, quickly bit his lower lip with a dirty look and came towards me, taking his shirt off over his head.

He knelt in front of me and pulled me by the neck for a delicious kiss, his tongue tasted like a strawberry, as if he had recently sucked on some candy, and his stubble exfoliated my skin, our breaths so short and close.

-Giii ... we can't-I say breathless.

-Yes we can, I'm crazy jealous of what's mine- he tells me by sucking my shoulder hard.

-Gii ... Giacomo !!!! -I yell hoarse - did you have sex with her? I ask, afraid of the answer.

-Ellen! - He say raising the kisses to my neck, He gives a strong suck.

\- only you now.

I felt my intimacy pulse and swell inside my panties, my clitoris wanted to be caressed by the strong hands of that man, my delicious man, I took his hand that was already supported on my legs and brought it over my panties, he who wasted no time, tucked it into the fabric and the contact of his skin at my sensitive point made me give a little moan and call his name

-Gi ... ahh ... ohh

-ohh mm ...

While we kissed. I moaned in the air for a few seconds. He stopped kissing me and his hand on my neck brought my ear to his mouth and whispered. - You have no idea how I wanted to throw you on that table and suck you all!

-Me in front of everyone? - I say in a voice of dirty panting with what I heard.

\- In front of those who doubt that you are only mine, Ellen ... - he takes a deep breath -Ellen Pompeo I am crazy about you. I'll have you all over, until you beg me to stop.

-This will not happen, I will always want you Mr. Giacomo. I let out a loud moan, and scratch my nails on his shoulders when I feel his fingers inside me.

-I want to suck you all

-ohhh... so, then suck! He sucks me excitedly and slowly.

My man pulled my panties to the floor with all the naughtiness, he turned it between his forefinger and it got lost somewhere in the room, he smirked looking at my vagina, put his hands on each one of my legs and opened me like a book and plunged into me.

His hot tongue, his saliva running down on me, made me call his name and want more.

\- AAAAAHHHHHH - I groaned loudly

I arched my back behind, closing my eyes, that sensation was wonderful, only he sucked me so well.

Giacomo sucked my clitoris and licked it in alternating rhythms, what a wonderful language my man has. I grabbed his hair and pulled him against me, I wanted to drown him with my vulva. His wonderful fingers explored me, he stuck a finger inside me and massaged my G-spot, I was already crazy with lust, what a wonderful oral of mine. only my man did.

-ahhh...ahhhh... delicious love ...continue.

-How hot, tight I want to eat you Ellen.

-Do it, do it soon - I say between moans and shortness of breath

\- Your request is an order, lady.

Giacomo stood up and I could see that his dick was struggling against the pressure of his pants, wanting to break free, that volume wanted to explode out of his pants. He unzipped his pants and pulled the zipper down, he lowered his pants and his underwear at the same time, and his thick, hard dick was pointed at my face, and I was thirsty to try it, I grabbed it and I put it in my mouth, I felt it pulse on my tongue at the same time that he moaned loudly, that deep, deep voice echoing down my walls, I grabbed his dick and licked his head, and sucked really good coming and going, and it throbbed between my hands and my mouth.

-Wow ... delicious ... wow what a ... delight ...-He held my hair, while looking at me with his penis in my mouth. Giacomo stood on the couch while I reclined comfortably back and he guided my mouth to his dick, he teased me by putting his thumb in my mouth.

Soon he started a smooth metection in my mouth, without choking me, the most he did was put it on my cheek, and I felt horny about it, it was like I was literally tasting that hot man. He even interrupted the oral and said.

\- Now I need to feel you - he says running his fingers over my vagina. I bite my lips and look like a spoiled little girl saying yes.

Giacomo smiled and pulled me in for a quick, cracked kiss, it was like he said "Thank you" with that. He even led me to the position that he said was perfect, he lay on the couch and asked me to ride him, and that I control the pace according to my will, and so I did, I sat down very slowly on him while my vagina swallowed him very slowly, and as soon as he was go completely inside me, we both moan, so I started to ride him, and I put him in me, he said how hot I was, he described the velvety and wet feeling I gave him, and his thick voice recording in my ear just made me more and more horny.

-Ell .. Ellen ... mine, just ... only mine

I started riding like crazy, my breasts jumped up and down, and I led Gi's hands to hold them, he then pulled me against his chest and he squirmed to suck my chest while I sat on top of his thick, pulsating penis, about to explode.

He suckled me willingly, I felt my nipple stiff, with one hand he grabbed a breast, and in the other he played with his tongue and sucked me. He stopped, started to moan intensely. In the final seconds before his orgasm, he held me and controlled the thrusts. he massaged my clit in the meantime, and that moment of explosion and orgasm inside me, and seeing his energy reaching his peak made me come too, in fact, the moment he came while masturbating my clit, I also screamed and collapsed on top of him. Soon we were exhausted on top of each other. Then the words were lost, with him covering me completely, making himself gasp with desire. I realize that I no longer had control. He possessed me entirely and not another contender, or planet, his touch would be never forgotten by me.


	32. I'm fucking jealous

**All rights served to @milkseana on Wattpad**

We need to talk! - That was the first thing he said while we were having breakfast.

\- Love, I'm still in my pajamas and very hungry - I say trying to change the direction of the conversation.

\- Ellen - he grumbles in a harsh voice - the pajamas don't change the conversation. And you can eat in the meantime.

\- I feel that if we keep talking, we will ruin everything.

\- It's just that you just can't ignore the facts. I love you, but I can't understand you dating Leon. Why love? - He wants to know. I realize how hurt he is about this.

\- My lawyer thought it best to arm ourselves, or else I will lose everything - I start explaining. - As you claimed that I am emotionally unstable, he proposed that I get a fiance, an important person.

\- That's ridiculous. Did you get a jail door lawyer, Ellen? - he asks, while trying to cut a bread in half, putting excessive force and crushing the poor bread.

\- Don't be silly, love, you know it can help me. I'm lost, understand? Aimlessly. I had to stop spending, which has been martyrdom, and I hired someone to help me get the company back up. I am fighting for what is mine. Uncle Chris will not take anything from me! - I change a little in the words we face each other for a few seconds.

\- I will not accept that you continue with him. You can't ask me. I can't accept it, I can't.

\- My God, what a situation I am in! You can't ask me to put everything at risk, Giacomo, you can't. I love you so much. And if you feel the same way about me, you'll understand. It is a deal. Leon won't touch me.

\- Wake up? - he gets up and screams.- I saw him kissing you! What is this agreement? And another, Leon is not a nice guy who does favors and does charitable works. If he accepted it he has a reason, he will probably try to get you to bed, and I will not allow it.

I've never seen him so nervous. He paces around the table and kicks a chair, making me scared.

-I don't know Leon's reasons, but you need to trust me. I won't do anything, Gi. I love you- I say, in an attempt to calm him down.

\- I'm starting to think you collect boyfriends. You told me you only had two and I have dozens of photos, that your uncle sent me, with you kissing a lot of guys.

-What? It is not possible, those photos were taken from my albums. I thought it was my mother before I died. How did he do it? He came into my house and robbed me.

\- That's not the point, Ellen. I want to know who those men were holding you.

\- Love, Uncle Chris is more dangerous than I thought. That is in question, yes. He is capable of anything to have what is mine. And please, don't offend me. Those guys were guys I kissed, that's all. I was a normal girl, who got guys at parties and clubs. I never dated or went to bed with them. I did not lie to you. But you lied to me, Giacomo, you saw me in those pictures and even then you went to that trial. - Tears are already filling my eyes at the thought of such betrayal.

\- No. - He approaches and holds my face with his hands.

\- I saw those pictures later and didn't want to use them, because I don't usually play so low. I just ignored the envelope, only opened it after I found out it was you. You believe me, don't you? - he asks desperately.

\- I believe. You need to trust me too.

\- I trust you. I don't trust Leon. I will help you with the process. I cannot take your case, it would not be ethical, but I will help you in whatever way I can. Drop him, Ellen. - It is not a request, but a plea.

\- I can't risk it. I go to some places with him, but at the end of the day it will be in your bed that I will be in, love. - I caress his face with the back of my hand and place my lips on his. We kissed passionately for a few minutes.

Then he hugs me and says: - Why do things have to be so complicated between us?

\- Maybe because we met in a fight and my first contact with you was through a punch to the face.

We started to laugh, remembering the scene.

\- Is our trip to Orlando this weekend up?

\- Even if you killed me, I was going to keep that ticket. I'm going to meet Mickey. You deserve thousands of kisses for that.

I start filling his face with kisses and he tickles me. I run towards the living room and he catches me, throwing me on the couch.

\- Gi, we have two problems. First, today I have to go to that dinner with Leon. Second, I can't go on a trip with you and leave Leon behind, it will raise suspicions and my uncle will not make it cheap.

But silence reigns. Then, slowly, he releases me, gets up, opens his best smile and runs away. slamming the door in my face. It takes me a while to understand what happened.

When I realize it, I run to the door and realize that it is locked Giacomo locked me inside his apartment. It can only be a joke shit! If he doesn't take me out or set fire to everything then he will meet the real Ellen Pompeo!

One two, three ..., I count to ten in my mind in an attempt to calm myself down. I try to find another exit door from the apartment, but they are closed too. I search the house for someone. As I recall he has a maid, but she disappeared today. I look for another key and nothing. I take out my cell phone and call him, already imagining that he won't answer.

\- Hi, my love - he answers, surprising me.

\- Tell me this is a joke and you're out there to let me go. - My voice sounds calm, which I am not.

-I'm far away, child. Today I have an audience in Campinas, I will only come back at night to have dinner together. Take the opportunity to rest, you are very stressed.

\- Giacomo! - I scream, already disheveling. - You are not a child. Come back here now and let me go. I have claustrophobia. If you don't come back in five minutes, I'll set your apartment on fire.

\- I have insurance, baby. Just don't get burned, I have plans for dinner- he asks in a calm voice.

\- Do you think you will lock me up here forever, Giacomo?

\- No. Just until my anger passes and you understand that you are mine. Nobody touches what is mine.

\- Asshole! Idiot! - I start yelling on the phone.

\- I love you too - he says and hangs up in MY FACE.

I need to be calm and do everything with a lot of planning. I go to the laundry and find what I need: a basket full of Giacomo's suits and shirts. I drag them into the room.

Then I go to the kitchen and get alcohol and matches. Before putting the plan into practice, I write a note:

_Giacomo, great love of my life, As you said you would have no problem if I burned your house, I don't think you will care about your Armani. I was rescued by strong, hot men and many more gentlemen than you. They "caught" me and got me out of here. We can meet tomorrow, since today I have a dinner with my "fiancé", in which I have to fulfill my role to the letter. Kisses, I love you as much as I wish your death. Ellen Pompeo._


	33. Ellen Pompeo

**All rights served to @milkseana on Wattpad  
**

Then I smile and put the plan into practice.

I call the Fire Department: - Boy, my God, it's on fire! It's too much fire!

\- Miss, keep calm and give us the address.

I'm very calm and pass the address, pretending to shake my voice.

\- We're close. We will be there in three minutes. Stay close to an air outlet to avoid getting intoxicated by the smoke. I approach the balcony and boom! I set fire to the bucket. I think I overdid the alcohol, and the flames are big. I hear an alarm go off and water starts to trickle down the ceiling.

Shit, the apartment has an anti-fire system! I run into the room in an attempt to secure the ticket. I put it in a transparent bag and go back to the balcony, where I see the Fire Department truck approaching.

Then chaos ensued on the street, which was filled with frightened people running out of the building. I hear the sound of a saw at the door. They will release me.

The apartment is getting very wet, the plastic of the laundry basket starts to melt, leaving a horrible smell and a very ugly mark on the carpet.

-There she is,- someone says.

I look at the balcony and see a fireman coming in to help me and another pouring a lot of water into the laundry basket. I need to exaggerate so as not to motivate too many questions. I do what disarms all men: I start to cry, which was not difficult, because I am very angry.

\- Keep calm. It's already under control. You will have to leave by the stairs. The door has a state-of-the-art security system and they are unable to open it.

Giacomo wouldn't care less, would he?

Then, elegantly, i take my heels and my pajamas, I leave Giacomo's apartment by the fire exit. It was a little scary, but nothing that compares to the euphoria of seeing Giacomo coming home and not meeting me!

Giacomo

I support my forehead against the apartment door after locking it. Nothing is certain. I feel my feelings suffocate me and I tremble because I have never felt anything like this before and do not know how to deal with it now. It is not right to lock someone inside your apartment, especially if that someone is the woman of your life. It's just not right that the woman of your life is the girlfriend of a shameless scoundrel and you can't do anything.

Leon won't touch her with his hands, even if I need to kidnap her, take her to the North Pole and live together with the polar bears.

When you find someone that you never dared to dream, you cannot live without. It is as if the air is missing from your lungs and the light does not enter your eyes. It is like living without meaning. You see it, but you don't want to see it, the smells come into your nostrils, but it's not what you want to smell. Flavors, on the palate, are not desirable, the audible sounds are not those of dreams and the touch is nowhere near as smooth. I am not going to give Leon my wife on a tray. I already lost once, I can't lose again. I didn't lie when she meligated. I'm going to an audience in Campinas and I'm going to resolve some things along the way.

I call Leon. I'll find out what he wants.

\- Speak, Giacomo.

\- Hi, Leon. Are you alright? - I ask, sounding polite, but my mind says: I hope you are terrible and that you will die of a sudden illness.

-impossibly good- he replies. Better impossible, because he's parading with my wife.

-Leon, I met some girls of those with whom you can spend a year in bed who do not get tired and agreed to go out today. I need to take a friend to share the daily bread (in this case, the meat) and I remembered you.

Nothing is true. It's a test.

\- It doesn't work, Giacomo. I'm engaged now and with the rope around my neck.

\- What is it, Leon? You are not a tie-in guy. Why did you become engaged to that spoiled patrician? - I ask. Ellen, my dream, forgive me. It's for your own good.

\- Oh, man, I screwed myself cool this time. My father decided to pass on the company's shares to me and my brother. As I am the oldest, I should keep the majority and be the majority shareholder. But my brother, like the idiot he always was, the most straightforward, responsible, is taking my place. My father guaranteed that if I am not married by the end of the year, he will leave me only 30% of the company.

-your voice sounds sorry and I don't remember seeing you so worried. You are a carefree person.

\- And you intend to marry Ellen? - I tried to be calm, but it seemed more like a shout than a question. I hear laughter from the other side.

\- No, never. I don't intend to get married. Ellen came at a good time. I intend to introduce her as my fiancee tonight, I will wrap my father up and postpone the wedding date. When I become the majority partner, I quit and go back to my usual life. In addition, I intend to have a great time with Pompeo and drag her to bed soon.

I swear if he were in front of me now I would break his nose, his two arms and his "three legs".

\- She is not a woman to you, Leon. Dream enough, because I doubt she'll want you. - My words come loaded with poison, enough to kill an entire city.

\- I think you know me, G, and you know I don't give up and I always get what I want. It won't be difficult, she's already giving me a hard time.

When he says that I can't take it. I stop the car on the curb and turn off the phone in his face.

I open the door and start kicking the tires, dead with hate and jealousy. My cell phone rings and I see that it's my building manager. I don't answer. He will definitely talk about a door that needs to be changed or a garden that will be redone. I ignore the call. I get in the car again. I need to get to the Campinas forum.

The day goes by fast and I discount all my hate in the audience. On the way home, I forget everything that afflicts me and I can only dream of hugging Ellen and staying until dawn with her in bed.

When I park the car in the building's garage, the supervisor is waiting for me. Today I kill one. I get out of the car irritated and rush out towards the elevator.

\- Mr. Giacomo, we have a problem in your apartment - he is shouting behind.

Ellen must have been screaming all day, that crazy one. I smile, imagining that she would be hoarse. I won't even have to listen to sermons, I'll grab her and rip off her clothes.

\- I'll solve it, Eduardo, don't worry.

He tries to say something, but I get in the elevator and close the door in his face.

A joy takes me when I arrive in front of the door. I unlock and enter. I stop and watch. I went into the wrong apartment. This is a battlefield here.

Then my smile goes away when I realize that it is my apartment. It's all wet and smells like burnt. "I'm going to set fire to your apartment here." Ellen's words come to mind.

\- ELLENNNNNN !!!! - I scream.

On top of my Italian carpet is something melted, which in color reminds me of my laundry basket. I remember my Armani suits and I run to the laundry to confirm. The basket is gone.

\- I kill you! I will burn all of your Louis Vuitton, I swear - I tell myself, running my hands through my hair, desperate.

Clothes, they must have had fifty thousand dollars in that basket. Then I see a note in a transparent bag.

_Giacomo, great love of my life, As you said you would have no problem in setting your house on fire, I don't think you will care about your Armani. I was rescued by strong, hot men and many more gentlemen than you. They "caught" me and got me out of here. We can meet tomorrow, since today I have dinner with my "fiancé", in which I have to fulfill my role to the letter. Kisses, I love you as much as I wish your death. Ellen Pompeo_.

I take out my cell phone and call her. After twenty attempts, she decides to answer me.

\- Hi, Gi, dear. Did you miss me?

\- Ellen, I don't think you know who you're messing with, baby. I am very angryyyy - I shout on the phone. - I intend to kill you soon. Come back here, now.

I hear laughter from the other side.

-It so happens that you don't rule me, I'm not your prisoner and I intend to sue you for private imprisonment, - she replies emphatically.

\- I happen to be the best lawyer and your accusations don't scare me. If you have a love for life, you will be back in half an hour, or I will pick you up even if it is in hell - I say, my breath hitched with irritation.

\- Love, love. I thought you knew me better. I'm not one of those cheap, futile women you're used to seeing. I don't follow orders and don't even crawl around. You will learn to treat me like a lady, or forget that I exist, love.

\- A lady does not propose to this role that you are playing. They don't sell themselves as you are selling yourself - I say in an attempt to offend you.

\- Selling? Where did you get that from, Giacomo?

\- He's engaged to not lose his fortune. Isn't that selling?

\- This action involves much more than money. It's my parents' memory. It's my family's honor, Giacomo. I'm not selling myself, because I'm priceless - she says sharply.

\- Love, come here. I need you, please - I decide to appeal, since nobody wins her, not even me.

\- I can not. I'm ready, waiting for Leon to pick me up. I have an appointment with him today.

\- You are committed to me, Ellen, and to no one else. What clothes did you wear?

\- A dress, I think, looked like a blouse, but it is a dress, yes - she completes and hangs up on me.

I can only imagine those legs showing and Leon's hand on them. Then I despair. As a last resort not to die now, I call Leon.

\- Again, man? I told you, I can't leave today.

\- That's not it, man. I have some papers of yours to take to the registry office tomorrow. I need your signature today. I take care of the legal part of your company.

\- Can't it be tomorrow morning?

\- No. Tomorrow I have an early hearing and I will leave the papers for someone to take to me. But I'm not going to disturb you: I stop by your father's house and you sign for me - I say, giving a fool. The papers could be signed next year.

\- I'm introducing my fiancee today, Giacomo. Are you sure you have no other solution? - he asks disappointed.

\- i do. In fact, are you going to introduce the bride and don't invite your friend to dinner? How mean!

\- Well, one more, one less. Since you are invited, I will ask them to add a seat at the table. See you soon.

\- See you, Leon.

As I always say, Giacomo can lose a fight, but never a war. Ellen messed up my life and almost set my apartment on fire. It is only fair that I have dinner with her tonight. Wait for me, Pompeo, you will have dessert for dinner!


	34. the kidnap

**All rights served to @milkseana on Wattpad  
**

Anyone who saw me now would think that I am dressed normally for dinner. Not in Giacomo's head. I made sure to leave him imagining that I have a very short dress. It is short, but not as he must be imagining at the moment. I hear a car approaching the house and get out.

It's Leon. He comes down and embraces me. I hate that closeness. Not that he isn't beautiful and smelling, but nothing compares to my man.

\- I told you I don't bite, Ellen. he comments, noticing my discomfort.

\- I know. I just don't want you to forget that this engagement isn't real.

\- I haven't forgotten. I also didn't forget that you promised that we would get to know each other better. I haven't seen an opportunity yet.

\- Give me a break, okay. And come on, I can't come back late. - I change the focus of the conversation, getting into the car, without waiting for him to open the door.

Leon comes in too and slams the door very hard, making me jump on the chair. He doesn't talk to me. His features show that he is irritated and his forehead wrinkles so much that it is even funny. I remember those cute dogs full of wrinkles. I don't care about the silence at all. I've talked a lot today.

First with the firefighters and then at Pompeo.

As I approach his parents' house, my jaw drops. My house is big, but this one overcomes. I feel like entering a Hollywood palace. It even has a fountain in front of the main entrance, as in those American films.

After parking the car, I open the door, but I'm stopped by him, who holds my arm.

\- We need to talk first.

\- Ah, you've decided to speak now! I thought the cat had eaten your tongue. - I get angry.

\- I did not eat it. And the last time someone told me that, I was still wearing Mickey shorts.

\- Did you have Mickey shorts? Wow! I like him very much. Speaking of which, in two days we will head to Orlando, I won a trip to meet the love of my life, Mickey, and I thought it would be strange to travel without my fiance.

\- You haven't grown up, Ellen. You're too big to go to Disney. Let's make a deal. You come into my house today and convince my parents that we love each other hopelessly and that we are getting married soon. I already said that it will not be an easy task. In return, I will go with you to Orlando and ask you to marry me in front of Mickey. Nothing can convince people more than that.

I am euphoric with the idea and imagine Giacomo kneeling in front of me. Then I get real and I remember that the groom is Leon.

-I accept,- I say, reaching out to seal the deal.

He ignores my extended arm and hugs me.

-The show has started,-he whispers in my ear.

\- My parents are at the door looking over here. I want a Broadway show.

\- Then you will get it.

I get out of the car with the class that only Ellen Pompeo has, close the door gently and shake my hair with my hands. From a distance, I see the father-in-law, the mother-in-law and a copy of Leon, only in the nerdy version. It must be the brother.

From a distance, I say goodbye to the maid and Leon approaches, hugging me around the waist.

\- My God, what a joy to finally meet you!

I hug my mother-in-law first, who reminds me of those witches from Snow White books, a lady all elegant, loaded with jewelry and makeup and who does not show facial expressions due to the amount of botox.

\- Pleasure. You can call me Joana - she introduces herself while hugging me.

Not an Ellen-style hug, those tight and suffocating ones. It's cold and distant. I reach out to greet my father-in-law, who reminds me of George O'marley.

\- Nice to meet you, Ellen. My name is Jeremy.

What name is that? I think, but I don't speak. Finally, I am introduced to the brother, who opens a smile so sweet that I am forced to give him a suffocating hug.

\- This is Willian, the prince of the house - Leon says ironically and I realize that something between the brothers is not going well.

\- You are beautiful, just like Leon, Willian. But my heart only has room for him. - I squeeze Leon's cheeks as a gesture of affection, but I sink my nails in a little.

\- Lets go in. Dinner will be served - his mother invites us.

My eyes focus on an oncoming car. I press my lips in disbelief. It can't be Giacomo. The car is the same, but he wouldn't be crazy to approach, not after I set his apartment on fire.

\- Let's go in, while you receive your friend- Leon's father announces, taking me from my thoughts.

\- I forgot to warn you, love. Giacomo needed to work things out with me and ended up inviting himself to dinner. I hope you do not mind.

\- No.

I mumble totally upset. The son of a bitch gets out of the car and seems to be in a parade. The way he walks, how he places himself in the environment, beautiful, full of himself, as if nothing could affect him, nor do I, who, right now, am being embraced by Leon.

\- Oh, what a beautiful couple! He comments unnecessarily and gives Leon a hug as if he were his best friend.

Giacomo hugs me tight and says just so I can hear: - You pissed me off deeply. I want you to understand that my patience ended today.

His words come out with disdain and he walks away, entering Leon's house, probably already meeting the family.

\- We must pretend we love each other. Right now, whoever looks at you will think you want to kill someone.

\- I'm not seeing anyone in the audience. Rest assured, Leon, I will do my part. He narrows his eyes at me.

\- Very well. Lets go in. - His arms go around my waist and he leads me into the dining room.

I hardly touch the food and feel like I'm in a window shop. Leon's parents keep staring at me, as if in any slip the hoax could be discovered.

Leon eats looking at me as if he is fascinated and even looks like a fool in love. He convinces well.

Giacomo looks at me, sometimes with hatred, sometimes with contempt. And Leon's brother, noticing the heavy weather, looks at me with pity.

\- How did you meet and fall in love so quickly? - Giacomo breaks the silence, trying to wrap us up.

\- I met her at a party at Mark's house. If I'm not mistaken, you were there too, Gi, as you can see, you can't look at a woman like Ellen and not fall in love.

\- I understand that. I don't understand the opposite. What did she see in you? - His tone is ironic and comes with a laugh full of satisfaction.

\- Above all, a loyal, loving and trusted man. You are not a kidnapper who is going to arrest me inside a house, right, love? - I address the question to Leon, referring to Giacomo, for the morning episode.

-Why not? A woman like you could never be shared with others, not even the looks.

Affectionately, Leon pulls me close and kisses my hair. On the other side of the table, Giacomo stands still and I can see hurt in his eyes. Then I realize that all I've been doing with him is hurting him.

He hurt me, but I don't feel entitled to do that. I try to free myself from Leon's embrace and try to talk normally with the others at the table. Leon's parents are annoying and boring. All they know how to do is talk about their youngest son and belittle Leon, who seems to have built a barrier and pretends not to feel hit.

I stand between the cross and the sword. My desire is to defend him and say that he is a great man, but I am sure that if i do that I will hurt Giacomo even more.

\- Willian always ends up getting the best deals, doesn't he, son? - the witch in the Snow White tale asks, which seems to be a statement.

\- Mother, Leon always helps me in these negotiations.

-Son, how modest you are.

-Aren't you going to defend yourself?- I ask, whispering in Leon's ear.

\- It's no use. I never win - he replies with regret.

I feel extremely offended by the situation and I can't stand it: - Look, you have two wonderful children, from what I realized about Willian today, because Leon has proven to me long ago that he is a charming man and full of talents.

Giacomo, who has been trying to keep silent, probably not to kill me, can't stand it and gets up.

\- If you'll excuse me, I'm leaving. You are all well looked after by these "wonderful men".

We stay in silence for a few moments, long enough to know that he may have gone too far.

\- Giacomo, can you take me home, if Leon doesn't mind?

-Want me to take you? I can go now. - he asks politely.

\- Stay Please. The family is yours and you must know how to handle it all. I would like to say - I add, looking at his parents, who seem horrified by my attitude - that your company was as unpleasant as possible and that I hope I don't have to see you again, except at the wedding.

I step out firmly and run to catch up with Giacomo, who is already starting the car.

\- Wait, Giacomo! - I shout.

I hurriedly get into the car and look into his bright eyes with fury.

\- What are you doing here? I ask, trying to stay calm. He does not answer. Opens the glove compartment and takes a bag out. I look confused when he pulls out a small rope.

\- Did your car break down? Call a tow truck, Giacomo. Leon is not going to pull this over with his car.

Gently, he approaches still in silence and I close my eyes waiting for a kiss. He takes me by the wrists. When I realize, he's tying me up.

\- Giacomo! ... you ... I can't finish the sentence, too stunned. I widen my eyes and see that he is smiling.

\- Let me go, please. I ask, already having a nervous breakdown. He comes over and touches his lips to mine. I don't miss the opportunity and I bite them so hard that, even before I hear his cry, I taste blood in my mouth.

Then, Giacomo takes black tape and glues it over my lips. Desperate, I try to scream, but nothing comes out.

\- Ready. Now let's talk and then I'll take you to bed. I hope you're ready for the night, baby. Since you don't know how to behave, I'm kidnapping you! And you will have a punishment.

_I just wanted to upload this and tomorrow there will be more _

_Good night_


	35. part one

**All rights served to @milkseana on Wattpad  
**

\- I feel offended, humiliated, knowing that you sleep with me, have sex with me and parade with Leon. I want you just for me. I never dated, I never loved a woman. Now that this has happened, I want to introduce you to my friends, I want to say that you are mine.

I breathe and stay silent trying to organize my thoughts. I try to concentrate on the route and not look at her. I can't stand the indifference in her eyes anymore.

\- I don't know what to do, honestly, I don't know.

-Please understand my side, Ellen. I tied you up because I want you to realize how much I love you and how helpless I feel. I will show you how much you are mine today. Then I'll give you the choice. You will either be mine entirely or I don't want you.

I shake my head in an attempt to get rid of the fog that falls over me.

-I feel powerless and I can't bear to think of dividing you, much less losing you.

I park the car at the hotel, in a spot next to the private elevator. I rented the presidential suite, where the elevator has direct access. They'll call the police if they see me with a woman bound and gagged.

I get out of the car and pick her up. She doesn't try to let go this time; on the contrary, she is quiet, absorbed in her thoughts and nestles in my chest.

With difficulty, I get into the elevator and hold her tightly in my arms. I place a tender kiss on her hair and get lost in her perfume.

When the elevator opens the doors, inside the apartment, I head towards the bedroom. I kneel next to the bed, where I deposit my greatest gift.

\- Can you forgive me for that? She shakes her head, nodding.

\- Do you promise not to say anything? I'm going to free your mouth, I need to kiss it.

She agrees again. I take the tape from her lips and, as if my life depends on it, I stick my lips to hers, holding her head in my hands.

\- Never doubt my love. I need you more than anything in my life. You are my life.

I kiss her again, caressing her, and feel her breath quicken. As if nothing else exists in the world, I lift her tied arms up and, urgently, take off her dress

-My dear ... you are so beautiful that, probably, if you had a choice, i would spend the rest of my life looking at you like that.

\- Gi ... - she sighs longing for more.

I fix my gaze on her body, perfect, covered only by a "blouse" as she said I have the vision of her lace panties.

The most beautiful sculpture that my eyes have ever seen.

-I can't share a look from you, - I say when our eyes, filled with desire, meet.

-In our equation there is no division, love. It only adds up, resulting in an exact and indivisible value. - she says quietly, her voice breathless with excitement.

\- There's one element left. rebound.

\- Not for me.

she confesses. Still in clothes, I lean over her body and kiss her all over.

\- I'm yours entirely. Don't doubt it, - she whispers.

\- I love you Ellen

\- I love you, love

And then the silence established between the two of us, I thought she would say she was leaving or something, but she didn't say anything and she is looking at me with a neutral countenance, which makes things difficult since I have no idea what she's thinking.

\- Where were you? - I frown.

\- Huh?

\- In these last days you were not at home. Were you with Leon?

\- Did you go over to the house?

\- Yes.

\- For what?

_Ellen_

\- Are you going to answer or not? - his eyes fix on mine and end up leaving me with no way out.

\- I had to solve company things. I answer with no way out.

\- Solve what you want?

\- Come here, since when do I owe you satisfaction? - his jaw locks.

-Since when you decided to make me hard on a bed.

\- You deserved it. You left me locked up in your apartment, and I just told you what I was wearing today.

\- Air? - He approaches, leaning his leg against mine, sending an electric charge directly to the middle of my legs.

\- Why?

I try to get away but I can't, the magnetism between us is very strong, it goes beyond me.

\- For what you did to me earlier today Gi. - He smirks, that way that disarms me whole.

-You wanted that so much Ellen, you got in my car without being called.

His voice is low and provocative, his eyes intimidating down to my lips. The tension is palpable between the two of us, it seems that the room has raised the temperature to 40 C and I know it is too late to say no.

\- Your ego will end up killing you. - my voice hardly comes out.

One of his hands slips up to my bare thigh through the short dress making my skin crawl, and the other holds my face as he approaches without taking his eyes off mine.

His breath hits my face and I wet my lips with my tongue, longing for him to kiss me as he kissed me the last time. He squeezes my thigh and I stifle a groan, his lips brush mine and he whispers over them.

\- If you don't kill me first Miss. Ellen.

He pulls my lower lip with his teeth and then pulls away, rising from the bed full of lust and with a repressed desire to continue what I thought would happen. He smiles and I feel angry that he is paying me back.

\- This is just for you to learn that you don't play games with me, especially when it comes to sex and what belongs to me. - I get up indignantly.

\- Fuck you, Giacomo. - He smiles and looks me up and down.

-I could stay here and eat you until morning, but I won't, and I can assure you that it's not out of willpower but pride. - he winks at me and turns his back to the door.

-Okay I'm going to sleep naked here alone? Do I need to set fire to fall into the arms of another man? I better call Leon.

-Not even if I'm dead Ellen! If you do that I will finish everything. You provoke me.

-Dance with me, let's let it all go... I say relaxed

-All right Ellen, but I don't want to talk about that idiot.

-Okay love, let's not. Now close that door and come here.

I pull a chair close. I put on a song, our song.

-Sit there now, my man.

Music: Best Part - H.E.R Feat: Daniel Caesar

The music starts playing and the first thing I do is connect my eyes to his and forget about the outside world. I want it to be just the two of us. The music starts to play and I start running my hands slowly over my body, moving it sensually as the beat hits.

I move my hands up and down my body, squeezing in a few curves without taking his eyes off mine. I walk around the chair while I run my hands over his chest and strong arms, when I'm on his back I lower my hands down his chest to the waistband of his jeans and bite his ear watch his skin crawl.

I finish the lap and stand with my back to him, move my ass and get closer. My body descends almost touching his just to provoke him.

\- I'm loving this.

he whispers next to my ear. I start to get excited and when I walk away I see how crazy he is.

I smile and bite my lips, run my hands through my hair and bite the tip of my index finger down my body again down to the bottom. I get up and approach, placing my hands on his shoulders before riding on top of him and dance to the music against his member, feeling him hard against me.

\- Damn you're making me hard Ellen Pompeo.

I smile getting as crazy as he does. His hands wrap around my ass encouraging me to roll against him, I support my hands on his waist and throw my head back still rubbing against him, I support my hands on his waist and I roll my head back still rubbing myself against him.

The heat increases dramatically in my body, my skin burns with every touch. When I get back up I stand and make his mouth brush against my stiff breasts and I end up groaning.

-Ahh Gi ...ahhh

-I'll come if you moan like that one more time.

I get off his lap but keep rolling against his member with my back to him, then I stand behind him again, I kiss his neck and whisper:

\- I want you Giacomo ...

When I look at him again he still looks under the effect of the simple word I just spoke.

-How crazy!

Gi's eyes get darker and without thinking twice he takes my arm and drags me to bed.

Electricity runs through my body knowing exactly what is going to happen now. When we get close to the bed he pushes me against the bed. His hands grab my body and his tongue travels in my mouth leaving me on shaky legs, sucking all my sanity for him.

His lips suck on mine and I delight in feeling his member against me and his mouth going down my neck. I let out a groan when he grabs my breasts and only then do I remember that we are at the different hotel.

\- Gii ... We are in a hotel. - I say breathlessly and only then does he stop and his eyes exude excitement when meeting mine.

\- We pay today is ours. Come be mine and you don't escape me today.

I swallow and do what he asks. As soon as I start to bite my lips Giacomo starts attacking me again, pressing me against the bed with his experienced and maddening mouth, sucking my skin from my neck, his hands unzip my dress, taking it off and throwing it somewhere on the floor.

My body is on fire, I am out of breath and crazy about him. I tried to be strong but it didn't work, I'm very horny, there's a lot of chemistry ... we're on fire together.

His eyes admire me quickly wearing only black lace panties and a matching bra, then he grabs both my legs, I wrap them in his body and he takes me to his bedroom wall.

He puts me on the floor and I rip off his shirt quickly. I can't stand to be another second without having him inside me.

I unbuttoned his belt while he took off my bra, our mouths meet sometimes and groans echo across the room. Giacomo grabs my hair making me look at him.

\- Delicious.

Correspondent I grab his huge cock inside his boxer briefs, he pulls my lower lip and removes my thin panties.

His fingers move up the inside of my thighs until they reach my clitoris. I throw my head back when he starts to masturbate me.

\- Oh my hot, wet ...

I grab his member and do the same with him, wow how thick, full of veins ...

I bite my lips rolling my eyes excitedly, he pulls me to the bed and sits leaving me in the middle of his legs. Snapping at my breasts as he thrusts two fingers inside me, I grab his hair almost reaching my peak.

But he removes his fingers and sucks them looking at me. He reaches further back and grabs my ass, pulling me into his body. He positions his member, I glue my eyes to his and slowly move down until he fills me up.

I start to move slowly without taking my eyes off his. I feel a pain because of his size but soon I get used to our movements. Although I will never get used to something so big inside me.

\- Hot, you will finish me.

Our bodies have the same timing, our skin catches on fire when they collide and our chemistry explodes with just one look.

\- Ah Gi ...

He grabs my hair and sucks my breasts while I roll on his cock throwing my head back crazy every second. He pulls me to lie on top of him, his hands run over every part of my body, our mouths meet again making me go crazy.


	36. part two

**All rights served to @milkseana on Wattpad**

\- Ah my angel ...what a delight.

His hands propel me to roll more against him, increase the pace and then I sit bouncing on him. Damn, what a man ...

He reverses our position, opens my legs wider and starts to insert me non-stop, his fingers go to my clitoris and I feel that I will explode at any moment of so much lust because of this man.

Then he gets out of me and puts me on all fours, even with weak legs I manage to keep myself and he puts in everything making me moan loudly.

His hands grab my hair, his mouth sucks on my neck and he keeps investing in me, deep and strong. I'm going to go crazy ...

He holds my waist and increases the pace, I feel my orgasm approaching and I groan loudly when I reach my climax.

\- Ahhh Gii ... aghhh... ahhhh Giacom ...

He lets out a groan and keeps getting in until he comes and falls on me. The only sound we hear is our heavy, labored breaths. Our bodies are glued to each other with sweat. And the only certainty I have is that my life will never be the same after this sex. ...

I take his hands off my waist and get up carefully so as not to wake him, pick up my panties on the floor and his shirt that keeps the smell of his wonderful perfume before entering the bathroom.

I duck under the hot water, wishing that his scent does not leave my skin, my face erupts as I remember the intensity and the synchrony between the two of us. The sex was surreal, by far the best of all.

After drying myself off, I put on my panties and his blouse, smelling his wonderful smell invading my whole being. Before opening the bathroom door, I doubt whether to lie down next to him or go to the kitchen.

As I leave the bathroom, I get a slight fright when I find Giacomo sitting on the bed wearing only boxers looking in my direction.

The moonlight illuminates part of his body making it even more sensual, his eyes travel over my bare legs, my thighs, waist and breasts, reigniting the flame in my body gradually.

When he reaches my eyes, I see how thirsty and wild they are.

"_Do you like the way I move my tongue, or not?_

_ You can ride my face until you come._

_ Can you lick the tip, then use your throat or not? Can you let me stretch your vagina or not? _

_I'm not the type to call you back in the morning But the way you're involving me is a problem _

_Nobody's trying to save you baby take this paper, there are probably a lot of other guys I owe favors to so good girl, I had to save that shit for later. " _

I swallow hard when I see him get up from the bed and walk in firm steps towards me with excited eyes glued to mine. His skin touches mine, one hand grips my waist and the other my hair before pressing me against the door and attacking my lips.

I let out a breath when I feel his whole body stuck to mine and his tongue invade my mouth. I grab his muscles and scratch his back. While he sucks my lips sensuously. It's a breathtaking and mind-blowing kiss that drove me crazy in a few moments.

Seconds ago I was inside the bathroom wondering how good our night had been and now I see that it is nowhere near over.

His hands grasp my legs and just as I feel his hard member hit the middle of my legs, I rave about wanting him again. He walks me around the room and places me on the dresser, getting between my legs.

When I stick my tongue in his mouth and grab him bringing him closer to me he loosens a little and removes my / his blouse leaving my breasts showing. His mouth detaches from mine, goes down to my jaw and then travels the way to my neck sucking on my skin making me shiver and wet.

His hands grab the handle of my thin panties and pull it off while whispering in my ear.

\- I'll suck you until you come.

My belly contracts at the same time and the pulse in the middle of my legs increases. I grab a few hairs while his hands open my legs, pulling me to the end of the dresser and his mouth goes down to my breasts, sucking each one of them willingly.

His fingers press on my clit while his tongue runs over the nipple of my breasts making me throw my head back so excited. His mouth drops slowly, lightly biting my skin, making me shiver from head to toe. His hands caress my thighs and when his tongue reaches my vagina I let out a loud groan grabbing his hair. His experienced tongue begins to suck on my clitoris, brushing against my entrance and entering his entire length. The moans escape my lips with every flick he gives.

\- Hot ... you are delicious. I want to enjoy everything inside you.

\- Ahhh ... Gi ... I'm going ... I'm going to get pregnant ...

-I always wanted to be a father Ellen, groan for me again.

-Ahhh ... Aghhh ... but I don't want to be a mother. - he laughed through his moans.

\- Hot ... you are all delicious.

\- Ahhh ... My man, only mine ...

When he sucks me harder, and puts pressure on my clitoris I roll my eyes crazy with pleasure. He thrusts two fingers hard inside me while his tongue keeps giving me pleasure. I feel the orgasm coming madly closer. He picks up the pace with his fingers and sucks against me.

\- Ahhhh Giacomo ...

I enjoy deliciously feeling in heaven when I see stars in one of the best orgasms I have ever felt.

He raises his mouth over my body while my body tries to recover from the orgasm, his mouth reaches mine and takes me giving me a hot and exciting kiss. Panting, I take my hands up to his boxer shorts taking his cock out and grabbing it with my hands, he takes his mouth off mine and takes a condom that was on top of the dresser and puts it on.

He must have been scared for saying that I don't want a baby. His strong hands grasp my legs, opening them for him and without wasting time he enters everything inside me making us both moan loudly.

I wrap my hands around his neck, pulling him towards me, sticking his whole hot body to mine, I am boiling inside with each thrust. One of his hands grabs my jaw making me look at him as he comes out of me and enters me again, pulling sighs, this is so erotic, he gets so hot while doing this that I almost come again.

\- Damn ... yummy - I whisper rolling my eyes with pleasure and he smiles loving my delight.

\- is this good?

I scratch his back and push myself against him in response, Giacomo pulls my bottom lip with his intense green eyes, causing mine to close in the midst of moans, whispers and heavy breaths.

He raises my legs and puts them up against his chest and he increases the pace by moving deliciously inside me. His mouth kisses and nibbles on my ankles, making me shiver. He puts me aside and frantically enters and leaves me, and I keep asking myself: how did he achieve this feat on top of this little dresser that is almost breaking with our mind-blowing sex?

He increases the pace, with each thrust a moan comes out of our mouths, the famous shiver in my spine grows with each thrust and in a few seconds my body explodes with an intoxicating orgasm.

As he still hasn't come, I decide to command sex and give him pleasure the same way he gave me, so I take his body away from mine a little and he looks at me without understanding as breathlessly as I do, but when I kneel in front of him and start sucking him he understands my intention. He rolls his eyes, throwing his head back amid the moans.

\- Shit! Damn Ellen, I want to hit you until you suck harder.

My body vibrates with his moans and words, I pass my tongue on his cock and put it in my mouth, sucking as far as I can, and where I can't reach by the size my hands masturbate.

I look up and his wild and excited look makes me increase my speed, sucking him harder. His hands grab my hair to set the pace, I don't take my eyes off his when I go with my mouth deeper.

\- I will enjoy hot ... - says breathless.

And then he comes in my mouth moaning loudly, I swallow everything ecstatically looking into his eyes and Giacomo pulls me up, sticking his mouth to mine in a slow, tasty kiss.

(...)


	37. airplane

**All rights served to @milkseana on Wattpad  
**

I wake up with her wrapped around my body. It has already dawned and she sleeps soundly. Lying beside me, with her hair spread out on the bed, like an angel.

The intensity of my feelings scares me, I realize that of all the things that I got attached to, of everything that amused me, that made me smile until today, nothing compares to being by her side. But, like I said, she will make a choice. Today.

I run my fingers down her face and she wakes up.

\- Good morning, my kidnapper.

\- Good morning, my wife.

\- Can we stay here for the rest of our lives? I have a feeling that when we get out of bed, we will be like a bomb, which explodes when we get up. - I lean over her.

\- Look at me, love. Say you are going to end this scam today. Say you're just mine.

\- Fifteen days, Gi, is all I ask of you. They scheduled the evaluation in ten days and in fifteen a new hearing. Please don't make me choose for something that I have no choice. - Her eyes are watery and I see pleading behind the tears.

\- Fifteen days. Under my conditions. We're going to Orlando tomorrow. You'll manage to trick Leon and stay in the room with me. I don't want a kiss. Nothing. One slip and it's over for me.

\- I accept your conditions, as long as you behave and don't do what you did yesterday, putting everything to waste.

\- I'll try, but I won't promise. You have the power to turn me into a caveman, Ellen. My desire now is to tie you up again on this bed and not let you out of here.

-Gi, I have to work. Please do not do that. I have a meeting today with the guy who is helping me with the management of Pompeo. - She puts her hand over her mouth, as if she has said something illicit.

-Hey,- I say, taking her hands and kissing them.

-I'm not Chris's lawyer anymore, have you forgotten? You can tell me everything.

\- I hired a specialist and the company has grown a lot, recovering from the critical situation I was going through with the death of my parents. But if Uncle Chris finds out, we're going to lose everything in court. You have to keep it a secret.

\- You will win, Love. And it will be a very special victory. With your effort. Contrary to everything. My spoiled girl.

\- I'm not spoiled.

\- Ah, but you are. If it's up to me, I'll spoil you until I'm old.

\- Giacomo - she is suddenly serious

\- where are those pictures that my uncle gave you?

\- They are kept with me. I didn't give it to anyone.

\- Those photos were stolen from family albums. Should I take this further in court?

\- I think you better forget about them for now. Even if you take this further, the judge can demand that these photos appear and ask to see them. Your uncle seems to have forgotten them. Let's leave it at that for now.

\- Right.

\- How about you forget about it and go about your business? Tomorrow we have a trip to make.

\- Oh, my God, I must be late already!

We ended up staying another hour in bed and went out to work together.

As soon as I get to the office, Mark calls me.

\- Man, I have a problem here.

-No, Mark. No problems today - I say irritably.

\- Really! Do you mind if we take Meg, Lexie's friend, on the trip tomorrow?

\- If you can get through, it's okay with me. What happened?

\- We do not know. It is the second time that she has been beaten a lot by a man, but she does not tell us why. Lexie is afraid to leave her alone for a week.

\- How strange, man. Does she use drugs?

\- No. But everything indicates that she is being threatened by someone.

\- I think she's cool. Who knows, maybe she's good with leon. That guy is a rock, not a rock, he's a mountain, an Everest in my path.

\- Will we have problems on this trip, or will we be able to travel like great friends do? - he asks, showing concern.

\- Relax. Ellen and I are adults. Everything in control. We will travel as a family. Why don't you believe my words?

Ellen

At eight in the morning everyone arrives at the airport. The explanation for the comic scene? We could compare it to the Justice League.

On one hand, Mark (Batman), with his intelligence, physical training and intimidation. Hugging Lexie, as if he had a cloak draped over her and at any touch to the woman a murder could be committed.

Lexie (Wonder Woman), with her sympathy, talking on the phone with the nanny who was going to stay with her daughters, ready to fly home anytime, if necessary.

Leon (Vixen), parading, like a god, finding the last cookie in the pack, with supernatural powers and sharp claws to catch some woman.

Meg (Hawk-Woman), beautiful, as if she had the power to hypnotize everyone, but at the same time as if she had wings and could be an angel.

Giacomo (Superman), a true superman, with all the existing abilities and superpowers. With his broad shoulders, coming towards me and almost making me pass out.

And I, of course, Ellen (Supergirl), ready for the fight, with all the visions sharp, parading in my jump suit.

When giacomo approaches me, I see in his eyes that he wants to hug and kiss me. He gives me a kiss on the cheek and a tight hug.

\- You are very beautiful. I hope you behave - he says in my ear and walks away. Leon arrives marking territory and grabs me, already bringing his lips close to mine, which I disentangle. He takes my face in his hands and gives me a forced peck.

-girlfriend, you need to behave as such, or we will not deceive even your friends.

I Do not answer. My eyes search for Giacomo, who, after hugging everyone, grabs Meg and lifts her into the air with the strength of his arms.

\- I forgot that Lexie has the most beautiful friends. - He smiles, that smile that kills any woman.

\- Come on, guys, or we'll miss the flight - Mark alerts us, already heading for the check-in line.

We get in line and Giacomo is not content to be the last. He places himself among everyone and takes first place.

\- How impatient you are, Giacomo - I comment, trying to get his attention.

He talks to Meg, and I don't know if it's to provoke me. In fact, she seems to dominate, receiving attention from all men, since Leon does not take his eyes off her. Neither my golden dress, nor my hair, let alone my jaguar bags, can hold my attention. What hate! Patience has been a gift I acquired in the last few months,

-Ellen- Giacomo says with the intention of poking me.

\- It is not what I think with these adolescent attitudes, skipping the line and talking to every woman you see.

\- Jealous, El?

\- Don't call me El, I didn't give you that intimacy.

\- Want to give me intimacy? - he counters.

\- Don't start, please, we have several days to live in peace. - Lexie intervenes pleading.

\- Look, Giacomo, your turn.

He checks in. I can't help noticing that he smiles at the attendant, gives her a card and she says something in her ear.

Asshole, childish.

\- My friend here asked you to come and check in with her. They will put us all sitting close.

we left the general line and formed a mini-line behind Giacomo. I don't know what he did, but when we got on the plane, he was just sitting between me and Leon.

\- What's up man? Let me sit next to my fiancee! Go over there, Gi. - Leon snorts, already losing patience.

\- I can't, don't you know that in some planes that fall only the body is recognized by the seat? I could never let my mother hide the wrong body. Never - he exaggerates, placing his hand on his chest. - It hurts my heart to imagine her crying over my body. It would be a betrayal. Although, even dead, I must be unmistakable.

\- Giacomo, if this plane crashes, there will be no bodies left in the seats, - I say.

\- This is ridiculous.

\- I have another problem too. Bank phobia. My psychologist said that whenever I sit in a public place, without a busy seat on the sides, my body releases an excessive amount of adrenaline, as it feels insecure. This causes adverse reactions, such as shortness of breath.

\- Stop being dramatic, Giacomo, you haven't even gone to the psychologist, -Mark shouts.

He, Lexie and Meg are already sitting in the front seats.

\- Listen here - Leon grabs Giacomo by the shirt - I don't know what your problem is with my wife, but you better stop. Ellen is my fiancee.

\- Gentlemen, you are hindering the boarding. I ask you, please, to sit in your respective seats, or I will be obliged to ask you to leave the plane and settle your differences elsewhere - the flight attendant intervenes.

\- Each in their respective places, do you understand? - Giacomo says, his place is already taken. They are both sulking.

We were silent for hours. I try to sleep, but I can't. At every moment a silly hand from Giacomo tries to squeeze my ass.

When he gets up to go to the bathroom, Leon takes the opportunity to vent.

\- I don't know what Giacomo's problem is, I never saw him act like that, like an idiot. We were good night buddies and now he wants to piss me off.

\- He's always like that. Just ignore it. You look like children, you two.

We remain silent when Giacomo returns. I don't understand when I see a mischievous smile on his lips.

\- What did you do? I ask him discreetly.

\- Nothing. Can't you smile anymore?

I remain silent and wait for the next scene. As they pass by serving drinks, he and Leon order whiskey. I accept only one water.

After a few minutes, Leon almost fell off his seat. I try to wake him up so he can get better, but he just blacked out. When I hear Giacomo's laughter, I'm sure something is wrong.

\- What did you do? - My eyes tighten and I already feel like hitting him.

\- He was very tired and couldn't sleep. I asked the flight attendant to dilute six tablets of Dramin in his drink. - His calm impresses me.

\- Giacomo, six pills of Dramin? You doped him. He will be loaded off this plane. Have you gone crazy?

\- Have I gone mad. For you, always.

Then his hands are on me and his lips take me in a way, as if nothing else exists at this moment, as if we haven't touched in years.

\- I'm going to go crazy if we don't get to Orlando soon. I need you, naked, in bed, over me.

His fingers run down my neck, leaving me breathless, his lips make me gasp, passing them over my cheek and reaching my ear, biting my lobe slightly.

-I'm about to do crazy things for you, like drag you to the bathroom and doing so many illegal things that even you would be scandalized.

-Gi ... - That was all I managed to say, the pleasure taking over my whole body. - we need to stop.

\- Gi, do you want ... oh my God! - Mark's voice takes us out of the trance.

-You are kissing each other on the plane.

\- Can you give us privacy then, man? - He runs his fingers over his lips, in the sexiest movement I've ever witnessed.

\- Actually, I'm confused. You are engaged to Leon, but grabbing Giacomo. Giacomo hates you, but he can't stop kissing you. It's very confusing. - He scratches his head, trying to understand.

\- Then do the following, give up understanding the inexplicable. Sit in your quiet place, spoil Lexie, preserve Meg and leave us alone, Mark.

\- Right. You are the boss. Got it, Mark returns to the seat.

\- Where did we stop, Love?

\- In the part of taking me to the bathroom.

\- Are you up for it?

\- With you, anything. Up to the sky, up to the limit.

\- It seems that we have already crossed the sky, so let's get to know our limits.

Giacomo

Shit, what is my problem? I look like that twelve year old boy who skips class and takes the girls to the school bathroom. In fact, it was funny, I always had a problem, because I was already able to bribe the inspectors, giving the money that my father put in my wallet to buy the snack, with the help of a little charm that I already had.

I need Ellen and it's something that just can't wait. It has to be now. Now. The problem is that getting in two in the bathroom on a day flight is not easy.

\- Wait here, love. I'll go first. When I signal, you get up.

I stepped over Leon, who was practically dead in the seat, and let my foot curl up slightly in his leg, subtly forcing the toe. Enough to leave a purple mark afterwards.

So, I walked to the back of the plane and already smiled at Jessi, a friendly flight attendant who also wants to go into the bathroom with me.

\- Jessi, I have a problem. My sister, who is sitting with me - I point to Ellen, who is looking at me with a wrinkled forehead, looking angry,

\- she is beaten by her husband and I am taking her to travel and forget all the pain that consumes her. She has several bruises on her back.

The girl looks at me in horror and gives Ellen a pitying look.

\- She needs to apply an ointment and I have to go into the bathroom and help her - I continue, making the biggest sad face I can. - Can you help me?

-She is already embarrassed enough, I don't want to attract attention getting in and out of the bathroom. Queues at the door ... it would be very embarrassing.

\- Certainly. You can go into the bathroom, and I'll tell her to come too.

Before I opened the door to one of the bathrooms, she went out and came back with a sign with the warning: "Maintenance". She broke into a triumphant smile and said,

-I expect my reward,- she reminded me, as she gave me her phone number when I asked her to put the Dramin in Leon's glass. I assured her that he had mental problems and that he used to freak out in the first few hours of the flight.

-You will,- I say. It is not true. Only she doesn't need to know.

I go into the tiny bathroom and wait. After a few minutes, the door opens and Ellen enters.

\- What did you promise to this bitch ... What did she tell you? Did you pass your contact on to Giacomo?

I take my hand and cover her mouth.

\- I'm doing my best to have you, love. Without thinking about the consequences. - I lower myself until my mouth is a sigh from her ear.

\- Jealousy does not match a beautiful and hot woman like you. I hope you understand how much I want you now. Only you.

I take my hand out of her mouth and take it in a desperate kiss.

\- Gi, I need you - she begs with her voice already broken.

\- Not like I need you, Ellen. I need you more than life.

We love each other in the airplane's bathroom in a hurry, with desire, passion and love overflowing from every pore and streaming in tears through our eyes.


	38. ellen hugs

**All rights served to @milkseana on Wattpad  
**

When we get to Orlando, our biggest difficulty is waking Leon, still doped. He struggles out of the plane. Ellen buys coffee and he slowly returns.

We stayed at a resort within the park. At the reception, Leon, already recovered, takes possession of Ellen, hugging her and leaving kisses on her face all the time. I felt my blood boil and I just didn't kill him because it would ruin our tour and her dream of seeing Mickey.

-Let's stay in the same room - he says. I watch the scene next to them.

-We won't, Leon. Each in our room.

\- In what century does the groom sleep apart from the bride? -the question changed.

-In my century, in my rules and in my world.

This is my girl. She doesn't know, but I prepared a surprise for her. After everyone has checked in, we head to our rooms, which are close to each other.

Mine has a communication door with Ellen's, my trick, that nobody knows, including her.

When I enter the room, I am impressed with what has been prepared according to my orders. Then she opens the door.

\- You provided everything ... - Her words die when she comes across the scene.

A sticker with a selfie of us kissing is attached to the wall behind the bed. On one side, the lyrics of a song that is playing in the background.

Photograph: _Ed Sheeran Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes _

_But it's the only thing that I know _

_When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes It is the only thing that makes us feel alive _

_We keep this love in a photograph _

_We made these memories for ourselves _

_Where our eyes are never close_

_ Hearts are never broken _

_And time's forever frozen still _

_you can keep me inside the pocket of your ripped jeans _

_Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet_

_You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home _

_And if you hurt me _

_That's okay baby, only words bleed Inside these pages you just hold me _

_And I won't ever let you go _

_Wait for me to come home Love can heal, loving can mend your soul_

_ And it's the only thing that I know, now I swear it will get easier, _

_Remember that with every piece ..._

-I don't want to, I don't know and I won't learn to live without you love. - The words come out low. I come over and take her face in my hands.

\- You taught me to be a man, changed my concepts and changed my heart. I didn't even know I had one. You taught me to be silly. I only know how to smile with you. I can't go any further, even if you ask. I can not lose you.

\- I'm not leaving here, Giacomo. With you is where I want to be - she confesses through tears.

\- I hope you are happy- I say stroking her face

\- In fullness, I would say. And you, Gi?

I didn't notice, but my eyes are full of tears.

-I love you and that's enough to make me feel the happiest of human beings. You make me dream of the impossible and wish to be a hero every day, ready to help you from any pain or sadness.

Her eyes shine and I smile.

\- These are the smiles I'm talking about, baby.

I hug her waist and close my eyes. She leans her head against my chest and I wish this moment would last forever.

-I love you, Giacomo. I thought I would never find a reason to smile again after my parents left. You are my reason to continue. Forever.

-And I love you, Ellen Pompeo, - I murmured, my lips brushing on her mouth.

\- I love you too much.

\- Make love with me.

\- Now. I thought You wouldn't even ask ...

The other days are perfect, except for Leon. We stroll like children and play until we get tired.

When Ellen hugs Mickey, she has a crying fit, which, I confess, made me jealous. But who am I to compete with Mickey Mouse?

They walk hand in hand through the park, but they no longer kiss. I made Ellen promise not to do that anymore. It is torture enough to see them touching each other at all times.

On one of the tours we did, Ellen stumbles and ends up on the floor. I run out to help her.

-Oh, I think I sprained my foot, - she moans, bringing her hand up to her ankle.

-you come to a park with hells, Ellen. Of course it wouldn't work - Leon roared.

\- If you were man enough, she wouldn't be on the floor now. You would have held her, you idiot - I took my anger out on him, while I placed Ellen sitting on a bench.

-You seem to have lost the practice, Giacomo. You can't find any more women and need to chase after my fiancee.

\- Bride, no she is my-

\- Enough! - Ellen screams, preventing me from declaring that I know the truth.

\- You two come, my foot is hurting and you are killing each other. Where's Lexie and Mark to help me?

\- They went to drink water. And you don't need them, I'm here, baby.

Desperate, I take her ankle in my hands and kiss her. My mother kissed my injuries and they always healed. I did the same in desperation to not see her suffering.

I felt someone pushing me and I went to the ground.

\- I take care of my wife!

Leon exclaimed. My world stops when I see his fingers sliding over her leg.

In that second there is nothing else. All I can do is get up and, with the hatred of a century, punch him in the face. Leon goes to the floor.

My anger dominates me and I climb on top of him to continue the aggression.

\- Stop! Help! My God! - Ellen screams desperately.

\- Somebody help!

The images of Leon running his hands over her leg invade my mind and I hit him more. Having been caught off guard and with my legs trapping him, I leave him with no defense.


	39. how to have control?

**All rights served to @milkseana on Wattpad  
**

I feel hands pulling away. Everything happens very fast. In an attempt to free myself, I kick and see Mickey on the ground, who is trying to break the fight.

Ellen cries, and I see Mark and Lexie running towards me. Without me noticing, Leon gets up and I feel unbearable pain. I got punched in the nose.

\- You guys went crazy! - Mark screams.

\- Giacomo, look where we are! If the police arrive, armed, man.

Remembering the donkey, I run towards Ellen, who is being supported by Lexie.

\- Baby, I'm going to see a doctor. - I approach and try to hug her.

\- Do not touch me. I want you two away from me. Lexie is taking me to the ER. Leave.- She is very angry and looks at me with hatred.

-He was touching you, - I say in defense.

-He's my fiance, Giacomo. Can you not understand that?

she screams, trying to hurt me.

\- Got it, - I say, defeated. - I'm out, alright. Already understood.

We looked at each other for a few seconds. I shake my head in agreement with her position and leave. I pack my bags.

The trip is over.

_Ellen_

Everything is very confused. My foot hurts horribly and I notice a little blood dripping from a small cut caused by my sandals.

Leon said it wouldn't work to jump in the park, but a classy woman never steps down. The biggest pain, however, was seeing the defeat in Giacomo's eyes. Only I won't go back.

He's also not being fair to me. I asked for fifteen days. If in this period he cannot behave like an adult, it is better to stay apart until everything is settled.

-Mark went to get a doctor here from the park to help you - Lexie calms me down.

Her fingers caress my hair, like a good sister would.

\- Is that you? What are you still doing here? Get out, Leon, you've already done it for the rest of my life and my patience.

\- You who are a spoiled girl and think you are miss universe. I'm going back to the resort, tomorrow we're done with all these antics. If you want us to still be engaged, go to my room tomorrow to talk. The rules are now mine. - He says the words with hate and leaves with a bleeding face.

\- What a mess, Ellen! Is this a love triangle?

\- This is my life. Mess, confusion and headache.

\- She is there. - Mark speaks English to a man.

I am rescued and taken to the emergency room. I had a dislocation and I need to get some stitches in the cut.

The doctor asks me to rest and gives me some medication. Painkillers and antibiotics for not having an infection. I am supported by Mark and Lexie.

When I find myself alone, I feel a huge emptiness. All I want to do is hug Giacomo

I go to the connecting door of the room. I take a deep breath before opening it. We need to talk, without fighting, and that always seems impossible. I am in shock when I realize that it is locked.

Then, like the Ellen I am, I start punching the door and shouting:

\- Giacomo, open that door now! Giacomo!

Silence on the other side. I scream until I'm tired. My hands are red and my foot, due to excessive effort, hurts a lot.

I hobble out of the room and knock on the door of his room outside. Meg, probably listening to my scandal, comes to meet me.

\- How are you, Ellen?

\- Apart from the fact that my foot is hurting, that I am in a big mess, about to lose my fortune and my company, and breaking the heart of love of my life, everything is great. - I open a fake smile and she looks at me scared.

Meg is such a sweet but weird girl. She's in Orlando and hasn't left her room for a walk.

\- can I help you? she asks tenderly.

\- You can't. At the moment, you need help. You didn't leave the room, Meg.

-I'm practically here for Lexie. She was afraid to leave me alone in Brazil. I've had enough work coming from an intruder and spending Mark's money. It's not fair for him to go out and buy tickets to the parks with his money. At the moment, I am not in a position to ask for this- Her voice is sad and her look, is full of hurt.

\- Mark is a good man, he doesn't care about that. I can help you, - i say smiling, returning her comment.

-I appreciate it, but you are not in a position to help someone. She says smiling, returning my comment.

-You are a good girl, Meg. When we return, I hope to go out together as we agreed on that party where I met you.

\- I'll love it. I really like to go out dancing.

-If I didn't have an injured foot, we could go today. But as soon as we arrive in Brazil, we will go out and dance until we are exhausted.

\- Great. We'll do it. - She turns and leaves.

I look at the door, discouraged. He must have left.

\- Ellen- someone calls me.

I turn around and see Leon. His face is very swollen, he has a cut close to the eyebrow and purple spots are already starting to form. I feel bad to see him like this, after all he is in this because of me and being beaten for free.

\- Excuse me.

\- I tried to control Giacomo, but it is impossible at times. I'm embarrassed for putting you in that situation.

\- What's between you and Giacomo?

\- At the moment, I believe nothing else.

I lower my head and play with my fingers. I don't want him to see my sadness.

\- Tomorrow I will propose. I hired some paparazzi to photograph the moment. I need something real. Can we do that? Can you control Giacomo? - His countenance is calm.

I realize that Leon is a cold man. He simply does not show emotions, he is concerned with maintaining this engagement for his reasons; he doesn't care.

\- He won't disturb my life anymore. Keep calm.

\- Great. Tomorrow at nine in the morning at Magic Kingdom park. At the entrance there is a park with a lake. Wait for me there. -Without asking if I'm okay or if I broke my foot, he's gone. Nothing. No worries or feelings. A man full of praise, affection when he needs you or when he has an idea that he will take you to bed, He already knows that he will not take me to bed.


	40. it's the end?

**All rights served to @milkseana on Wattpad  
**

I turn to go back to the room and meet the eyes I love so much.

Giacomo is leaning against the doorframe, his hands in the pocket of his sweatpants. And he is shirtless. His exposed tattoo: I live today. Tomorrow is tomorrow.

I feel like kissing every letter. After losing myself with the sight of his body, I look at his face again. His gaze is unreadable.

\- We need to talk. - My voice comes out low, afraid.

\- No. We have nothing more to talk about. I will not disturb your life anymore. I got the message.

\- Gi I ... How to explain that I was stupid, that is not what I meant, if that is exactly what I said? - I expressed myself badly. It is not true and you know it. You know I love you. - My despair is palpable and I am almost on the verge of tears.

\- When you love, you don't hurt yourself intentionally. When you love. You prioritize, care and protect. This is my concept of love. If you have other principles, you will be happy with them. It has already worked for me - he says with his face filled with sadness.

I don't say anything, I just look away and let the tears fall.

\- I tried. God knows I tried. I changed my life for you. I made myself a different man, reviewed my concepts and decided what was most important. Only I'm not going to humiliate myself anymore. - He crosses his arms over his chest and continues: - I never needed women. They never dumped me either, but I know what it means to ditch. I know when it's over. I know my place, which is not on your side.

\- Gi, I asked you for fifteen days, remember? Fifteen damn days, that you agreed to give me.

\- Yeah ... It's amazing how you only see your will! - He shakes his head.

\- I gave you fifteen days to keep this ridiculous deal. I just don't remember having agreed that I would be entitled to kisses and too many hugs. I also don't remember you saying that I interfere with your life, or telling me to leave you when I wanted to take care of your injury. Was it part of the package? Was that part of the fifteen days too?

I turn away from him and turn to the other side.

-You have no heart. - I turn around again, furious at his callousness. - You didn't bother to help me. You chose to mark territory and beat Leon. The problem was not me there, at that moment, but your silly pride. You even hit Mickey.

\- I do not have a heart? - He gives a cynical laugh. - You are the one who doesn't give a damn about me,you treat me like one of your bags, take the time you want and then put me aside. One to use at parties and one at home.

I laugh and bump past him, heading for my room. He comes behind and enters with me.

-I'm not going to be scandalous here anymore, -I say, closing the door.

\- Ah, yes, you have a reputation to uphold. Leon's great bride and future heir to Pompeo.

\- You are selfish, Giacomo. Very selfish. Don't worry about me for a second of your day. It doesn't matter that I lose everything my parents left me! - I cry, pouring out the words and crying copiously.

\- Selfish, heartless, proud. How many adjectives for a man you said you love. Okay, listen well! - he yells at me. - All I have done is worry about you, every second of my day. Only for me, baby, my biggest loss has always been you. I don't need money, profession or anything else if I don't have you. These things that you consider so important, have no value for me if I wake up early and know that I hurt you and made you cry, as you are doing with me now. - He no longer hides his hurt and lets the tears fall.

I despair at his crying and try to run my fingers over his face. He pushes me with his hands and walks away.

\- No. I don't need your comfort. It's over for me. You can continue with your plans. I moved my flight forward. Early tomorrow I'm leaving.


	41. his fiancee?

**All rights served to @milkseana on Wattpad**

-I leave the clear path for Leon. I hear he's going to propose to you. You can go there tomorrow, kiss that mouth and give yourself to him, because of me you will have nothing else.

\- Gi ... - I can't complete the sentence and I fall into bed crying, hugging my arms and my loneliness.

He goes out and slams the door.

I cry for hours, brooding over his words, and I fall asleep.

When the other day dawns, reality comes like a hurricane and I remember that I lost everything that mattered. He was right.

Leon is going to propose to me, I can win the fight with my uncle in court, but nothing will matter. My smile went away with him.

I change running. My foot hurts from my desperation to try to put on my clothes very quickly, and I have to put on a pair of flip-flops in order to walk.

I go out and knock on Giacomo's door. I do not have an answer. He's gone. It ended. He will not forgive me. I walk defeated to the park.

I can see Leon from afar. He is accompanied by Mickey and a band. Lexie, Mark and Meg watch everything from a distance.

It is be the perfect marriage proposal, only with the wrong man. I walk as if I'm going to a funeral and I don't allow myself to smile.

When I am close to them (my walk is slow and I am hurting), I look back, hoping to find the desired smile. And then I see him, with the suitcases in his hands, far away, but not far enough that I can't see the sadness in his eyes. I need to do something.

I start walking desperately towards Leon. He smiles.

\- You came. - He gets ready to kneel and places the order.

He has the ring box in his hand.

-I was late, - I say and take the box out of his hand.

\- are you in a hurry? How sweet! - he speaks convinced.

I take Mickey's hand and walk desperately, dragging him.

\- I need your help - I speak in Portuguese.

In desperation, I even forgot the English. And he doesn't understand anything at all, but he still finds me funny.

\- Giacomo! Giacomo! - I shout.

He keeps going and doesn't listen to me. I can't walk any faster. My foot throbs. I point at him and the doll understands, running towards him.

I keep screaming and walking.

When Mickey catches up to him, he takes his hand and pulls him towards me, Giacomo looks confused.

His eyes meet mine and I stop. I can't take another step.

-Giacomo, come back! - I scream.

\- You were right. Nothing in this world is worthwhile without you. I have no reason to smile, to wake up in the morning, or to walk any more without you.

A small uproar forms around us. People look curious. I never felt so classless as now.

In slippers, limping, disheveled and crying. But I also never felt so happy to be without class.

\- You are my life, my love and my happiness. You're everything to me. - I breathe, breaking into tears.

He looks shocked, unresponsive, but his eyes shine.

\- I promise to love you every decade, every season. I promise to love even your faults, just as I love your kisses, if you forgive me for being so silly and spoiled. Giacomo Keaton Gianniotti, marry me!

Giacomo

-Giacomo Keaton Gianniotti, marry me?

It was all I could hear. I feel overwhelmed by so much love that I could give my life for her.

My Ellen, crying there, wearing a slipper, her hair glued to her face and screaming that she loves me for anyone who could listen.

I run until I there is a small distance between us and I take her in my arms, in a hug that will probably leave purple marks on her delicate skin.

Rolling her in my arms, unable to control my emotions and without finding words to describe such love, I kiss her tears, her eyes, and I grab her mouth, with a desire running through my soul.

All around, people scream and clap, complicit in that moment when love overflows.

\- Ah, my life. I accept to marry you a million times- I say with a choked voice.

\- Forgive me, love, I was so silly. I can't live without you for a second.

Her mouth curves into a smile that sends a quiver to my stomach. If I hadn't confirmed it before, I am quite sure that she is my undoing.

-It's okay, baby, everything's perfect with you now, - I confirm, wiping a stray tear from her chin.

-Can you forgive me for the rude and cruel words?

\- The only thing I'm remembering right now is a marriage proposal.

Mickey approaches with the rings. I take the smaller one and gently slide it through her fingers.

When she goes to do the same with mine, Leon approaches.

\- You can return it. They've made me stupid enough today. Returns alliances. I bought them and paid dearly for them. - He stands with his hand extended, waiting for the return.

I promptly remove Ellen's and return the two to him. I just put it on her finger as a symbol of the moment.

At the first opportunity, I would throw it in the trash and buy one of our liking, and if I know my fiancee, she will be embezzled in my pocket.

-You are really disgusting, Leon. Nor will there be anyone to place these rings on - Ellen replies, indignant.

\- You are not the last woman in the world and far from the most beautiful. I need a bride. I can look for someone who will at least go to bed with me, - he replies calmly.

I frown, dying to give this idiot another beating, but I control myself. I will not spoil the moment.

-So get out of here. You are disturbing the magic moment! - I shout.

\- Well, enjoy this "moment" - he says, emphasizing my words.

\- You will have to do a lot of magic to endure this crazy woman.

I didn't want to hit him, but the teasing is too much.

Before I can take action, he turns his back and walks away calmly. Ellen sighs in relief and motioned with her hands for Lexie and Mark, who were watching the show from a distance, to approach.

\- I thought you were capable of everything. But you always surprise me. Congratulations, my friend! - Lexie congratulates Ellen, giving her a hug.


	42. back

**All rights served to @milkseana on Wattpad  
**

-One more drooling asshole, Giacomo, Welcome to the team - Mark comments

\- I will never be an asshole like you. I'm male, - I say, pointing at myself.

\- Ellen will live on the halter.

A chorus of laughter forms. From the situation, -It's obvious that I'm not in charge, not even by far.

I remember my flight. I just lost it. And I wanted to show that I was in control ... An irony without size, When we return to the room, where we should never have left, I lose track of how many times we love each other, how many declarations of love escape our lips and how many pardons are included in silent looks.

The return journey is much smoother than the outward journey. Leon makes a point of sitting well away from our seats and makes me evaluate again this man, who was often a night-time companion and proved to be one of the coldest people I have ever met. I stole his fiancee and all he cared about was a pair of rings, he has a lot more money than me.

That would not be a problem, I remember a story that was told to me once. Bad tongues say the guy is so screwed that even his brother's women end up in his bed.

Once, at an event, in which the brother paraded with a passionate look at his girlfriend, Leon found an excuse to take the girl home.

His brother, suspicious, went to his brother's apartment, who was not reluctant to open the door and make it clear that the slut was naked in the room.

-Hey ... planet Earth calling, love.

\- Hi, love - I answer, returning to reality.

\- You are far away, My man. What were you thinking?

-Nothing worth sharing. Let's talk about what really matters. When do we get married? - I ask while stroking her hair. She examines my face closely.

-Uh ... I ... I thought it would take a while for you to want to come and live with me.

A laugh escapes my lips and she frowns at my attitude.

\- Child, don't be mad. I just thought it was funny, because I'm not going anywhere. You will come live with me, in my apartment.

-Understand?- She smiles without grace.

\- I thought you didn't want to live with me.

-How can I not want to live with you if I just said I want to set the wedding date? - Reluctantly, she fixes her eyes on mine.

\- I would like to get married in Cancún, on the beach.

-You wouldn't want less. The Ellen I know is going to be married in red.

\- About the color of the dress, you will find out on the day. - She smiles mischievously.

\- We will schedule it in a few months, so everyone can organize to go to Mexico. We need to reserve a resort for ourselves and all guests. It won't be cheap. If I don't win the action, you're going to have to pay for everything yourself.

\- You are sweet! - I smile enormously.

\- Not asking, just communicating. I pay, love, I already know that with you my bank account will be empty.

\- That's not true. I know how to control myself - she defends herself by pouting.

\- Then tell me: what do you intend to give as a souvenir to the bridesmaids? - I just want to confirm my suspicions.

\- Bags, of course. Customized for the event. The best brand that exists. Economical, of course, you can do it.

During the rest of the trip, I hear all about wedding parties on the beach. I pretend to pay attention to everything.

While she imagines the party, my head can only dream of her naked, on the beach. Everything seems to be moving towards perfect peace.

When we arrive at the airport, the disembarkation is smooth. The mood is a little heavy when we leave the towards the taxis.

Lexie and Mark are not happy because they will see their daughters again.

Leon, however, does not speak to anyone.

Megan, as usual, is smiling, but quiet. I didn't even remember that she had traveled with us if I hadn't seen her on the plane.

-This girl has problems - I comment to Ellen discreetly.

\- Lexie said she does. Nobody knows what happens, she is very reserved.

We continue to leave the airport towards the parking lot. I look like a street vendor, carrying Ellen's dozens of bags.

When we are close to the cars, something happens so fast that no one has time to react.

A hooded man approaches Megan and, with a knife, cuts off her arm. We heard the scream and went out to help her. The bandit runs away. It was just a warning.

What strikes me most is that the girl does not scandal or cry out in despair. If it were Ellen, I would scream for hours and regret the scar left by the cut for the rest of my life.

\- It's gonna be okay. I'm going to the hospital for some stitches. You can go home, I can do it. -she says, trying to calm us down, when she should do the opposite.

\- No way. You'll go with me and Mark - Lexie intervenes.

\- No. Go and stay with your girls. I know how to take care of myself.

\- Ellen and I will go with her, Lexie. - I suggest, trying to help.

\- I'll help the girl. I have no commitments - Leon warns, while taking Meg's arm and analyzing the cut with a frown.

After a few more insistences from Lexie, the guy wins. Funny, he doesn't care about anyone. I keep in mind to get ellen to bed. Still scared, we go home.

Ellen goes to my apartment to rest. I gave her the excuse that I needed to stop by the office quickly to sign some papers.

I'm actually going to go out and buy some things. I will make her an unforgettable surprise.

After all, it is not every day that a woman proposes to a man and, even rarer, a man like me accepts!


	43. fire risk

All rights served to @milkseana on Wattpad

If I had known a way to stop time and live just me and Giacomo, without company, without justice, without worries, I would have done it.

My mind can only imagine a future of joy beside him.

Giacomo had to leave to resolve some things. A few hours ago and the nostalgia already consumes me.

I stayed in bed, resting and watching television until he came back.

When I hear the door opening, I feel a chill in my stomach, like a teenager. I smile at the sensation and close my eyes, enjoying the moment.

When I reopen me eyes, Giacomo is standing at the bedroom door, looking anxiously with his hands in his overall pocket. A firefighter's jumpsuit.

HE IS DRESSED AS A FIREMAN.

-after days without sex where I can groan your name, can we have it today?

I put my hands over my mouth trying to contain my astonishment. it is the sexiest view my imagination could have. the jumpsuit is open to the middle of his chest, showing his perfect body. his look is pure malice.

\- I'm back, Baby. I needed to get over those firefighters who caught you the other day. Am I better?

I get up and walk on the bed. he comes over and I jump into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist.

-You want to kill me with that outfit. I've never seen anything more beautiful, sexy, tasty and charming in this world.

Our eyes remain locked together while my fingers touch his face. nothing seems real.

-You can get used to it very badly. I'll take this opportunity to say that when I am pregnant I want a fireman to calm my Hormones, I may want a different fantasy every day and you will be in trouble - I whisper.

-I would be in trouble if you didn't give me a son one of these days, and asked me for sex every day. all trouble is going to be fun and ends up in bed. and Ellen you are synonymous with trouble.

He moistens his lips and deposits them on mine in a sexy and naughty gesture that sends impulses all over my body.

Giacomo takes off his sneakers and finally his costume, I lick my lips when I see his contents stuffed in the black underwear. just imagining what he does ... I'm excited to watch Giacomo from top to bottom almost naked, with his body so close to mine. He passes that extreme heat of intensity to my body.

He catches me looking at him, my cheeks flush and I look away.

\- your turn

-I won't take a shower, I've already taken one love.

-Yes, but I didn't put this costume on for nothing!

-But ... Gi ...

\- No more ... I'm embarrassed with your anxious look on me.

he goes to the bathroom door.

\- come Ellen. he walks in and I hear the water falling from the shower.

\- The water is delicious baby, do you want to soap me?

I take a deep breath of defeat, He won this time.

I remove my pajamas, my body burns as soon as I remove my shorts. I look in the direction of the bathroom and walk over to it.

When I go into the bathroom, Gi is not so far from me and with him wet, almost naked, so close, it makes me sick to my stomach. I close my eyes pretending to be pissed that he makes me go into the shower with him.

I feel him getting closer, my heart speeds up as I watch the drops run down his perfect face, he lowers his lips to my mouth and little by little he shortens the space between us.

-Don't complicate things Ellen, I swear I'm trying to hold on but you don't cooperate

I don't answer.

My hands itch, wanting to feel his body, my breathing intensifies when his hands pull the hair from my shoulder, this simple act makes me take a deep breath. the pupils of his eyes are dilated, his index finger travels on my lip making me let out a breath, and the heat of his body an inch away burns me inside. I can't even speak properly.

-What are you ...

-I Assume you want me just like I want you here.

his hand grips my waist and my body burns when he brings me to him leaving me limp in his arms, totally at his mercy.

I groan when his hands tighten against me making me feel his arousal. he locks his jaw observing my reactions, I look for his eyes so he can stop this torture.

and finally his lips fit mine taking all my breath away with his.

His mouth sucks mine intensely, my hands go to his neck and automatically my legs are wrapped around his body.

I groan when I feel his cock hitting my entrance. His hands grab my ass pressing me against him, I scratch his back when his tongue comes into contact with mine.

his arms wrap around me and he carries me on his lap to the wall.

Our bodies are on fire, the electricity running through my vein is intense and addictive.

I stick my tongue in his mouth and Giacomo lets out a loud moan before brushing his hard member on me.

The kiss gets more intense and urgent, his touch takes me to the skies and I feel my body trembling more little by little of pure desire. While the water fell on our bodies.

Then his hands make their way back up my lower back until they reach the closure of my bra, the little lace cloth slides down my arms and Giacomo places it on the huge box behind me without leaving my lips.

His rigid body grazes mine once more before his mouth travels up to my jaw, my chest heaving and falling breathlessly as his tongue traces a delicious path across my skin making me scratch his skin.

Giacomo bites the lobe of my ear before going down with his experienced mouth on my neck, his hands gently push me until I lie on the top of the bathroom next to the bathtub for him to have more access to my body.

His lips reach my breasts and his eyes meet mine, full of lust and desire while his mouth sucks on me making me arch my back.

-Oh God, like this you are wonderful.

His fingers play with the buckle of my panties shoving them aside and reaches my pulsating clit.

His big fingers press and rummage exactly where I want, driving me crazy. His mouth does not stop sucking my breasts burning me and my body looks like it will explode at any moment.

His other hand goes up and holds my face making me look at him.

\- Look at me, I want to see you come while my fingers enter you. Damn ...

-Wow, do it, man, suck hard!

Without waiting, he shoves two fingers inside me, I let out a groan and don't let his clear eyes leave mine, the lust increases just by looking at him.

His fingers rummage inside me making me roll my horny eyes, I'm in another dimension, he takes me to heaven in a few seconds.

I will never be strong enough to say no to Giacomo, it is impossible not to surrender to him with all the chemistry that exists between the two of us with his spectacular touch and his naughty whispers at my ear.

-Greetings my wife, my hot, only mine.

I bite my lips feeling the wonderful sensation invade my body with intensity as his fingers move in and out of me quickly.

\- Enjoy it my angel ...

I explode into small pieces moaning loudly staring into his eyes, he locks his jaw and his muscles move gracefully when he brings his fingers to his mouth passing his tongue while facing me.

Holy shit, this man wants to finish me off.

Giacomo takes off my panties and I can't reason properly because I'm still ecstatic from the orgasm he just gave me.

Shortly afterwards, his underwear goes down revealing his hard, big and tasty dick. He opens my legs and passes himself along my wet extension.

\- Damn Ellen ... - he moans staring at me

\- I'm without a condom here.

-Really Gi? I take medicine - I answer in the same breathless tone.

He opens an exciting smile, positions his member at my entrance and slides inside me deliciously. Fuck ... Goodbye, condom.

\- Shit. - he whispers with his jaw locked, revealing that he felt the same as me.

His hands grip my waist tightly and I bet that tomorrow I will be marked by him. I tighten my legs around him bringing his body to stick completely to mine, he grips my arms with his hands and moves slowly, torturing me little by little with his eyes deep in mine.

Whispers and moans are the only sounds that come out of us, it's a crazy and exciting mix. Our skins are exuding fire, desire and our bodies fit together perfectly.

His hands roam my body up and down and his mouth sucks on my lips and neck again while his cock enters and leaves me inside at a pleasant pace.

Giacomo increases the pace by raising my back with the impact, with each thrust a loud moan comes out of my mouth and hearing his moans and roars makes me even crazier.

He comes out of me, pulls my lip with his fingers before turning me over and leaning over the "floor".

\- Delicious.

His mouth traces the path of pleasure as he travels on my back and stops on my ass.

His lips give me a light suck before he raises his body and enters everything inside me.

Giacomo gives me a spot and I appreciate every inch of his member inside me, taking me completely, to pleasures that were previously unknown to me.

One of his hands grabs my hair while the other grabs my waist and he increases the thrusts against me.

When his pace becomes urgent, I know he is as close to coming as I am. And it doesn't take long for us to both come together hard, it's an explosion of pleasure and satisfaction.

\- Ahh Giacomo ...

\- Damn ...

His body falls on mine, which is limp and weak from the intense orgasm I just had a few minutes after he leaves me, our breaths reveal when the sex was good and tasty.


	44. are you pregnant?

All rights served to @milkseana on Wattpad

His gaze remains glued to mine and he slowly leaves me on the bed, putting my hair behind my ear.

-I don't want this moment to end, - I say, closing my eyes at his touch on my skin.

\- It won't end. You will have this every day when you get home and every morning when you wake up. I will be your awakening and your dream in the evening. I'll be your smile in the middle of the day, comfort when something goes wrong and the remedy for your pains. I will take shelter in the winter, I will be the collector of your tears, the realizer of your dreams, the guide of your travels and the compass of your life. In what I fail, my love will pay off. Whatever my arms do not reach, my eyes will behold for you. When my strength is lacking, my heart will fight. And in everything I do, I will try to be perfect. You deserve nothing less than perfection - he declares as he slips a ring on my finger, which I don't know where it came from.

\- Love .. - That's all I can say with my eyes flooded with tears.

-You don't have to tell me anything, baby. Just let me love you.

-Always - I answer.

It is not just an answer, but a promise.

When the reality of the other day comes through the windows at dawn, I have to face it and go back to the fight.

The days are always heavy, with commitments and goals hitting Pompeo. I did the psychological assessment requested by the judge. Everything is a sea of worries and anxieties, but Giacomo's promise is fulfilled every second. We love each other every morning and in the middle of the day. When I think about giving up, he calls me and in the afternoon he is always waiting for me with a strong hug. He wipes away my tears when my uncle offends me in some conversations or meetings.

In everything, he is present and makes me sure that everything will work out. And if it doesn't, it doesn't matter. With him by my side, nothing else matters. And I can't imagine anything that is strong enough to steal that happiness.

The audience is one day away and I'm not going to work. I feel very bad, and anxiety overwhelms me. He clears his commitments to stay home with me. Giacomo endures my stress and cooks in an attempt to pamper me. I end up vomiting everything. I'm feeling terrible.

\- Are you sure it's just anxiety?

he wants to know, frowning.

\- Are you pregnant?

\- Never - I reply immediately, already smiling when I see his face of despair,

\- I take contraceptives regularly, love. We don't take that risk. You can breathe again.

\- I'm breathing. With difficulty, but I am - he jokes.

\- Are you afraid to be a father?

\- No. With you nothing is bad. But I was imagining another Ellen to buy clothes for - he says smiling.

\- My pocket is definitely not in good shape. Not after that wedding in Cancún. Preparations are underway, invitations are being made, the resort is rented, and a Mexican team is hired to take care of everything.

We are really spending a small fortune, and everything is paid for by him. I have avoided messing with my money until the day of the hearing comes. And it arrived.

I wake up with fear, but prepared to face whatever it takes. We agreed that Giacomo will not go to avoid possible problems, after all he was a lawyer for Uncle Chris.

\- I'll be waiting for you when you get back, with another surprise.

He pauses and takes my face in his hands.

\- Remember, love, that what really matters is our love.

The tears overflow. He wipes them with his thumb.

\- My father would be very disappointed if I lost everything today.

\- Your father would never be disappointed in you. I don't know anyone who has a purer and more loving heart like yours. I think it all worked out for both of us. I have never seen such sweet justice. - He kisses me, pulls my lips away and hugs me.

\- The sweet taste of Giacomo.

Giacomo takes me to the forum. On the way, he puts a song to play.

\- remember that my love for you is inexplicable. We are inexplicable. Inexplicable way of thinking about you. I remember your way that makes me smile Your light that radiates all my life Love that feeds my soul and makes me grow Your beautiful smile makes me distract myself not matter what, Your look so sweet makes me gather The fire that lights our passion You have arrived , dominated, won my heart ...

\- I'll wait for you to hug me, regardless of the result - he says and hugs me before leaving.

-Thank you, Gi ... - That's all I can say before getting out of the car. In the forum, my uncle is already waiting.

-You arrived, dear niece.

-I'm not your dear, nor your niece. I am nothing of yours and I hope you die soon - I reply with disdain.

\- Now you've got a protector. Giacomo Gianniotti.

I look at him, trying to understand why he's judging giacomo and I regret it the same moment I saw hatred, cynicism and all the bad feelings inside his eyes.

-I don't give you the right to speak or think about name of my fiance, - I threaten, pointing a finger at his face.

\- you're engaged again? How much instability, Ellen!

I'm about to fly around his neck and kill him right here, with my nails and the help of my Louis Vuitton, when we are called in. We sat facing each other, accompanied by our lawyers.

As soon as the hearing begins, Uncle Chris' lawyer asks to present new evidence. The judge gives authorization. Then the lawyer puts hundreds of pictures of me on the table, claiming to have taken them all from family albums.

Hate and anger consume me. Those photos were stolen. The biggest feeling, however, is disappointment. Those pictures were with Giacomo.

I breathe and remember that he may have made a copy. I breathe a sigh of relief. I speak softly to my lawyer that the photos were stolen. He assures me that without evidence we cannot accuse, and I have no evidence. In the sequence, another bomb falls on me.

They have evidence that I hired a professional to help me run the company. But there is a problem: he came at dawn and always in disguise, and the only person outside of me who knew that was Giacomo!

It can't be what I'm thinking. He can't have betrayed me!


	45. the shot

All rights served to @milkseana on Wattpad

Giacomo

\- What do you have today, son? - asks my father.

\- You are more distracted than usual and arrived late.

\- I am worried. And I was late because I stopped by the tattoo parlor.

He frowns.

\- I already told you to stop doing that crap, Giacomo. Lawyers don't do that.

-It was the last. It is a tribute to someone very important.

\- Ellen? You love her very much, right, son?

-More than anything, -I reply sincerely.

\- And what worries you?

\- Watching her suffer worries me. Dad, was it like that with Mom too? -I don't want anything to hurt her. I never want to see tears in those fairy eyes. I feel helpless at times for not being able to do this.

His eyebrows go up and a smile appears on his lips.

-That's love, son. It will always be like this when you love someone. I hate to see your mom crying even in the movies. But the important thing is that you are on her side and give her a hug. Hugs solve everything.

\- What if they don't?

\- They will solve anything- he assures me.

Then my cell phone rings.

I see her name on the screen and answer it immediately: - We need to talk. I don't believe ... You have to move the device away from your ear or you'll be deaf from the screams.

\- Hey, can you calm down, please? I am in the office. Do you want me to pick you up?

\- I'm going by taxi. Wait for me - she keeps screaming.

\- Ellen? - my father hisses.

\- This woman doesn't know how to deal with stress very well. And I love to tame her.

\- Then I'm leaving. I don't want any kicking, - he jokes, already heading for the door.

\- See you later, dad.

\- Son - he stops with his hand on the knob

\- I'm very happy that you finally fell in love. You are a great man. You just needed to find yourself. - His tone of voice is affectionate.

I am grateful that he left. I'm thrilled. Soon the emotion was replaced by fright when my hurricane Katrina came unannounced into my office, slamming the door with such force that I made an involuntary jump in the chair.

\- YOU will give me those photos now - she says, pointing her finger at my face.

\- What pictures?

I ask, amazed at how delicate she is.

\- Don't be misunderstood. The photos that my uncle gave you, that would be used in the trial.

\- First, calm down, explain to me what is happening and then I will look for the photos - I speak ecstatically with her attitude.

She is agitated, walking like a dizzy cockroach in front of my table. I get up and approach, pulling on her arms and pressing her face against my chest.

-You lost the cause, was that it?

\- It doesn't matter, - she replies quietly, visibly calmer.

I slide my nose down her cheek and place my lips on hers.

\- How does it matter? What does it matter then?

-You, it was always you and it will always be just you - she replies with difficulties, contained by crying.

\- Hey, my love, then tell me: what's the matter?

\- I want you to show me the pictures that are with you. It's important.

\- They're over here.

I let her go and fetch the photos from my desk drawers. I already forgot where I kept them. I find the familiar envelope in an almost hidden corner of the closet.

\- Here it is.

She opens the envelope with shaky hands and looks at me questioningly.

Then turn the envelope over with the opening facing down and nothing falls out.

It's empty.

\- Where are the pictures? Give me the fucking pictures, Giacomo. - It is no longer a request, but a desperate plea.

\- I ... I don't know. - I'm completely stunned.

\- I left it there since your uncle gave it to me and I didn't touch those pictures anymore.

Despair takes me over. She can't be suspicious of me, let alone be what I'm thinking.

\- Did your uncle take the pictures today?

I ask, already knowing the answer.

\- You liar, you know you did. You also told him that I had hired a specialist to manage Pompeo! Only you knew that. How could you, Giacomo? - Her words are full of sadness and the tears are endless. I approach again and take her wrists.

\- Look at me, Ellen, and say that you didn't believe for a minute that after all I would be capable of such betrayal. Tell me, please, that you did not doubt my love. - My words now come out fast and furious.

\- What did you want me to think, Giacomo?

She squints and I shake my head, not letting go of her arms.

\- I would like you to think that your uncle is a criminal and stole those photos. I would like you to think that he had you spied on and watched the entrance to Pompeo, finding out what was of interest to you. But above all, I wish you hadn't doubted my love, not for a second, - I say, letting the disappointment show in my voice.

\- I had no way of thinking that at the time! - Ellen takes the defensive position.

\- I thought of the obvious.

\- You thought what was obvious and forgot that I fucking love you more than my life!

I shout, letting go of her hands.

I walk towards the window and run a hand through my hair, clearly frustrated. She does not move.

However, the truth made her suffer, her eyes show that the plug has fallen and that anger has blinded her.

\- I ... I don't know what to say. I was wrong, Giacomo, I was blind with hatred right away. I won the case, but thinking that you had betrayed me was like hell as punishment and it hurt me more than anything.

Her arms are wrapped around her body and she looks lost.

\- Look into my eyes and please understand at once.

I take two steps towards her and take her delicate face between my hands.

\- I love you more than my own life. I would give my life for you if I had to. And that love has to be above everything, your distrust and your crises, or we will not be able to walk together. And God knows how I want to walk beside you, not in front of you or behind, but beside you, love. I want to hold your hand at all times and share my world with you. You need to trust me.

\- I know ... - She lowers her head in embarrassment, resting her face on my fingers.

\- I could lose everything today, nothing would matter if I were with you.

I pull her into a hug and contain her sobs. My fingers stroke her hair and we stay there for a few minutes, lost in the whirlwind of feelings that this giant love causes us to hold each other's hands, I brush a kiss on her fingers.

-I can make a carrot cake if you forgive me. - She smiles, enjoying the idea.

\- I never did, it shouldn't be that hard.

\- With you, everything is more complicated. You will probably set it on fire if you walk into a kitchen.

\- If the firefighter is you, I will like it.

I don't hold the urge to kiss her any longer. A hot and urgent kiss, like a balm for pain. She opens her lips, giving way to my tongue. We bonded tightly, as if nothing could separate us, I could have sex with her right here, as if everything could be fought. A passionate kiss, a kiss of love.

\- Forgive me again, Gi - she asks with her lips close to mine.

\- I'm such a fool. I came crying like crazy inside the taxi. I never accept to lose you, understand? Promise you will put up with my hysteria and will never abandon me?

\- I promise, child. I promise what you want. Now, please, let's go out to lunch and then we'll go to the apartment, celebrate your victory in the best way.

A sly smile opens on her lips and I grab her again before we leave.

We took the elevator down. She goes on to tell how her uncle reacted badly to the loss and that she will appeal the court's decision. But everything looks perfect and I can't wait to get home and show her the tattoo. After all, perfection always reigns when she smiles. I'm in love and loving life like never before.

When we step on the sidewalk, towards the restaurant across the street, I don't even know how or where a hooded man appears with a gun pointed at Ellen.

There is no time, just reaction and I do what I would do a thousand times: I walk in front of her and get shot.

The pain is heartbreaking and her scream is deafening.

Before I lose consciousness, I make sure that he has run away and that Ellen, my life remains intact. Ellen, my life, wasn't hurt. Then darkness.


	46. Tragedy

All rights served to @milkseana on Wattpad

Ellen

\- Noooooo! Giacomo, nooooo ... - It was supposed to be a cry, but only a groan came from my soul.

His eyes lock on mine before they close. He gave his life for me. Only I don't want to live without him.

I lean over his body on the floor and assure myself that he is still breathing; weak, but he is.

\- For God's sake, someone help me, please! - desperate, I ask some people who are already approaching scared.

The thug ran away.

-We've already called the emergency service - someone says.

\- Gi, my love, stay with me, please. Wake up, my angel. You need to open your eyes and talk to me. We're getting married, did you forget?

Tears fall and my sobs drown me. Blood runs down his chest and I open his shirt.

When I lean over his chest, I see the wound near his heart and tattoo in English: "I live today. Tomorrow is tomorrow. And my tomorrow to infinity is called Ellen ".

If people suddenly died of sadness, that would probably be the end of me. With my head resting on his chest, my fingers caress his hair.

\- You're not going to die. You promised that you would take care of me and hold on to the end. You have to keep your promise.

I hear the sound of sirens. Someone takes me by the arms and lifts me up. It is Gi's father who, crying, embraces me. I have blood on my clothes and he asks:

\- Are you hurt?

\- I'm dead if he doesn't come back.

\- He will come back. He was always strong and he never let me down. It won't be this time - he tells me weakly and I admire him like never before.

He is suffering, after all he is his son, but he is trying to comfort me.

\- Was it a robbery? - he wants to know, trying to understand what happened.

\- It wasn't a robbery. They tried to kill me and he got in front. It was my uncle who sent him, I'm sure.

He lowers his head and shakes it, desolate. He knows he has defended this man. Paramedics act quickly and, in the blink of an eye, Giacomo is already being taken to the hospital. I hear my father-in-law giving instructions on which hospital he should be taken to. Then, drags me into his car and we head towards the hospital.

I close my eyes on the way and ask God for him. My head boils. That shot was aimed at me. It was my uncle's doing. I'm sure of that.

Another certainty is present in my memory: he will not be alive to defend himself.

Giacomo's father spends all the way making calls to his wife, well-known doctors and Mark.

When we get to the hospital, I run out and enter the emergency room.

\- Where's my fiance? - I cry out desperately to a nurse.

\- The one that came with a shot in the chest? - she asks confused.

\- Yes!

\- He's being prepared to enter the operating room.

\- We need to talk to a doctor - Giacomo's father asks.

\- He's coming,

she says, pointing to a door from which a man comes out. I run towards him.

\- He is being taken to the operating room - the doctor explains.

\- We'll get the bullet out, he's in serious condition. That's what I have to say at the moment.

\- Will you promise me that he won't die? - I plead.

\- There are no guarantees in such a surgery. - He shakes his head.

\- You have to wait.

Desperate, I grab his shirt and face him.

\- Then listen to what I'm going to tell you. If he dies, you won't be alive, understand? I will kill you.

\- Ellen, calm down! - asks my father-in-law, frightened by my attitude, pulling me by the arm and, thus, causing me to release the doctor.

I do not say nothing. In the end, he seems to understand my despair. I sit in an armchair and collapse. Clinging to my arms, I cry. Nothing can comfort me and his father, realizing this, does not approach.

I don't know how long I cried, until I felt embraced by two people.

-It's going to be okay, - Lexie says.

Mark also hugs me. Even trying to be strong, the pain is visible in his eyes.

\- Ah, Lexie, what am I going to do if he dies? I already killed my father and mother. Now I am responsible for his pain. It's my fault and I can't survive with it. If anything happens to him, it will be the end of me.

-It's not your fault. He was a bandit, like many unfortunately here in São Paulo - he says in despair.

\- It wasn't a bad guy, Mark. He was there to kill me, at the behest of my uncle. I'm sure.

\- I will kill that old bastard! - he screams without caring that he's in a hospital.

Try to calm down, love. Come on. - Lexie takes him by the arm and strokes his hair.


	47. Did he die?

All rights served to @milkseana on Wattpad

ELLEN

While they share the pain and console themselves, Giacomo's father does the same thing with the woman who has just arrived.

I am alone

My hug, my consolation, my life, all of this is in an operating room, with no guarantees of life.

The hours become hell, of which I look like a spectator. I look at his parents with an expression of despair.

His mother did not speak to me, probably angry, after all I am the one who should have been shot. Her husband tries to calm her down.

Lexie and Mark sit hand in hand, as if nothing could shake this love so strong that it unites them, neither adversity nor suffering.

A policeman asks me some questions, which I answer accusing my uncle. Nothing, however, seems real. I am anesthetized by sadness

Finally, after many hours, the doctor announces that the surgery is over and that Giacomo was going to the ICU. He says the condition is unstable at the moment, as he had internal bleeding and is in an induced coma. Despite the drastic picture, I am full of hope. He's alive and that's what matters.

I need to talk to him. He needs to understand that he has to fight.

-At first, only one person will be able to enter and stay for fifteen minutes. If he has a more stable picture, we will transfer him to the room until tomorrow. There, everyone will be able to see it.

-I'll go in to see my son

his mother announces.

\- Of course not! I'll come in to see my fiancé. - I stare at her and sparks come out of her eyes.

-You almost killed him. You won't be near him!

-Hey Hey. Please - Mark tries to mediate.

-He almost lost his life for me. I believe that I am the most important person for him. There is no discussion!

Before anyone reacts, I'm already walking through the door and running towards the ICU. Nobody will catch me. I don't even know where he is, but I will find him. I run in desperation, looking at the rooms.

When a nurse understands what I am asking, at great cost, she takes me to the right room.

The scene is the worst of my life. The boyish smile I love so much is not on his face. His eyes, which look at me with such tenderness, are closed, his tanned skin is now pale and his arms, which squeeze me so much, are full of serum!

Tears fall without my consent. I approach, sit beside him and take his cold hand.

-I'm crying, love, but you don't have to worry. I'm fine physically. But I want you to talk to me. Please, love ...

I run a hand over my eyes in a vain attempt to dry the tears. I must not cry, he hates to see me crying.

\- I will not fight with you anymore, doubt anything you say. I swear. If you wake up, I won't even buy more bags if you don't want me to. I'll change everything for the 25th of March. I do anything. Anything, just wake up. I want to make the carrot cake for you that I promised, I want everything with you and nothing without you.

I begin to stroke his hands and lean over his body.

\- Gi, wake up soon. I'm spoiled, remember? Who will spoil me if you don't come back? Wake up now, open your eyes just a little bit for me to see, then you can go back to sleep. I'll tell you a secret, because I know you'll want to wake up just to laugh at me and brag about it like you always do.

I take a deep breath and move closer to his ear.

\- When I first saw you and punched you thinking you were Mark, I was very angry with you afterwards. You were fighting with me and screamed like crazy. Your nose was bleeding and I was laughing.

I smile, remembering the day I met him. Then I continue:

\- Even bleeding and angry as you were, I thought: My God, he's the most beautiful man I've ever laid eyes on. I was angrier for thinking that. I think I loved you from the first minute my eyes met yours. And when you kissed me before you threw me in the pool ... I dreamed of that kiss for months and more things that would send me straight to hell. We've been through so much, heart, you can't give up now, not after showing me paradise.

A nurse enters the room and warns me that my time is up. I ask for another minute to say goodbye.

-I'll have to go. I'll take care of some things for you. I will defend you, love, and avenge all your pain and suffering. When I get back, I want you up. You have to obey me or I'm going to make a scandal, like the ones you hate, here in the hospital. You said you would give your life for me. Understand, then, that my living depends on you.

I kiss his icy lips, wipe away some tears that I spilled on his face and leave the room.

I managed to get out of the hospital without being seen. I would not answer any questions. I get in the car and turn on the sound. I need to calm down and stop shaking or I won't hit the target.

The song "I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing" invades my ears and, instead of calm, it brings me more sadness.

I could stay awake just to hear you breathe Watch your smiling face while you sleep

While you're away and dreaming I could spend my whole life in this sweet delivery

I could lose myself in this moment forever Every moment I spend with you is great I don't want to close my eyes I don't want to fall asleep

Because I would miss you, baby And I don't wanna miss a thing.

-I won't miss anything, baby, not a smile from you. The only one I missed was today, when I saw you in that bed without smiling, and this one will be expensive, Giacomo.

I need a gun and I thought about where I could buy it. I have no idea, but I'll find a way.

Chris Every will be in my sights in a few hours. And I will not ease his suffering!


	48. he killed my parents

All rights served to @milkseana on Wattpad

My mind keeps thinking of possible places where I can buy a gun. I remember, then, that my father has one stored at home somewhere. I can't imagine where it could be. He had kept it well hidden. I was afraid and also received constant threats from my mother.

She hated the gun and said she would throw it in the trash if she found it. I am so stunned that it is only then that I realize that the car I am driving belongs to my father-in-law. I went with him to the hospital and, in despair, he left the car open and with the key in contact.

And I, totally bewildered, got out of the hospital and got in the car I got in, without realizing that it is not mine. I always heard that people lost their way and their senses in desperate situations, but I did not imagine that I could reach that point. All my car and Giacomo's father have in common is color. Both black.

The rest are totally different: his is an imported luxury model, whose wheel would buy my car. So, it needs to be returned intact. I get home and go straight to my dad's office. For sure, the weapon will be there.

I turn everything around, throwing things on the floor. After what seemed like an eternity, I find it in a fake book, among the others on the shelf. I have one more problem: I have no idea how to use a gun.

It will not be so difficult, after all thousands of people are killed every day by firearms.Chris ivery will be on the list, I go back to the car and examine it, before opening the door, that the diamond wheels are leaning against the gutter and some small scratches even a couple of feet more or less take away the shine. I don't care, None of that matters.

I get in the car and drive quickly to Pompeo. I park on a distant street. I don't want to attract attention by entering the company parking lot. I will kill him and go back to the car without being seen.

I pick up my bag, put on a pair of leopard gloves that I bought on one of my trips to Europe and, with a handkerchief, thoroughly clean the gun, as I have always seen done in the movies. I put the gun in my bag and get out of the car, looking around suspiciously.

I enter the back of the building, a place that only I have access to. I use this entry when I come to work at night, hidden, together with the administrator I hired. Everything is working out.

On the way, I call my assistant, Luan.

\- Speak, flower of my life - he answers excitedly.

\- Luan, Giacomo was shot and is very bad at the hospital, so I didn't go to work today.

The instant I tell him, the image of him injured in bed comes to mind, and unbearable pain squeezes my heart. The tears threaten to fall again! Deep breath.

\- No, noooooooo ... - he says, making hysteria, his specialty.

\- If that man dies, it will be an irreparable loss for humanity. One hundred years of mourning will be declared in the world. This can not happen.

\- Luan, I'm not worried about the loss of humanity. I just know that we're going to die together. Now, please tell me something, I'm in a hurry. Did my uncle go to work?

\- Yes, he did. he didn't leave his office today and made a point of calling several employees to his office. Very strange.

\- I don't find anything strange. He was creating alibis, which would be useless around a coffin.

\- Thank you, Luan. As soon as I have news of Giacomo's improvement, I'll call you.

The time has come. I fix my hair, take the gun out of the bag and walk to his office. I need to be cautious and hide sometimes when I see someone approaching.

I open the door to my uncle's office without warning. He's sitting behind his desk. When he sees me, he looks up. In anger, his jaw is rigid.

\- I came to repay what you did, - I manage to say in a shaky voice.

Being in front of a person who hurt the one I love the most in the world is something that shakes me.

Then I point the gun at him and his expression changes to horror and fear.

\- Ah, uncle, don't let yourself be hit by a gun. How ugly, you say you're so powerful! - I open a devilish smile and hatred dominates me like never before.

\- Stop it, Ellen. You won the case. What makes you want to kill me?

he asks cynically.

\- I imagined you were a coward and weak. I just didn't know you were a murderer too. I do not accept losing. I will now teach you how to resolve a matter without needing a helper.

I pull the lock on the gun and hear the crack. Now just pull the trigger. He raises his hands in fright, taking a few steps back towards the window.

\- You are shaking, more scared than me. Did you forget that you only know how to buy bags? You won't be able to shoot, let alone hit the target.

I look to the side and shoot I don't even know where. I hear the pop, and the gun almost makes me go to the ground.

\- I am not kidding!

\- You are crazy! Completely crazy! Ending your father and mother was so easy. Don't think it will be different with you.

His words paralyze me.

\- Ah, as you are naive, that accident was planned for months, every detail thing richly reasoned, and provoked by experts!

I feel my legs weaken, dizziness takes over and the gun falls from my hands. My parents did not die from fatality.

They were murdered.

I lean on a chair to keep from falling. When I lift my head, Uncle Chris has the gun to my head.

-You are really useless. You can't even hold a gun straight. I imagine you are at least smart enough to get in here without being seen. Now it's easy. I'm going to finish the job that those incompetents couldn't handle and you're going to meet your idiot boyfriend in hell. I'll make sure he doesn't stay alive.

Despair takes over my being. Not for me, but for my man. He cannot die, I will not leave.

Without thinking about the consequences, I kick my uncle between the legs.

He groans in pain, but instead of letting go of the gun, he grabs me by the neck and speaks softly in my ear:

\- I'm going to send you to hell now, I hope you find your parents there!

Right now, I know there is no going back!


	49. it's time to grow up

All rights served to @milkseana on Wattpad

My life could not end this way. I would print the cover of major newspapers and magazines, but not in the fashion section. That would be a terror. On the police pages, I wouldn't talk about my bags and shoes. And Giacomo would survive, I was sure of that, my heart assured me. I would not leave him free for another woman. Never.

\- I will kill you and I will take everything that is rightfully mine.

Uncle Chris' voice brings me to reality. He has a gun to my head. I need to rationalize, and soon.

\- Uncle Chris, if you kill me now, you will go straight to jail. I told Mark I was coming here - I bluff, with no other excuses.

-One more to send to hell. That idiot! I never liked him either. If he thought he was, the heart of ice, until he was drooling over the dull one of his wife.

He has already offended all the people I love. I have no option. If I stand still, I will die. If I fight, I may have a chance, a very small one. He's right next to me. This time I did a great job on the look.

I have a high heel, very thin. While distracting him with words, defending Mark, I bend my leg back and tuck my heels in between his legs. This time it hurt.

He screams and lets go.

I run towards the door. I hear a shot. Something burned in my arm, but I don't have time to look at what it is.

I open the door and flee in despair. As soon as I leave the room, I run into police officers, who arrive in large numbers.

\- What happened? - one of them asks, holding me by the arm. I can't speak, the horror on my face. I was very close to death. A pair of shoes saved me.

\- The ambulance is coming. Try to calm down, miss. We received the report. They heard gunfire on this floor.

\- My uncle ...

It was all that came out of my voice. I look at the living room door. He leaves in handcuffs, escorted by police. He makes no comment, no scandal, but the look he looks at me is deadly.

\- Mr. Chris Every is being arrested for illegal possession of weapons and attempted murder.

While I am being rescued, I discover that I was grazed in the arm. Nothing severe. I am also told that they found the person responsible for shooting Giacomo. He confessed that he was paid by Uncle Chris.

With all the accusations and other accusations I will make about my parents' deaths, he will be in jail for a long time. I ask them to take me to the same hospital where Giacomo is and only when I arrive at the place do I remember my father-in-law's car.

No harm will happen. Then I'll send someone to pick it up.

When I enter the emergency room, I don't know if it was the blood, all the horror, or all the pain from the last moments that hit me, but I feel dizzy and see black.

I wake up lost, lying on a bed and with Lexie looking at me worried.

\- Hi friend. You came back. - her loving voice makes my eyes fill with tears.

She's a sister. She is my family. I try to get up. I need to go after Giacomo.

-Don't you dare get out of that bed. You have already passed out.

-I need to see him. I have to ask him to come back soon. Look at my state!

\- hello, Without him, I will kill myself the first chance I get.

-He's getting better, we have to wait. The doctors have already taken him out of the induced coma, now we have to wait for him to wake up. It won't do you any good to stay there suffering. - She comes over and starts stroking my hair.

-There's something you need to know. The doctor told me a little while ago. You are no longer alone now, Ellen. - A sweet smile, which only she has, prints her lips.

\- You'll be a mother, friend.

My eyes stop for an instant and I barely remember to blink, until I feel them tearful. It is a lot happening at the same time.

\- It can't be, I ... I ... I take birth control regularly. I never forgot a pill. I even have time to take the medication.

\- I figured you didn't plan it and, as I've known you for a long time, I know you take the pill. I explained everything to the doctor. He said that several factors may be responsible and asked me if you used any antibiotics in the last month.

\- I don't know ... - My voice doesn't come out.

My God, I'm going to be the mother of a son from Giacomo. My desire is to go out screaming, telling everyone, but the person who needs to know first is unconscious. The thought is too painful.

\- I remembered when we went to Disney, you got hurt and the doctor prescribed antibiotics. It is explained. Like me, life gave you a surprise gift. In a delicate moment. The important thing now is to be well.

She hugs me and I cry in her arms. Tears come from the various feelings involved. Happiness for this son, sadness for Giacomo not being by my side and fear. A child is very serious and buying bags does not solve the situation at all.

\- I want you to know that me and Mark are on your side for whatever you need. You can count on us.

\- I know - I confirm with the certainty that they will be by my side always.

The insecurity passes. Lexie needs to leave to take care of her daughters and I ask her to keep my pregnancy a secret. I will wait for the right time to tell Giacomk about this. He needs to know first of all.

She leaves and I run my hand over my belly smiling. There is a life in here and, for the first time, I realize that I have something more important than my wants and tastes. I will be a mother. It's time to grow up!

As soon as a doctor appears and releases me, after a million recommendations, I go straight to see my fiancé. He needs to wake up. Still in the ICU, I approach his bed and sadness touches my chest.

\- Hi, heart, I'm back. I went to solve some things and, as always, I did a lot of nonsense. If you knew, you would definitely open your eyes now just to be mad at me. I don't want to be without you anymore, please wake up. I've always been bossy, you know that. Then obey me.

I want to scream until he wakes up. The situation brings me unparalleled despair.

-I'll make a promise and I hope you wake up for it. - I take his cold hand between mine, I approach his ear and start:

\- Many promises are failures and forgotten at the end of the day. For some, they lose their meaning over the years. But among us, they will be eternal, since our love is eternal. You promised me the world, you said things that only those you love could say. I promise you then to be your world, I promise to be present in every day of my life, if I am not always in body, my soul will be with you. Even when you're upset about something I do, and the wrong things I do every day, I promise to give you a hug and calm your heart. I will specialize in making you happy, because I know that making me smile is what you do best.

I can't take it anymore, I lean over his chest and cry. I want him back. I need him by my side. I cannot survive without my lungs or my heart.

He is my life, my breath, and I need him to survive.

I don't know how many minutes I stay like that and I don't even realize that a hand caresses my hair. A hand known to me for its incomparable touch.

He woke up!


	50. the mother of my grandchildren

All rights served to @milkseana on Wattpad

_Giacomo_

Waking up and knowing that I'm alive seems like a dream. Looking and seeing that the most important person in my life is also missing words. She is right here and declaring all her love. I have never felt so alive as at this moment. "_I'm going to specialize in making you happy, because I know that making me smile is what you do best_,"

I hear her soft voice saying. I touch her hair. I need to know if it's real, even though the movement has caused me strong chest pain. I try to mentally go over what happened and imagine how many days I have been in that state.

Finally, I decide to leave it for later. What matters is that we are alive and that my hands can touch that angel that transformed my life, that changed my being.

When she realizes that I am awake, a mixture of feelings stamp her face: surprise, relief, shock. And, like my girl, she cries horrors.

-Hey, baby, calm down. I'm here.

\- You ... you ... - Her sobs won't let her finish the sentence.

-Why did you do that? I don't know how to... live without you. -

\- Because I discovered the same thing about your existence, my love.

Her eyes meet mine and she stays like that while the tears fall on her face.

A love, an inexplicable feeling. This time I don't look for words to describe it. I silently thank God. She is a divine gift and my life is a bonus. I have to take care of her after all.

A nurse enters the room and approaches when he sees my eyes open. The moment of reflection ends and Ellen is reluctantly dismissed. I am subjected to many questions and exams. After what seems like endless torture, they take me to the room.

Anyway I leave the ICU. Even with a little pain, I open a giant smile when I see hundreds of colorful balloons scattered on the wall, my most beloved patrician clapping and my brother at heart, Mark, trying to hide his wet eyes behind the most crying woman in the world, Lexie Sloan.

As soon as they put me in bed and set the medication, Ellen fills me with kisses and Mark hugs me tighter than I can handle.

I let out a groan that he doesn't even hear.

-I said many times that you are crazy, man. Please don't do this anymore, or I swear I'll go to hell and kill you again.

\- Who said I'm going to hell?

I asked, trying to breathe.

\- You making jokes. - He laughs.

\- You sure look great then. I know you try to redeem yourself with Ellen, but your past, Gi, the list of women who have cried for you, if God stretches you out of heaven, you will go to hell for sure.

\- Do not be Cruel. I've always been a good guy.

Ellen, who already has a brow wrinkled by the story, comes over and pushes Mark away from the bed, holding my hand possessively.

\- You always exaggerate, Mark. There weren't that many. If it were that way, in every corner there would be a woman recognizing my fiance.

\- Sure, love. Mark has always been overkill. Even when he started going out with Lexie, he bought a building for his wife. he is exaggerated.

\- It wasn't an exaggeration. It was love - Lexie corrects, hugging her husband.

\- You never bought a building for me - Ellen says, making that cute little pout.

\- You already have the greatest gift in the world. She looks at me startled, not understanding. And I clarify:

-Me!

A laugh erupts in the room,

\- I'm Convinced, a thousand times convinced, - says Ellen, looking at me adoringly.

We talked a lot before my friends left. I was told that Chris was under arrest and I almost freaked out when I heard that Ellen went after him with a gun. I yelled at her and made her promise never to approach a gun again, but I confess that I fantasized about her dressed as a police officer tying me to the bed.

Having sex with me all night. A sign that my health is recovered.

After they left, we stayed in our parallel world, loving each other in looks. Everything was going perfectly well, even though I was in a hospital, until a nurse came into the room and screwed it up.

-Giacomo Gianniotti, I can't believe you're here. What happened?

I recognized that soft voice instantly. Once, Mark was admitted to this hospital and I accompanied him. In the evening I went for a walk and Helo came up to me with some proposals. I could not resist. We met some rooms in the hospital and the warehouse was also visited.

\- I got shot. I have recovered - I reply politely. Ellen goes on alert.

Her wide eyes are locked looking at me and the girl.

\- Who knows when you're better, you might want to check out our medicine supplies again, - she says maliciously as she changes my serum.

The woman is bold and seems to ignore Ellen at my side.

-Helo, it won't work. I'm engaged now. - I smile trying to stay calm.

Before I know it, Ellen takes the adhesive tape in her hands and grabs the woman by the hair. Compulsively, she passes the tape over the woman's head, closing her mouth. I don't know where she got so much strength. She holds the woman with one hand and tape it with the other.

\- Ellen Pompeo, stop! Are you crazy? - I beg in despair.

If I try to get out of bed, it will be another disaster. I have serum in my arms and wires monitoring my heart rate and blood pressure. The woman groans and tries to break free.

\- You bitch, snake! You will learn to never speak my fiance's name again! - cries Ellen possessed.

-That's it, Ellen! - I beg, already trying to get up desperately, when I see her changing the tape for a needle.

\- I'll pierce your eyes, bitch.

Everything looks like chaos, a horror movie scene: the woman struggles desperately; I, trying to get up, drop the support that holds the serum and leaves my arm, causing terrible pain; Ellen, mad, screams and kicks the cart in which the nurse carried the medicines, making it fall; and my father and mother enter the room. It's a lot of information for them.

They don't know whether to hug me, whether to save the woman who is about to be murdered, or whether to hold Ellen, who definitely has no control. My father chooses to save the nurse and my mother hugs me.

When she sees a small splash of blood coming out of my arm, she screams. In a moment the room is full. Doctors, nurses and security guards.

The nurse, very shaken, is removed from the room with her mouth still closed, a few pounds less hair and small abrasions on her body. My serum is replaced and a small dressing is applied to the wound.

My mom doesn't leave my side and my dad talks to the security guards who tried at all costs to get Ellen out of the room.

And Ellen?

Sitting in a small armchair in the corner of the room, looking innocent and eyes shining with tears.

The drama queen. The perfect innocent girl.

Only she isn't. And do you know what's worse in all the chaos? I can only smile because I love this mess.

My mother rehearses a speech over and over:

\- This cannot be your bride. She almost killed you and now look at this. I thought we were in a madhouse. That girl will never be the mother of my grandchildren.

Ellen seems to be very offended by those words and cries again like a child. I motion for her to approach me.

She comes as a little girl and snuggles up in my arms.

-Don't worry, baby, everyone is nervous today.

\- Nervous is not much, Giacomo. You need rest, rest. You are still at risk and this woman only knows how to make trouble in your life - my mother continues.

\- You do not know anything. She almost raped Giacomo - Ellen counters, defending herself.

\- Look, please, let's all calm down. Mom, take it easy. This mess here is my most beloved mess. Without her, I have no reason to live. - The words are true.

Ellen grabs my face and kisses my mouth in return. When she pulls away and looks into my eyes, I see a tiredness present there. She is fragile and drained. I am not well yet.

I feel really bad, but with a strong desire to protect her. I decide to appeal to my father, who is currently talking on the phone.

\- Dad - I call him.

He signals me to wait a moment. As soon as he hangs up, he approaches the bed.

\- Tell me, son Take mommy home. I am fine. Tomorrow, you will be back. Call Mark to get Ellen. She also needs care.

-I'm not leaving, love.

\- It doesn't matter who leaves now my father interrupts her: -but how are we going. They just called and said that my car found the tires scratched on the street. Does anyone here have any idea how it got there?

A silence is present and my eyes meet Ellen's. I know when she has something behind that.

My God, even in a hospital we can't be a normal couple. And I love it!


	51. carrot cake

** All rights served to @milkseana on Wattpad**

Giacomo

\- Dad, did you arrive with your car?

\- Yes. I came with it and brought Ellen too. In that desperation, I didn't even lock the car and left the key in the car. I ended up not leaving here and now they called me from the police, saying that the car was found in that state.

\- They stole it. With the key inside, it was easy. Don't worry about it, dad, you'll buy another one. Take a taxi. Ellen will call Mark to come and get her.

They easily agree, probably dead from tiredness. My mother kisses me about twenty times before leaving and my father, excited, thanks me for being alive. Neither say goodbye to Ellen.

They are angry with her, blaming her for my condition. I can't blame them for that. I would have the same attitude if it were my son. In time, they will understand that she is part of my existence. They withdraw.

Then, I look at the corner and see her sulking

\- It was you, wasn't it?

I ask, making mention of the stolen car.

She shakes her head in denial, as childish artisans do, and her lips part in a mischievous smile.

-I better not even know everything you did in that short period of time I was here at the hospital. You definitely need me by your side.

\- This definitive is soon. Twenty days to go before the wedding. Will we have to postpone?

Just the thought makes her burst into tears.

\- Lie here with me - I ask, because I want her by my side always. Obediently, she comes over and we squeeze into bed.

\- We won't postpone anything else. We will be in Cancún soon, with rings on our fingers and marks on the soul.

I understand, after all, what it was like to be an asshole. A great passionate asshole who can't imagine even a minute away from that little patrician who bewitched my heart. I don't know how long we lay in a hospital bed, quiet, smelling each other and listening to our breaths mingling in the air.

We are alive and together. Nothing else matters.

I am released from the hospital just four days later. I was already irritated enough to have the doctor take me to that place.

After another fight between my mother and Ellen, about where I should go as soon as I leave the hospital, I choose my home.

My mother is angry and hurt because she wanted me to stay with her for a few days to fully recover.

And Ellen even clapped her hands for joy. She had won as usual. I need to be at home, in my bed and with my wife by my side. I also need to take care of her, who looks exhausted from sleeping with me every day in the hospital.

Gradually, things return to normal. I decide to stay away from work until after the wedding. I haven't taken a vacation in a long time and I want to be 100% recovered by the big day. I look like a virgin teenager.

The doctor asked me not to make any physical effort for a few weeks and Ellen takes this as a warning not to have sex.

She started sleeping in a hideous flannel pajama that looks like it is made of dishcloth and shaped for a nun. She won't let me see her naked under any circumstances.

\- See? If I don't wear this, you won't be able to resist, baby. I want you well until the wedding day. We will make love only after the rings are on our fingers.

Result: I, who never went more than a week without taking a woman to bed, end up in this state of total deprivation. Even the cable porn channel she had it canceled. I get very angry, all day locked at home and without sex.

She only talks about this blessed party that is making me poorer every second. We are getting married at the Hard Rock Resort. In addition to the party expenses, we will be staying there in the presidential suite for another ten days. I ask her to stop talking about the expenses, or I will go crazy.

I hear from afar that the wedding will have simple things, like fireworks on the sea, yacht trips and all the coverage, where the wedding will be held on the beach, made of orchids. Nothing with it will be simple.

The guest list, which started with one hundred people, already exceeds four hundred. I doubt that everyone will go to Mexico. I stop talking.

Every time my stress goes away, I lose control, she cries like crazy and then goes to the bathroom to throw up.

She is not well.

She works hard to make up for the days she spent outside Pompeo. Now that her uncle is in jail, she has to take care of everything.

In her spare time, she stays behind the wedding stuff and tries as much as possible to take care of me.

The funniest thing happened a week before the wedding. She decided to make the blessed carrot cake she had promised. It should be simple to make such a cake.

Not for Ellen.

She took the day off, went to the market, bought a bundle of flour packs, cans and more cans of condensed milk and about bags pots of baking powder.

When I saw her arriving with a change together, I asked:

\- How many cakes do you intend to make?

She looked at me unsteadily, as if I had asked the wrong question.

\- Just one, right, Giacomo? Can I know why this question? - She said, putting her hand on her waist.

\- thank you love.

I wasn't going to say anything or she would end up crying again. I confess that I was very worried about my apartment and called the fire department asking how long it would take to get here, if necessary.

They assured me that in three minutes they would be inside. So I calmed down. I stayed in my room, lying down and watching a movie. In fact, I watched six different films, until an unidentified walking object appeared on my bedroom door warning that the cake was ready.

She had flour all over her body and chocolate even on her soul.

\- There, Giacomo. I finished. Get ready for the most incredible and unforgettable gastronomic experience of your life.

\- I don't know if I'm prepared for such emotion. - I opened my best smile in an attempt to convince her.

In fact, I was terrified.

My kitchen was gone, for sure. And eating that cake would be like eating an atomic bomb.

\- This cake is my specialty - she commented to cheer me up.

I wondered what it would be like because this was not her specialty. I also considered the idea of passing out and saying I was dying, but I remembered that she would make the cake again.

It wouldn't work.

Then, like someone going to the gallows, I got up and walked slowly to the kitchen. God help me!


	52. the big day

All rights served to @milkseana on Wattpad

Ellen

He will love the cake. I'm sure. It didn't look beautiful, like those in culinary magazines, because when unmolding, half of the dough was left on the baking sheet. I had to scrape the rest with a spoon and put it on top of the cake, which aesthetically was not perfect. What would have the heart shape ended up becoming a hexagon. The kitchen is a little dirty. I lock the door and put the cake in the dining room. Then Giacomo's maid will take care of the mess.

\- You're not excited, are you?

\- Of course I am, love. Eating your cake is all I dream of doing.

I turn to face him and realize that I would very much like to believe him. I would like to make him happy, if only with a simple cake.

\- Then why aren't you smiling or making fun as usual?

I ask when we enter the dining room. His gaze goes to the cake, through which it is dripping on the table.

I put a towel on, but there is too much brigadeiro there and an endless snot spreads over the red towel.

\- Who taught you how to make this beautiful cake, baby?

\- I learned on YouTube. I added some ingredients to my fashion. Now you will experience and love it.

I am so excited that I cut a giant piece and put it on the plate. He sits at the table and takes the fork in his hand, but does not bring the cake to his mouth.

His look is sad and it hurts me.

\- What happened, Giacomo? Why don't you want to eat my cake?

I ask, already losing patience.

\- I can't, - he says, pushing his plate into the middle of the table.

\- How can you not?

\- Once, baby, I was driving through the streets here in São Paulo and a boy at the traffic lights asked me crying that I would give him money to buy a carrot cake. I didn't have a real one in the car that day. Credit card only. I promised I would be back the other day. I kept my promise, only when I returned I didn't find him anymore. From that day on I was never able to eat carrot cake. Forgive me.

His eyes stare at the ground and I never saw Giacomo with that look. I hold him tight and kiss his lips.

\- Forgive me. Why did you not say it before? - I was ashamed.

\- Gi, I'll make another one tomorrow, with chocolate.

\- NO! You don't have to. I want you to rest for the wedding.

\- Go it. I'll also have all the time in the world after that party to make as many cakes as you want.

\- You will never cook in this house. I want you in bed with me, available all the time.

His sly look makes me retreat. I said sex only after the wedding, but he is unable to hold the bar.

His nimble fingers reach for me, and when I find myself, half of my clothes are already on the floor.

\- Hang on, giacom- I yell and run away, locking myself in the bathroom.

\- Open that door, baby, I can't take it anymore. - He tries to force the lock.

\- No. You have to take care and get well. Only a few days to go, As you are a child, Giacomo.

-I can't take it anymore I want to hit my wife hard. You can prepare. As soon as you say yes, I will drag you to the hotel room in front of everyone. I will kidnap you again. And we'll have sex until you beg me to get out of you.

-You wouldn't have the courage

I say, scared. That would be terrible and very, very good.

\- Wait and see then. - These are his last words, because he didn't talk to me that day. He sulked in bed.

The next few days are crazy, mainly because hiding the pregnancy is getting very difficult. I throw up constantly and always eat for ten people.

I came up with a plan: I will surprise him on the wedding day. I just hope he doesn't pass out like Mark when he heard that Lexie was pregnant.

It was comical.

One day to go before the wedding. We embarked for Cancún and I feel like a real princess in a fairy tale.

I am radiant with happiness. Gi, as always, tries to look like the carefree man he always was, but he's anxious and tries to grab me even on the plane. When we arrive at the resort, he gives a scandal at the reception when he discovers that we will be in separate rooms.

Lucky that the place is already full of guests and he controls himself not to be embarrassed. But it reminds me again that I will be lost in his hands as soon as I say yes.

Then the big day comes and I wake up feeling complete. I slump for a few moments remembering my parents. I will be accompanied by Mark to the altar and my mother will not be there to give me a hug.

I cry for it and nothing will ever replace that emptiness, But life has given me many things and I will be grateful for them.

Someone knocks on the door to takes me out of my daydreams. It's a hotel employee who hands me a box.

I thank him and I almost slam the door in his face, so eager to open and see the contents.

The gold box has a red satin bow that I carefully pulled out. Inside, a key hanging from a gold key chain, the shape of which is half a heart.

I take the key in my hand and see a letter under it. I recognize the handwriting.

It can only be My man.

I wish today that everyone in the world could be present at our wedding. The world needs to know that I love you. I changed. Maybe I'm even another man. You changed me. And that change made me see how unhappy I was, even though I thought otherwise for so many years. I discovered that there is no more happiness without you. Today I am giving you the key to our new home and half my heart.

I will take care of you and protect you to infinity. Today I'm giving you everything. My heart, my life, my dreams, my fears, my plans and my future. I want to live with you. Dream for you. Plan for both of us and build a future where nothing exists if not for two. Today I give everything to you, Ellen, with the promise that I will take care of you, love you and care for you, much more than my life. Thank you for letting me make you my wife. Thank you for letting me love you. And thanks for existing. Love you. Your man Giacomo Gianniotti.

I hug myself with the letter and smile for a long time. I love someone who loves me. Nothing can make a woman so happy. Everything is perfect.

I keep the letter and hide the key in the safe. Minutes later, my room is invaded by a battalion. Hairdressers, manicurists, makeup artists. Lots of people to take care of one woman. I need to be perfect.

The party will be huge and I took care of every detail. Now I just relax and look beautiful. And hope that everything goes well, even though the combination of Giacomo and Ellen is like fire and fuel!


	53. Wedding

All rights served to @milkseana on Wattpad

Giacomo

I am getting married. This is very surreal. I'm being made fun of by my friends. Mainly because the night before the wedding, as soon as we stepped into Cancún, they organized a bachelor party entitled to many strippers.

Obviously I didn't attend. I know my fiancee and future wife. I would lose my balls if she found out. So, I spent the night in the company of Mark, who went to my apartment, where we stayed drinking until dawn.

He also didn't go to the party. Not that he also lost his balls, but he loves Lexie to the point that he can't imagine any more naked women in the world.

\- I still don't believe you're getting married. I remember when I fell in love with Lexie. You told me horrors, that I was an asshole, that I was crazy and sick. Now it's you, man. This is awesome!

\- Mark, there is a big difference between my relationship and yours - I argue, while trying to hook an olive with a toothpick, a snack we are tasting with beer.

\- It really exists. My wife is unique. The most beautiful and sweet in the universe. Yours is a hurricane, as you say.

\- That's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about living together. I'm getting married, but I have the reins of my life in my hands. What I say is law in my home. Now you're the real boss, Mark.

Unfortunately. He looks at me unsteadily and then lets out a delicious laugh that echoes through the apartment.

-Gi, didn't you realize that you became a fool of your wife before you even tied the rope around your neck? Look at all this, man. The woman roasted your money like coffee is roasted.

\- What an exaggeration. I let her enjoy it. You know that woman has big dreams about marriage. Then everything will change.

\- For the worse, my friend. Much worse, - he repeats, standing up and patting my back.

I do not think like that. I know we will be happy in our own way. I can't help but be happy when she has the best smile in the world every morning.

It is almost two in the morning when Mark leaves. I get into the luxurious bathtub and turn on the television. Ellen forbade me to see her. Only at the time of the wedding.

I end up staying up very late and falling asleep dreaming of my hurricane. The day dawns conducive to a beach wedding. The sky is clear and the sun makes that paradise unmatched.

As I am sure that Ellen will not leave the room and will not answer her cell phone, I take a walk to see if everything is going as expected for the event.

The wedding is scheduled for six in the afternoon. The evening will be the greatest witness of our love. I miss my wife immensely and it's not even 24 hours since I last saw her. I smile at the thought.

I really became an asshole. The happiest asshole in the world. I find my parents having breakfast.

They still don't believe I'm getting married. My father asked about ten times if I was thinking of running away. When he realized that it wouldn't, he smiled happily and my mother gave me a concerned look.

Then she made me swear that I would make sure Ellen did not forget to take the contraceptive. She was horrified at the idea of my fiancee being a mother.

I reassured her by making sure she did that already.

The rest of the day I spent having fun with friends at the resort's bars and game rooms and provided some surprises for the party.

Before going back to the room, I tried to bribe several hotel staff to open the door to Ellen's room. I needed to see her.

As my wife had already predicted this, I found out that she would double the amount offered by me to anyone who refused the offer. She really was a terror.

After a long shower, I put on a special underwear that cost my face and, finally, a perfect graphite Armani. I look in the mirror and I like what I see. My smile is huge.

A stylist, who left straight from Wonderland, puts a white orchid stuck in my suit pocket. I'm ready.

When I go down to the sea, where the ceremony will be held, I am enchanted. I knew it would be great, but it is more than my thoughts reach.

A giant platform was mounted on the sand and divided in half by a mirror walkway. Everything is filled with white orchids.

The guests, who are not few, are already sitting on the golden satin cushioned chairs. On top of each is a box of personalized tissues.

I received the guests and talked with several family members, until the ceremonialist came to tell me it was going to start.

I go onto the platform accompanied by my parents, one on each side, and to the sound of a string orchestra that plays live.

I feel my heart accelerating absurdly and I suspect that the guests will be able to hear it beat when the music stops.

Alex enters the sequence. He and his wife are the best men on my side, and Mark and Lexie on Ellen's side.

She did not let me invite more witnesses. She said it was ugly and tiring.

Then, before the bride, Mark's daughters come in like flower girls. The most beautiful thing imaginable.

They hold hands and walk slowly without crying, or making a fuss, wearing white and with honey-colored hair adorned by flower headbands. They could only be Sloan's daughters. If they were my daughters, they would be running. Then the nuptial march starts to play and the lady of my dreams steps on the mirrors, reflecting the rarest pure beauty. The dress is white, hopefully it will fall, and has fabric roses along its length. And exaggerated, exuberant and beautiful, like her. Ellen's hair is tied up in a hairstyle that I can't explain. I only know that the result is perfection. She enters accompanied by Mark. It is the second time that he shows boastful over the mirrors. She holds a bouquet of purple orchids in her hands and a smile on her lips that made me hear bells and my stomach bubble. I love this woman. When Mark hands it to me, I feel her fingers are cold. She is nervous.

\- Afraid I will grab you here? I ask quietly.

\- Afraid of not being able to be everything you need. - She smile.

\- You are already more than I need and deserve, - I whisper.

I almost kissed her right there, before the ceremony started. Mark starts coughing, getting our attention.

Ellen hired a celebrant to marry us. I didn't even know it existed.

He's someone who gives speeches and tells a little about our story. He takes the priest's place. As we would not be married in the church, no priest.

The celebrant speaks for about ten minutes, until the big moment arrives.

A young boy carrying a pillow which has the wedding wrings and hands it over to me.

Each ring is attached to a baby shoe. I look in ecstasy at Ellen, who nods, confirming my thoughts.

I will be a father.

I feel my legs weaken and I take a deep breath not to do like Mark and pass out, but my eyes don't obey me and tears form without my consent. I don't worry that people don't understand what's going on.

I bend down and kiss Ellen's belly and then her lips, softly, whispering a "thank you".


	54. plans and goals

All rights served to @milkseana on Wattpad

Giacomo

I am happy, in shock and very, very terrified. A whirlwind of things passes through my mind. The baby being cared for by Ellen, and I picture her in some fight setting my apartment on fire with him on her lap.

I see my fortune dissolving in the light of her eyes when she sets up the child's room. I think about the gift that I will buy for my son, which will be very exaggerated. I imagine the time of delivery.

MY HEAVEN GOD, it will be an event and a catastrophe. I imagine many things and smile and cry at the thoughts. We are definitely not normal.

-Are you okay?

Mark asks discreetly. Only then do I realize that I embrace my wife with an abnormal force and that all the guests look scared.

\- We're fine, - I say.

\- you're happy?

she asks, looking concerned.

\- Happiness is our sum, baby.

Still shaking, I untie the shoe rings and grab the microphone. It is time to speak my vows. I have them written down on paper that I take out of my pocket.

-I will start my vows, just let me calm down - I say smiling to the guests.

\- I just found out I'm going to be a father.

A murmur forms. Some smile, others whisper among themselves and my mother seems to be in shock. I need to finish this here.

\- The emotion is running through my bloodstream right now and forgive me if I fail to speak. Ellen Kathleen Pompeo, today I know your full name and I never want to forget it. It almost made me lose you once.

She smiles through her tears.

\- I had priorities and a stupid list of things I never did until I met you. Then you came and punched me, very well done, by the way, love. If you reset my bank account, I will train you for the UFC.

The guests burst out laughing. I'm trying to be serious, but it's not my forte.

\- That day, you hit much more than my face, you hit my heart. You came like a hurricane and swept away all my beliefs, plans and goals. You put your heart inside mine and I knew I was screwed. -I shook her hand, which she returned. I continued:

\- I remade my list and I'll tell you how it turned out.

\- Rule number 1: I will never, under any circumstances, think about seeing myself single again. I want to be with you until the last day of my life. And let me say first. I can not live without you.

-Rule number 2: I want to wake up with you every day by my side, I want to see you smile every morning. Nothing compares to your smile.

I pause and breathe. It is not easy for a man like me to expose myself like this, because I never did that. I am happy to have changed.

She bites her lips and doesn't take her eyes off mine.

\- Rule number 3: I want to buy all the gifts in the world that you want and even my pocket can handle it. Seeing you open a gift is something inexplicable, such as your joy. You become a child and I love you for that.

Rule number 4: I never accept to lose you. But I accept to lose to you in our fights and discussions, just to hug you and smell your perfume. It certainly changes my world.

Rule number 5: I want to tell you every day how much I love you, how much more special you are and how happy I am with you. If that makes me a soft, weak, asshole man, as my friends would say, then I am all of that and I will not be ashamed. I'm an asshole for you.

She smiles again and I feel my breath hitch at her smile.

The scarves seemed to be an excellent idea for the guests, who use them without restrictions.

\- Rule number 6: I never want to hate you. Even if you set my apartment on fire again. I want to love you and love you for eternity. That is a promise.

\- Rule number 7: I want to go out with you and only with you until the end. I never want another woman. There is none in the world to replace you or to live up to your beauty. You are my rare jewel. You are the only one.

\- Rule number 8: I want to break all my rules for you. If these are not enough, you tell me what to change and I will. I will do everything for you and our son. My life will be to love you both.

That said, I take the rings and place them on her fingers. Her hand trembles, which I kiss:

-Now, can you be more succinct in your photos, love? I have pending matters to resolve with you.- I blink and she gets the message.

I think everyone understood, because the laughter is general. I really do have business with my wife and they don't involve a wedding party. They are very urgent!

Husband and wife

Ellen Kathleen Gianniotti Pompeo

Giacomo Keaton Gianniotti


	55. no panties

All rights served to @milkseana on Wattpad

Ellen

I try to recover after so many emotions. The insecurity to tell about the pregnancy had been eating at me. Knowing that your fiance is crazy about you is one thing, now if he is willing to be a father of his own free will is quite another. But my heart was right. He is a gift in my life and will be a wonderful father to my son.

I take the microphone from his hands and try to speak. Nothing comes out of my mouth. I still cry. He shakes his head trying to encourage me.

-She needs a bag - Giacomo says pulling the microphone from my hand.

\- She always calms down with bags.

The guests laugh and many women raise their bags in support of him. Horrible, all of them. I get my voice back on the spot.

-Today I don't need bags. Everything I want is here in front of me - I start, retrieving the microphone.

\- You, Giacomo Gianniotti, are all I want. Nothing can replace the joys you bring me. When you came into my life, I was so empty and alone, the smiles were gone from my face. You gave me the joy of living and made me sure that I am the luckiest woman in the world, after all you are a cat. And you're mine.

He's smiling instead of crying. I don't understand why. He was supposed to cry.

-I need you to know that I love everything about you. I love your arrogant way, I love your arrogance, I am passionate about your boyish side, I love how you manage to make fun of everything and I love loving you. You have already proven that you love me to the point of giving your life for me and I promise you that I will prove every day that you can never do that again, because I will show you that I cannot live without you for a minute of my day. So get ready, you'll have to put up with me for the rest of my life and ...

Without waiting for me to finish, Giacomo snatches the microphone out of my hand and grabs me, kissing me until I'm out of breath.

Fireworks explode in the sky and everyone stands up applauding.

We are married.

I remember that the ring is still in my hands. I haven't put it on his finger yet.

\- Let me put the ring on, - I ask, pushing it away with my hand. I put on. I'm in a hurry. He snatches it from my hand and puts it on his finger.

Giacomo being Giacomo.

\- Now fall into my arms. I'll take you to the room - he speaks in my ear.

\- are you crazy? Let's go to the party now.

\- Nothing like that. We'll go to the room first and then we go to the party. This will be the order. If you don't obey me, I'll throw you on my shoulders and take you by force. You choose.

\- Giacomo, we have to greet the guests did you forget?

\- I hate that part. And there's someone down here who can't even get close to a guest.

I refuse to look down and see what he says. Among so many embarrassments, I choose the smallest.

I close my eyes and collapse on his arms. I hear a small uproar forming among the guests.

\- Calm down. It must have been just a drop in pressure because of the combination of emotions and pregnancy. go to the party. Half an hour and we'll be there - Giacomo announces loud and clear.

-Thirty minutes?

That was enough. I smile at the idea.

-Don't smile - he says very quietly.

I get serious again and leave my wedding to the sound of violins and in my man's arms. Different and adorable.

\- Giacomo, wait. I want to help her. - Lexie's voice interrupts her hurried steps

\- Lexie, it will help if you stay in innocence, child, and go back there with Mark. Tell him that I will take care of Ellen and he will explain to you what you don't understand.

\- You prick, - she mumbles.

I open an eye and am caught in the act by her, who smiles and turns red. Lexie is always innocent.

\- If you'll excuse me, child, I'm in a hurry.

Without waiting for her answer, Giacomo quickens his steps and runs towards the elevator. I open my eyes as soon as we enter.

\- Put me down now, Giacomo.

\- Nothing like that. I'll take you to the bed. If you run away, I will die. I swear I will die, baby.

\- I won't run away, Love. I want you more than anything. You had surgery recently, you can't keep on weight.

\- I'm carrying a huge weight down here. Nothing can be worse.

Between smiles, kisses and stumbles, we enter the presidential suite, which is beautifully decorated with roses, chocolates and champagne.

\- We have a problem, - I say as he lays me on the bed.

\- Do we? I'm just looking at solutions.

\- Giacomo, I'm a bride. I have a hairstyle to take care of, makeup to keep and a dress that to open has about 200 tiny buttons on the back.

\- I don't see any problem. A Gianniotti never sees problems, only solutions.

Then, even under protest, he pulls out every hairpin from my hair, letting the curls spread out on the bed. With all the care and patience, which I know he doesn't have, he lifts my dress, leaving me suffocated in the midst of cloths.

Then, a trail of kisses begins on my legs. And so we love each other, passionate and desperately, while four hundred guests await the arrival of the bride and groom at the party. It is still possible to hear the fires, lulled by the beats of our hearts, which are frantic. Nothing else exists.

Only Ellen and Giacomo.

Fire and fuel.

Passion and love.

Desires and promises.

Resulting in infinite happiness, in a unique equation.

After thirty minutes, as agreed, and followed closely by him, who stole another kiss when he found out we had two more minutes, we went back to the party. I don't have a hairstyle anymore, I tried to touch up the makeup, which he made sure to spoil on the way, and the dress is all wrinkled.

People greet us and are concerned about my condition: brides and pregnant women always get away with it. That seems to be the solution.

The party is incredible.

I hired singer Anahí to make the guests happy. The decor is impressive and everything oozes luxury and exaggeration. I danced like crazy, talked to everyone and was taken by surprise when I found out that Giacomo's friends wanted to auction my panties.

I found the idea a little extravagant, but they insisted. The problem even happened when Giacomo found out. He freaked out.

He threatened them death threats, who laughed thinking he was joking.

-What is it, Gi? You are the biggest buyer of wedding panties we know. It is only fair that we auction your wife's now.

-They are prohibited. This will not happen. And if Ellen gives in, we'll sign the divorce tomorrow. - I try to talk to him and make him see that it is a joke.

\- They are your friends, Love. You always did this. How do you want them to react at your wedding? - I ask, already getting serious.

\- The point here is that you are my wife and no man will take your panties in their hands. Do you know what they do with it afterwards?

he asks irritably, shaking my arm.

\- I prefer not to think. Really, I prefer not to imagine. My God, it's just a game of immature kids.

When everything seems to be calming down and I think they gave up, I am taken by surprise by two men who push me to the stage when Giacomo got distracted and went to get a glass of water.

I'm already on the stage, the guests are already piling up around me, when he sees me. I smile trying to calm him down, but there is no way. He comes desperately towards me.

When I think he'll kidnap me a second time, he doesn't. He takes the microphone from the hands of one of the auctioneers and makes the statement of the century.

\- There will be no auction of panties, because my wife has no panties! I already took it out with my teeth.

An "ooooooohhhhhh" forms in chorus.

Within milliseconds, I go from white to pink. He smirks and I really remember that I'm not wearing them again. Can we not even be normal in our marriage?


	56. first fight

All rights served to @milkseana on Wattpad

Giacomo

It was an extreme attitude. You can judge, I don't care, but she really has no panties on. And even if I was ten, nobody would take one in my hands, except me. Finally, my friends congratulate me and rejoice that I haven't changed. I am still the usual scoundrel. Only now on a leash. Ellen was pointy for a few minutes, but as soon as her color returned to normal, the beak was also gone. She's adorable when she's mad. I do not bother. The rest of the party runs smoothly.

I just find it strange that instead of her calling me Giacomo, love or baby, as I'm used to, she started calling me "husband". I thought it was cute, but strange.

\- Husband, come here - she calls me to take a picture.

\- Why are you calling me a husband?

\- because that's what you are. My husband.

\- If I call you a woman, I will look like those rustic men. "Woman, my clothes. Woman, my food. Woman, in my bed"

\- I only liked "Woman, in my bed". You know I don't do the other ones. Relax, husband, I just want people to understand that you are now "my husband" and stop smiling at me, as if you were a bag in an imported store window.

Jealousy. That's what she's feeling. Of course, I understand perfectly. I have a natural charm. And the feeling is reciprocal. I just told everyone that my wife is without panties. When making the toast, I ask you to set up the cake table outside the lounge, next to the pool. I have plans. As soon as we cut the cake, we toast and do those things that are in every wedding. At the time of the kiss, as soon as our mouths come together, I pull Ellen's arms and together we sink into the huge pool. A round of applause begins as soon as the fires, which I placed next to the pool, explode. On a big screen, a presentation of pictures of us that I had kept on my cell phone. Ellen, horrified, looks at the floating dress.

\- Our first kiss came accompanied by a pool bath. I thought it fair that at our wedding I would kiss you in a pool and get wet too. I'm avenging myself, for you.

I kiss her sweetly this time. The flashes come from all sides. We will give them a lot to talk about next week.

\- You are terrible, Giacomo Gianniotti. I ended up with the little that was left of a bride. Look at me, I look like a wet cat.

\- A wet cat. Beautiful, hot and pregnant with my son. How did that happen, by the way? Didn't you take contraceptives?

\- It's a long story. Let's talk later. Now I want to get out of here, I'm cold.

And so we ended the marriage. Going out in style. Wet and in love.

If the world ended at this moment, I could say with all certainty that I was happy and nothing would change my life. The rest of the days we spent there on our honeymoon flew by.

We stayed most of them inside the room, enjoying every minute, every night of sex and caress and immortalizing every moment in memory. I knew that with our return, everything would be more complicated.

My work was all late and I would be stuck in that office late every day to handle it.

Ellen had Pompeo to command and would probably need to prepare someone to take her place.

When the pregnancy progressed, I wouldn't want to see her working like crazy. And soon we would have our son in our arms.

My record had not yet gone down well, but the happiness that took me when I remembered was indescribable. She was sick every morning and I looked terrible without being able to do anything. From there I made an appointment with a famous obstetrician I knew.

As soon as we got back, we would go together for the first appointment. I also made some hidden calls from her.

The house I bought was perfect for a couple, but I hadn't imagined a child. So I did some projects mentally and tried to explain it to the architect over the phone. When we returned, I wanted everything ready and perfect.

On the day of our return, I checked that everything was on schedule and I was very stressed to learn that the house would not be ready as I would like. The architect asked me for another fifteen days. We would go back to my apartment.

He told me that I had exaggerated the project and would not be able to meet the dates. I exaggerated a little, just a little, about the things I wanted for my son. No one could judge me. I've always had trouble buying gifts for the people I love.

A son was the greatest love in the world.

The gift would be the best.

\- We are not moving into the house this week, love.

\- No? Why?

\- There was a leakage problem in the pool and needed some repairs - I lie.

\- What a pity! take me there to see it then. I am very curious.

\- NO. No way. I was assured that it was very dangerous. The leak caused the water to spread over the entire garden and the house. They need to finish first.

She looks at me scared. I distract her with a kiss and soon she forgets the request.

As I imagined, our return was a hell because of work. I stayed in the office until eight at night every day and I had no idea when I would put that mess in order.

Ellen left early and returned at five. We were still afraid that her uncle Chris could do something. Even though he was in prison, I didn't trust that man.

At home, it was always a party. When I arrived, she had already ordered food and was waiting for me for dinner, each day in more provocative lingerie.

After a week in this love, we had our first couple fight. I had overworked that day and stayed on the forum all afternoon.

When I returned to the office, I ended up getting lost in reports and stayed until nine o'clock without even blinking, typing tirelessly on the computer.

I had put the cell phone on silent when I was in the audience and completely forgot to get it back to normal. I also asked my secretary not to make any calls in the room. I would not like to be disturbed. And if Ellen or my parents wanted to talk to me, they would call on their cell phone.

When I found myself and saw the schedule, I quickly put everything together and went home.

In the car, I looked at the cell phone suspiciously, because Ellen hadn't been worried. There were 223 missed calls from her.

I knew in that minute that I was screwed. I drove to a flower shop at high speed and bought a giant bouquet of roses. I sent 223 roses. It would be enough for her to forgive me.

Then I went to the apartment, hoping it wasn't on fire. When I opened the door, a strange silence made me shiver.

I looked in shock at the wall of the room, which had previously been white.


	57. first fight part ll

**All rights served to @milkseana on Wattpad  
**

You are a dead man, HUSBAND ". I went towards the kitchen. I had to hide the knives. When I opened the drawer, there was none there.

Then I passed the guest room. I saw a picture of us, which was on a rack. portraits, cut in half, plus two knives sunk into the mattress of the bed. I was getting scared.

She was in our room. I was sure. I opened the door slowly and put the bouquet inside, before my body. I peeked in.

She was sitting in an armchair in the corner with a death glare. The bed was covered with knives. I took a deep breath and went in.

\- Good night, my love. - I opened my best smile, extending the heavy bouquet.

She stood up calmly, looking at me like a serial killer, took a pair of scissors out of the drawer and chopped all the roses. She cut them one by one from the bouquet. ,

\- YOU'RE MY HUSBAND! And I'm going to sting your lover too. WHERE WERE YOU ?! - Ellen screamed.

My body automatically jumped back. I needed to take the reins. I shouldn't be afraid of my wife.

\- answer, Giacomo. And don't you dare lie to me.

I refused to blink at that moment and only did so when my eyes started to sting and water.

\- Working, wife. I was working.

She threw her head back and gave a very scary, ironic laugh. I swear I thought she was possessed and I already imagined her head turning backwards like the girl in The Exorcist.

\- Working, husband. I think you've been better at lying. Take off your clothes now.

I opened a smile. Things were looking up. I love to resolve differences in bed. I promptly answered, leaving only my underwear. She grabbed my clothes and started to smell wildly.

\- I'm very fragrant. I've always been. Come and kiss me, love. I miss you.

Then, as the most bipolar human I know, she started to cry compulsively. I hugged her and tried to calm her down.

\- I love you so much, baby. How can you think I would betray you?

-You did not answer me. I called a few times and your secretary said you didn't want to be disturbed.

\- Hey, look at me. I love you like crazy and like a fool. I left my cell phone in silence after the hearing and tried to advance the work, but I forgot the time. I just asked not to be disturbed, because I knew you would call on your cell phone if you needed to.

\- I was so scared - she confessed with red eyes from crying.

\- You can't suspect me all the time. The love you feel has to be greater than your follies, Ellen. Look at all that you did. You shouldn't be so nervous for the baby. - I stroked her belly, making sure he wasn't struggling inside. I don't think he could do it yet.

\- I'm sorry - she said regretfully.

\- You need to calculate the consequences of your actions. Imagine when our son is here and you start to get the knives every time I don't answer your cell phone, or set the apartment on fire if you're upset. It cannot be so. - I pushed her away and started pulling the knives out of bed.

I needed to sleep. I was exhausted.

\- You forgave me?

\- Yes, I did. But I prefer to talk to you only tomorrow, Ellen. Today you better reflect on your attitudes and put mine on the scale.

That day we lay in the same bed, but each in a corner. I fell asleep listening to her sobs, which hurt my soul.

Ellen needs to understand that she is going to be a mother and that I love her more than anything. She needs to grow.

Ellen

I cried all night. I overreacted as always. The possibility of losing Giacomo made me fantasize terrible things. I had even planned a murder.

The other day, He woke up willing to keep the ice. We talked only as necessary. I was apathetic and called to cancel all my appointments at Pompeo. I was in no mood to work.

I put on teddy bear pajamas, made a brigadeiro pan and got under the covers when he left for work, leaving me with a dry bye and tears in my eyes.

I called Lexie and told her the whole story. Instead of supporting me, she said that Giacomo was right and that I needed to grow up if I wanted to be a good mother.

\- I will be a great mother to you, baby. I will prove to everyone that you will be the most loved and well cared for child in the world - I say, stroking my belly.

It had already grown a little and the appointment with the obstetrician was scheduled for two days. I hope Giacomo doesn't give up on going with me.

I watched the movie A Love to Remember and I suspected it was not an excellent idea. I cried even more.

Tired of the sleepless night, I ended up falling asleep. I woke up with someone stroking my face and smiled when I saw Giacomo.

\- Hi, Wife. I woke you up.

-Is it night yet? - I questioned. I'm confused.

\- No. Lunch time. I can't stand to fight with you and watch you cry. It is too much for me to see your suffering, love. I want you to be okay and forgive me for being so rude.

He bent down and his lips stuck to mine. And everything was fine. My smile returned to the place.

We had lunch together, made love slowly and then ended up going to work. Things at the company were not easy. I had a lot of work and was trying to hire someone efficient to take my place when I leave because of pregnancy. It was a lot of work for someone inexperienced like me, but I was doing well.

The biggest difficulty was finding a reliable and competent CEO to take over everything. I scheduled an interview with three and one caught my attention.

He had a brilliant track record and always ran the family businesses. For personal reasons, which he declined to comment on, he had abandoned everything and was looking for a job that suited him. Nicolas Alencher.

Thirty years old and graduated in Business Administration from Stanford University. The only problem with hiring him was the salary he asked for.

Exorbitant.

\- You won't find someone as good as me. I give you my word, Ellen, I will take care of this company as I took care of mine. You will not regret.

After a lot of talking, I ended up accepting the proposal. He called his lawyer and I asked Giacomo to come and represent me. I needed him to start urgently. It would be very helpful for someone by my side to put everything in order.

When the baby is born, I want to stay at home taking care of him for a few months, without worry.

\- Nicolas, are you around here, my friend ?! - Giacomo said, and hugged him when he saw the guy. I looked questioningly at my husband.

\- We met at some parties - Giacomo said.

\- Although you are missing the nights.

-I heard you had the collar on. I didn't know Ellen was your wife. Congratulations, great choice.

He winked at me and smiled at Giacomo. For a moment, I realized that he was not very happy with the comment. Then he composed himself and pretended that nothing had happened.

After hours of talking about contracts, I returned home with my husband. Exhausted, but happy. One less problem. That's what I thought.

\- I want distance between you and Nick. He's an unscrupulous shameless when it comes to women.

\- I don't know how to stay away if he's going to lead Pompeo, - I said, amused.

He looked at me with five hundred lines over his eyes. He was not kidding.

\- I don't want my wife around him, - he insisted.

A few moments passed, as he stared at me, anger coming out of his eyes.

\- That deadly look of yours gave me an incredible urge to see you dressed like a superhero in bed, having sex until you make me tired.

\- Did it? - He argued, already opening a malicious smile.

\- Can we just go to bed and leave the superhero for later?

I shook my head negatively, already suppressing tears. Being pregnant was definitely messing with me.

\- Hey, don't cry, love, - he said in a low voice.

\- It's a pregnant wish, husband.

\- But pregnant women want strange foods, right? I remember Lexie. She wanted to eat jackfruit with raspberry sauce.

-But I'm feeling a huge desire to see you dressed as a superhero.


	58. Batman wish

**All rights served to @milkseana on Wattpad  
**

-Which hero, to be more precise? - He makes a face.

-Batman.

I dropped my hand and stroked my belly. It was very serious. I needed him dressed as Batman. The gesture was enough for him to face me defeated

\- I'm going then. It's already night, I'll see where I can find it. Just, please, don't do anything crazy. I'll be right back.

When he walked out the door, I felt awful. He was also tired. But I swear the wish was real.

After an hour, my phone rang.

\- Baby, I'm here at the police station. I was running and got caught on radar. When they saw me dressed as Batman, they thought I was crazy. But I'm already explaining everything. Soon I will come, child.

I ended up talking to the deputy and explaining everything over the phone. Soon, Giacomo entered the apartment, wearing the sexiest outfit I have ever seen, Batman.

At least one thing was clear: he loved me.

After all, I was smiling and filling him with kisses. In less than a minute, he was almost undressed. I could feel my heart beating like crazy against my chest, my breathing getting heavy, it felt like there were several butterflies inside my belly, or maybe it was just the baby my shaking hands held his blouse pulling him closer.

His breath mingling with mine. Exchanging looks and there I could see that he really wanted me.

My man wanted me. Just as I wanted it. I looked at his lips and ran my tongue against mine which turned out that my tongue touched his finger, he let out a sigh and his hand went down to my waist while his thumb caressed my mouth. He smiled and his head moved closer to mine and when I could finally feel the warmth of his lips. Just a few more inches and his mouth would be glued against mine.

-Love, I'm sleepy and tired.

\- Come on, let's sleep.

He lies down and hugs me, sticking his head around my neck.

-I'm afraid of hurting the baby-

When I looked at gi he was already asleep. Unfortunately we did nothing.

Next day

We woke up early the next day. I had an appointment at ten o'clock. We looked like two children when they travel and wake up agitated the hour before.

Giacomo tried to contain himself and read the newspaper as he always did in the morning. But when I peeked, he was swinging his legs over the chair, one hand tapping the arm of the chair and his gaze focused on anything but the newspaper. I tried to eat something and it was impossible.

At eight o'clock we couldn't take it anymore. When I looked at him in that desperation, Giacomo already proposed:

\- Let's go now. Suddenly traffic is slow or a car tire punctures. It was so difficult to get the consultation, wasn't it?

I agreed, despite remembering that it hadn't been so difficult to get the appointment, since he offered twice as much money to get it up front.

after fifteen minutes we were already at the office reception. Some people were waiting and the receptionist looked at us with concern.

\- You have time in an hour and a half. All right? - she asked

\- Not really. You made an appointment for nine o'clock - my husband said, When I opened my mouth to say something, I took a pinch from him on the back.

From a distance, anyone looking would think he was lovingly hugging me. But I was being beaten, literally.

\- Look, there must have been some confusion, Mr. Gianniotti. Your wife's time is ten o'clock and the receptionist smiles and speaks politely. She was well trained. If it were me, I would at least be cursing Gi.

\- There was no confusion at the time. But I assure you that it will happen if you don't resolve this urgently. Have you heard of MH's lawyers?

I know, it was a threat. I should have hated him for it, but I just loved him more when, after ten minutes, we were inside the doctor's office. Have you ever seen an anxious child? That was how he was.

While the doctor asked routine questions, he kept looking at the ultrasound computer monitor.

\- Can I see my son already?

he asked, interrupting. The doctor seemed to be annoyed by the intrusion, but after forming some twenty pleats on his forehead, he smiled politely.

\- Just a few more minutes, Mr. Gianniotti. I'm done with the routine questions.

\- Then let's reverse. You show me my son and then ask the routine questions - he said, perfectly capable of killing a human being with a withering look.

\- I'm the doctor here, Gianniotti. I decide the order.

I was lost. My gaze alternated between dialogues.

\- You're the doctor, but I paid for the appointment. - He tapped his chest on an unpleasant note.

\- Love, let's not get into any more trouble, are we, " darling "?

I replied. The "darling" sounded like a death threat in my voice.

\- I'm not making any mess. I made hell to be here as soon as possible and now I want to see my son, " darling".

I gave the doctor a pleading look, who was defeated , getting up from the chair and pointing at me to lie down next to the device. The atmosphere became tense in the room and no one else said anything. I was looking ugly at my husband, who, in return, showed me his tongue.

When a loud, measured noise echoed in the room, nothing needed to be said. My eyes met his and it all came down to endless emotion. Inevitably, I started to shed tears and he squeezed my hand, visibly moved too.

\- This noise is your son's heart, Mrs. Gianniotti. You are thirteen weeks pregnant and we can already know the sex of the baby if you want.

\- Sure - we said in unison.

The doctor decided to play a game to improve the mood in the room.

\- I don't know if I'll say it. I've seen it, but I'm not sure if I should show it to you.

He smiled. Me too, amused. But Giacomo did not like the joke and, when I realized, the damage was already done.


	59. girl or boy detour?

**All rights served to @milkseana on Wattpad  
**

When I realized, the doctor already had his legs dangling in the air and his neck around in my hands.

\- Are you crazy ?!

she shouted, placing her index finger on my chin.

\- Let him go now!

-Not before he knows who he is dealing with.

\- I want you to stop messing around and tell me now the sex of my son and if he is okay.

I released him and he; looking at me startled, fixed his shirt collar.

\- Let's get this over with, without violence, - he said. The voice came out weak, perhaps because of the pressure of my hands on his neck.

\- yes. If everyone cooperates, everything will be fine - I reinforced.

\- How stupid you are. - Ellen gestured with her mouth and looked at me ugly.

I didn't even care. I was wondering if I was going to play doll or play ball. I needed to know if everything was okay. He picked up the device and continued his exploration through my wife's belly

\- You are going to be the parents of a boy.

I kept my eyes open, not blinking for a few moments. Processing information. Father of a boy. Ellen smiled, getting my attention. Coming out of the trance, I hugged her and kissed her lips.

\- Thank you, baby, you're going to give me the best gift anyone could ever get. I love you every second a little more.

The doctor was still watching the scene. I approached him, who backed away in fear.

\- Thank you, doctor, and I'm sorry. - I hugged him, but he obviously didn't return the hug.

We ended the consultation with a list of recommendations, vitamin recipes for Ellen and a psychological referral that the doctor did for me. He considered something about bipolarity.

In the car, the event with the doctor was forgotten and we were discussing names for the baby.

\- I want something that resembles the name of a prince or film artist.

\- No, baby, I want an angel name.

\- Gi, you have to let me choose the name, please, - she asked pleadingly.

\- I'll choose, Ellen.

The discussion continued until we reached Hesgher. We were going to tell Lexie and Mark about the baby's sex. In the elevator, we continued the discussion and no agreement. She even did emotional blackmail, letting some tears run down her face. But this time I wouldn't fall for it. - You've only managed to say ridiculous names so far, Ellen. I want a strong, male name. When we entered Mark's office, we were already facing each other. - A visit from you at this time of day? This is a miracle. - Mark opened a smile giving me a hug. - Really miracle. Do you get married and plan to stay on your honeymoon for how long? Lexie scolded her friend as she ran her hand curiously over her belly.

\- And your baby?

\- It's a boy

I said quickly. I had to tell them first, of course.

\- I'm going to be the father of a boy.

\- try to for another one later. We already have one for Sophia and we want one for Melissa. - Lexie was already marrying her daughters.

We laughed with the joke. Mark was the only one who didn't find it funny.

\- What's up man? I'm just kidding. - I punched his arm.

\- Son of Giacomo certainly won't do. My daughters are not going to cry for any man. I will not leave.

Lexie came over and rested her head on her husband's shoulder. And he smiled. My God, had I become an asshole like that too? No, certainly not.

The guy was obsessed with the woman. He looked at Lexie as if she were an unparalleled treasure. When he looked at her, I swear I saw his eyes shine.

\- We only have one problem - Ellen started already looking at me ugly.

We were unable to reach a name consensus.

\- We didn't have that problem. Since there were two at home, each chose one, didn't we, Mark?

\- yeah, but if it were just one we would also reach consensus

he said, winking at Lexie.

\- I can't, she just wants girls' names for my boy. I will not accept.

\- They are not girls' names, Giacomo. They are names of princes.

We started to argue again. Mark seemed to be enjoying himself and Lexie was looking concerned.

\- Why don't you do a draw then? - Mark suggested.

\- Mark, no! It shouldn't be that way. The name is a very important choice, they need to agree. It is impossible that there is no name in the whole world that the two find beautiful.

Ellen sighed.

-Don't even think about it - she warned.

-You don't know what I'm thinking - I said

-I know, that look of yours

She did something very strange with her eyes imitating me.

-I don't make that horrible look and I didn't give you permission to read my thoughts either.

\- Enough, the draw really seems like an excellent idea - Lexie said defeated.

\- I told you - he smiled.

\- Tell me a name, each of you. I want Ambert, the name of a king.

Lexie took two papers from the table and wrote the name on one. And you, Gi?

\- Mark, can we go outside? I want you to help me choose one, without interference.

We both left the room.

\- Dude, let's sabotage the draw. I cannot have a child named Ambert.

-I ... don't even i ... - He couldn't finish the sentence, he was laughing, to the point of tears welling up in his eyes.

\- Stop, Mark. I do not believe it. You can't even be normal to choose your child's name. But I'm not going to play your game, Gi. If Lexie finds out, she'll kill me.

\- Stop being a slack, Mark. Where's the man who put terror where he was? I'm going to put the same name in two roles and you manage to take Lexie's and end it. When it is drawn, only mine will stand a chance

\- If Lexie finds out, I'll kill you - he threatened me.

We took two papers from the reception desk, wrote them and folded them in half. The papers were white and like the ones Mark had in his office, those with notepads. There would be no way to go wrong. He put them both in his pockets and we went back to the living room.

-Sorted out. I want his name to be Miguel. Miguel Gianniotti, my boy.

Lexie wrote it down on the other paper and folded both. Take one, Mark, - she said, holding out her hand.

\- No. Give the papers to me. I shuffle and you get one. So they won't say you have sabotaged it, since you're the most honest person I've ever met.

The compliment made her smile and he bent to pick up the papers. Discreetly, he hugged the woman and kissed her hair. Ellen smiled at her friend, delighted with so much love.

But while he distracted the audience, he had already put his other hand in his pocket and switched papers.

\- Come on, you can get one.

She took it and handed it to Ellen.

\- Oh, I do not believe, that what HATE!

she shouted.

\- Miguel

\- is does not cost much. We will have a Miguel - I celebrated by clapping my hands.

She didn't conform and pouted until we got home. But of course the beak was falling apart as I took off my clothes.

Months later

Our move to the new home was delayed after I found out the sex of the baby. I had to make some adaptations in the house for boys. Our apartment was already getting so full of clothes that Ellen bought. Even if we changed Miguel every half hour, he would be able to use so many things.

I found out that she loved the name and it was just a whim to irritate me. Her belly grew very fast and she became more beautiful every day.

Her crying spells had subsided at the same rate as her desires. I had a wardrobe full of superhero costumes and, in the fridge, the most exotic foods ever found.

When she was six months pregnant and we were no longer fit in the apartment, the architect called me saying the house was ready. She was not happy. I still hadn't shown her any pictures. It would all be a surprise.

We stayed at Mark's house for three days, until everything was taken to the new house. It was a great idea. I missed spending more time with my friend, which, in the rush of everyday life, never happened.

The girls were growing up fast too and playing with them was a party. They loved Uncle Giacomo, because I threw them up until they were out of breath with laughter. It was very cute, they stayed one after the other, taking turns in my lap.

They also loved Aunt Ellen, who always gave them red lipsticks and bags. Of course Lexie was angry and Mark had minor heart attacks when he saw his couch all scrawled with lipstick.

On the last day, before we moved in, Mark and I were watching a football game in the living room, Lexie and Ellen were in the yard with the girls. We remember the sabotage of names and we laugh like fools.

\- I can't believe I got rid of that, Gi. Imagine everyone saying, "Are you Ambert's daddy?"

\- I definitely owe you that, Mark. We rolled the two up neatly.

\- Who rolled?

a furious voice asked. When we looked, the two of them stood with arms crossed at the door of the room looking at us. I was very afraid of the looks.

And at that time, I begged God for my life!


	60. Baby

**All rights served to @milkseana on Wattpad  
**

Ellen

I had been deceived. It wasn't for anyone. It was for my husband. Lexie was very angry, huffing. She just said nothing. She glared at Mark and ran off, climbing the stairs to the house that gave access to the rooms. He ran after, saying names that were not pretty. I was angry too, but most of all, very hurt.

We weren't even going to enter the room. We were playing with Lexie's daughters in the yard, but they were hungry and Lexie left the two with the babysitters and decided to come in to make a cake. She always liked to cook. We listen to the whole conversation.

\- Look, you have to let me explain. It wasn't like that ...

\- Stop, Giacomo - I interrupted, extending my hand.

\- This time I don't want to hear any lame excuse from you.

\- So don't listen, just forgive me, baby.- His look was one of regret

\- It is not a question of forgiving, Giacomo. You say I'm childish, spoiled and I need to grow up. But look what you do. It was important that the choice was fair. - I sighed heavily.

His appearance was bad. He also seemed to be suffering for having deceived me.

-Do you know what I think? We both need to grow. What parameters will Miguel have? What example are we going to build for him? - he said.

-I agree with you.

-I'm tired of this. This time you have exceeded the limits of my tolerance. Gathering all my strength, which was not many, carrying a belly that weighs a lot, I went up the stairs and entered the guest room, where we were sleeping all these days. I sat on the bed and he went in next.

-Forgive me, baby. Please. We can change the name to Ambert Gianniotti if you want.

I shook my head and let the tears flow.

\- No. I already got used to my Miguel. I just want to stop this. The way we act, both of us, will make our son an unprincipled man, cheating on his friends, setting fire to school. I want to create an honorable man.

-Me too baby. But we are honored, aren't we? - He smiled nervously.

\- It depends on your interpretation of honesty. We may need to build a new dictionary for Miguel. - I smiled sadly.

\- We will learn to be better, and the main thing we already have. Excessive love. This will not be missing at home.

He sat next to me on the bed and I lay down, laying my head on his lap. His fingers started stroking my hair.

\- Am I forgiven?

\- No. You will only be forgiven if Lexie doesn't kill Mark, which I find difficult.

\- True, he's in trouble because of me. But they will be fine, they always are

\- Will we be able to educate a child? - I asked uncertainly.

\- Come on, for sure. If love is always the result of everything, it will work. I don't know if you know, but Mark always suffered with his father and Lexie didn't even have a family. And look how special they are. Imagine Miguel, he may have crazy parents, but we will love him and that will be enough. Also, what is the problem with setting fire to school? We leave the fireman on duty.

We started to laugh. I don't know at what time, but soon we were already without clothes, loving each other tenderly.

The other day, when we went down for breakfast, Mark was very angry. The night must not have been good for him.

\- Hey dude? You're really bad at talking, right? Didn't you fold your Lexie? a word about it.

\- I swear I'll still kill you, Giacomo. She's coming down and I don't want to

\- Lexie has a good heart, soon it will pass

\- I finished.

When Lexie came into the kitchen, she passed Giacomo and didn't smile, as she always did. She didn't look at Mark and just spoke to me.

\- Hi, El, good morning.

\- Good morning, Lexie.

She sat down and we started breakfast. The silence was awkward. Mark looked sad and didn't even touch the food. Unlike Giacomo and me, they almost never fought, but when they did, the business was serious.

\- Today we are going to the new house. Can we say a prayer all together that everything will work out? - Giacomo suggested.

I frowned and looked questioningly at him. The last person in the world who was religious was my husband.

\- I'm anxious and they say you have this evil eye thing. I just want to prevent myself.

Mark held his laughter and Lexie, even though she was angry, also contained a smile.

\- If you insist, we will say the blessed prayer - I encouraged him.

I knew there was something behind it. Giacomo Gianniotti would not score without us.

\- Let's hold hands and close our eyes. No peeking - he started.

Inevitably, Lexie had to hold hands on the table for Mark and him. I started to understand my husband's intentions. I did the same thing across the table.

\- Good God, let's start by thanking you for all that the Lord gives us. We cannot complain about anything, we have health and a family; even if not ALL are perfect, we are good. After all, perfection does not exist. Let's start by asking you to forgive those mistakes. To err, as the saying goes, is human, and to forgive is the most beautiful gesture that You taught us.

In the middle of prayer I open my eye just to check his asshole face.

I caught him in the act with one eye open, looking at Lexie and smiling. Mark also had his eyes open and looked at his friend as if he were a freak of nature. Lexie was the only one who kept her eyes closed. I was too honorable to cheat.

\- Bless our new home and the one that welcomed us so well. And don't forget to punish us when we don't follow your commandments, especially to forgive. Punish us so that we never forget to forgive others and, if necessary, give the other face to be beaten. This prayer will be sealed with a hug. Amen.

We opened our eyes and started to hug.

When Lexie went to meet Mark, she received more than a hug. A kiss was included and, finally, everything was fine. The poor thing must have been afraid of being punished. I didn't know if I wanted to hit my man or hug him. Both maybe.

We said goodbye happily and headed out for the new house. I was extremely anxious and sang all the way to try to ease the tension.

\- Baby, that way Miguel will be deaf before he is born.

\- No, he won't. He loves Mom's voice.

\- I'm sure his taste will be more refined. - Giacomo laughed.

At that moment, I was absolutely happy. It might not be the most perfect, but I had a family. It was mine and it brought me a sublime peace, even in the midst of chaos.

When we approached the house, I started drooling from a distance. It was very big, giant, in fact, all built in a modern style and straight lines.

It had two floors, and the front on the second floor contained what the bedrooms should be. The balconies had a difference: they were individual pools, which reflected crystal blue water in the glass. In front of the house, stairs made the environment become unique, sheltering, between the gardens, small rooms and jacuzzis. An infinity pool completed the scene. I couldn't breathe. Even for a human being like me, that was too much.

\- Are you alright? he asked, helping me out of the car.

\- I ... I don't know, - I answered sincerely.

\- It's lovely, isn't it?

\- I'm so impressed that I refuse to blink, - I agreed cheerfully.

\- Let's see the rest then. I had nothing to change.

The house was perfect. All furnished in a modern style, it housed in the gardens, in addition to the pools and jacuzzis, a football field, playground and go-kart track.

\- Don't you think it's a little exaggerated? I asked subtly.

\- I would say that you are overkill in person, baby, and I need the best for my son.

\- Perhaps your best is overkill, - I argued when I opened the door to Miguel's room.

It was a real bear forest, with the right to a toboggan that helped in the descent of a wooden house, built on top of an artificial tree.

\- How can you talk about exaggerations, Pompeo? I'm not understanding you. I thought you were going to love it.

\- I loved it. I really loved it, Love.

I was impressed and concerned. My mind was never one to make a lot of calculations, but I imagined that all of that should have cost a real fortune and the amount of zeros that I assumed should not be worth the real value.

\- Then why so much concern? - He looked offended.

\- I'm imagining the amount you spent on the house. Will it be left to buy scholarships and enroll Miguel in school?

\- Actually, well ... I ...

\- Speak, Giacomo. Don't hide from me.

-I didn't spend anything. You spent it. I bought it with your money

I felt a little dizzy and leaned against the bedroom wall to keep from falling. I found that the texture of the wall resembled velvet and I felt my legs weaken even more

\- Are you okay? - he Asked worried,

\- I need water - I replied with a broken voice.

I imagined he would run after water. He simply crouched down on the side of the bed and a bear face opened, revealing a fridge. I sat in the armchair, next to the crib, when I saw that there was a fridge in the baby's room. But it also didn't help when my body touched the chair and it started to massage my back.

\- This chair came from Japan.

He smiled proudly, filling a bear-shaped glass with water.

\- Last Generation - he completed.

\- So, don't you think we'll be a perfect and a happy family in this house, baby?

I swear I tried to say yes and to open a real smile, but my mind already imagined Miguel being educated by both of us, living in a house that had nothing normal. Definitely, normal and perfect were not the definition that fit our family

\- If we continue like this, I don't know what would be normal. I think Miguel's one-year anniversary will be on the Moon,

\- What an exaggeration, my love, - he replied, opening his arms, nonconformed.

\- Let's think about something more basic, Paris, Dubai, Disney,

When I thought I was going to have a heart attack, he smiled, showing that it was a joke, And everything was fine. It always goes well when he smiles!


	61. Miguel arrived

**All rights served to @milkseana on Wattpad**

Giacomo

We adapt to the new house very quickly. The months seemed to go by and her belly got so big that I was afraid of becoming transparent, the skin was so tight. She stopped working a month earlier and I slowed down too.

Then, on any given day, without warning, she woke up in the middle of the night screaming.

\- Oh, my God, Giacomo, it hurts a lot. He will be born.

\- Ellen! - I cried.

\- It's hurting a lot. I think I'm going to die.

I helped her sit on the bed and looked terrified, not quite sure what to do.

\- You assured me that on the scheduled day we would all smile at the hospital, remember?

-I remember, the doctor is a l-i-a-r- she stammered in a shaky voice.

\- We need to go to the hospital, right? - I asked lost.

-I'm in pain, love. You have to know what to do.

I took her in my arms and carried her to the car.

\- I forgot the key. Can you wait a minute? - I asked afraid of leaving her alone.

-RUN, Giacomo !!

she shouted with a murderous look. In a rush, I went back inside the house and took the key and cell phone.

\- Ready. I'll put you in the car.

The problem is, I couldn't do that. She took the key from my hand, opened the door and sat alone.

-I'll kill you if you don't run in and take me to the hospital.

I took out my cell phone, plugged in the bluetooth and started driving while calling Mark. He was already a father, he could guide me.

\- Speak, man, - he answered in a sleepy voice.

\- Mark, Ellen is in pain, man, I think the baby will be born. What do I do?

I heard a laugh on the other end of the line. It was no time for a joke and he was laughing to death.

\- Take her to the hospital and call her doctor.

\- I don't have her doctor's phone number, - I admitted desperately.

\- On my cell phone, love, - she said.

\- Where's your cell phone?

\- It stayed at home.

-Shit.

I punched the steering wheel.

-Gi, listen to me - Mark called me on the cell phone.

\- take her to the hospital and I'll get there.

-What if there isn't time?

-Take time, man. Trust me.

And I trusted him.

I drove as quickly as possible to the hospital. I stopped in front of the door and pulled Ellen out of there, carrying her on my lap. She didn't curse any more, only fear was written on her face,

\- Everything will be fine. It always is, baby, - I assured her.

I kissed her hair and carried her to a room that the nurse indicated as soon as I entered screaming for help.

-We have a baby in a hurry on the way. I will call your doctor - a nurse informed.

She agreed with a nod and I realized that if even I offered to deliver the baby she would accept it. Everything prepared in a hurry, we were taken to the operating room. I didn't let go of her hand for even a minute. She was sweating cold and moaning in pain.

-Love, can you tell me something so I can forget the pain?

\- okay. I'm gonna tell you a secret. You know that time you punched me in the face? Do you remember?

\- Yes ...

\- I dreamed at night that I was naked and tied to the bed and you, also naked, beat me with a whip.

My God, so many things to say and I was talking about sex. It seemed to work, she smiled. Groaning, but smiled.

\- This is good, very good, - she whispered. Drops of sweat were starting to run down her face.

\- Can someone solve my wife's problem? She is in pain. - I asked calmly for a nurse.

\- Her doctor is coming. I'm sorry, but we have to wait.

I smiled so I wouldn't punch him in the face.

\- I'm going to tell you a few more things, baby, - I said, running my fingers over her face. I hated to see her suffering.

\- When I was a teenager, I was never very good with girls.

\- You are great with girls ... very good, by the way ..

She stopped and squirmed.

\- Jesus, it hurts a lot!

\- So - I continued in an attempt to distract her - I once wanted to give a gift to a girl from the school I was flirting with. I tried really hard, you know? I knew women liked roses, but it seemed so common. I decided to innovate. On her birthday I bought a rose, but it was a lie. It was a fantastic plastic rose that served as a handle on a vibrator.

\- You didn't do that ...

\- I did, and you know what happened? I earned my first slap in the face, however, the other week, she went back and we used it.

\- STOP! Don't you dare tell me how you used the vibrator, while I am in pain here

\- Sorry, baby. WOMAN! - I shouted, calling the nurse

\- I want someone to get this baby out of here now, but the doctor. I do not want to know. Either you get a doctor or ... - I looked around for something to threaten him.

\- I'm going to blow up this hospital. Here in this room you have enough explosives to kill the entire block.

His face was hilarious. After two minutes, my wife was seen by a doctor. It quickly started and after what seemed like a blink, I heard a cry.

It was my son.

I couldn't explain the emotion I felt. He was perfect, they wrapped him up and handed him to me. I approached Ellen and put the baby close to her face,

\- He's perfect. - It was all she managed to say, while tears were streaming down her face, I felt that my world had changed forever in that instant.

The baby was perfect.

I counted all the fingers and toes and peeked at his male identity. I smiled. He had pulled the country.

\- Welcome to the world, Miguel

Ellen's eyes met mine. She was exhausted, but I had never seen a smile so intense on her face.

\- Thanks for everything, Giacomo, - she said. I kissed her forehead and my Miguel's.

\- Thank you, my light. Thank you!

As soon as they took my son away and transferred Ellen to the room, I had to answer a few questions for the police. Something about bombs. Which took a long time.

When I was finally released, I ran to the bedroom to find my family. It was already packed. Mark, Lexie and my parents made a wheel.

**The next chapter will be the last**


	62. End

Everyone was around the bed. Ellen was nursing my son, and I knew I was the happiest man in the world. Nothing compared to that.

In hate, I found the exact expression of what it is to love.

In the midst of chaos, I found my peace.

In the midst of the storm, I found the calm.

It had all started with a legal fight. And justice had given my final sentence.

Live and love Ellen Pompeo in an intensity never seen before.

For those who wanted my love, life had reserved someone for me and showed the sweet taste of that feeling ... The sweet taste of loving someone.

Three years later

( the author of the fan fic hasn't updated the epilogue but when she does I'll make sure to post it.)

I'll also translate another fan fic but it'll take me some time I'll come back when I've finished editing it...


End file.
